Mustelidae
by Ishtar-Turk
Summary: Se conmemoran 5 años de la batalla de Hogwarts. El aula de pociones es testigo del encuentro pasional del sangre pura por excelencia y la heroína de guerra. ¿Cómo llegaron a eso? ¿Qué pasara al día siguiente? - ¿Sabías que las nutrias y los hurones pertenecen a la misma familia - dijo ella ruborizada - mi patronus es una nutria. - Curioso - respondió él mientras la besaba.
1. Aula de pociones

_¡Hola!, me he levantado hoy hormonal así que se me ocurrió esta nueva historia. Será relajada, sin mucho drama pero si llena de situaciones incómodas._

 _Les aviso que será muy muy SEXOSA. Así que no me hago responsable de ningún estado mental._

 _Los personajes son de Miss. Row._

 _Besos. Espero les guste y me hagan saber cualquier cosilla._

* * *

 _ **Aula de pociones**_

\- ¡Sí! – exclamo una voz. Una voz que provenía de una mujer siendo embestida continuas veces por un hombre de la manera más pasional, terrenal y jodidamente perfecta en su vida. No sabía cómo habían llegado a las mazmorras y tampoco como se habían adentrado en la antigua aula de pociones del profesor Snape.

Un aula sucia y llena de pociones viejas, algunos frascos quebrados en el piso de piedra húmeda que caracterizaba a las mazmorras, esas zonas muy poco transcurridas por el colegio de magia y hechicería más importante del Reino Unido y podía atestarse que del mundo. _Hogwarts_.

Lo que ambos sabían es que estaban sudados, excitados y a punto de llegar al zenit de los placeres más satisfactorios del mundo humano y animal también.

Una mano estaba estampada en la pared de piedra, clavaba sus uñas con fuerza para intentar disipar el placer que se expandía de su cuerpo y arrasaba con todo a su paso. Las embestidas que recibía eran descomunales, con fuerza sin ninguna pizca de cordialidad o delicadeza. Él la sostenía por las caderas, el vestido que tanto le había costado elegir para esa noche estaba encima de su trasero, reposando en su espalda, su embestidor había subido la falda y rasgado sin ninguna consideración sus bragas, vaya que no le importaba.

Ella movía sus caderas contra su miembro, necesitaba sentirlo más aún si podía aquello concebirse, quería sentirlo hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Una empalada digna de ser contada.

Emitió un grito agudo cuando sintió una mano de él tomar su seno derecho con fuerza, apretándolo y haciendo que ella se aferrara a su cuello, la boca del hombre besaba y chupaba su cuello con frenesí, la otra mano paso a su boca, tapándosela, ahogando el segundo grito que iba a pegar sin control, estaba olvidando donde estaba pero es que estaba al borde del tercer orgasmo esa noche.

\- No grites – ordeno una voz ronca y gruesa, demasiado ronca. Estaba excitado, aguantando las ganas de acabar en ese instante, por eso había parado las embestidas y se estaba dedicando a tocar e indagar su cuerpo, explorando el sudoroso cuerpo femenino que tenía presionado frente a él, moviéndose en círculos, incitándolo a seguir embistiendo – voltéate – ordeno de nuevo. Él era demandante, exigente y nunca ella lo había visto con ese brillo tan metálico en sus ojos. Obedeció y se enfrento a su mirada de plomo, al mercurio líquido que la embargaba y la hacía humedecerse más de lo que ya estaba.

Él la tomo por lo muslos y la arrincono al viejo escritorio, sin reparo saco el costoso vestido carmín del cuerpo de aquella dorada mujer. Estaba completamente desnuda ante él, la devoro con la mirada, una mirada hambrienta que clamaba por más.

Su tonalidad de piel era dorada, como el oro que un día represento a su antagónica casa. Sus labios eran carnosos y ahora estaban algo inflamados y húmedos por todos los besos que habían recibidos, sin pensarlo la beso otra vez, succionando su labio inferior y adentro su lengua en su boca, danzando con la de ella en un baile mortal, un baile de poder, donde ninguno se daba por vencido. Si hubiera sabido antes que esa mujer besaba como lo hacía, la hubiera besado años atrás.

Sus ojos mostraban la misma fiereza que antes y podía arriesgarse a decir que más, lucía más viva que nunca, arriesgada, valiente, insolente e insoportable pero vaya que podía aguantarla. Era una fiera, era un honor a sus apodos, todos y cada uno de los apodos que ella había recibido en su vida pero ahora, haciendo lo que hacía y viendo como lo hacía tenía que colocarle otro. _Inalcanzable._

Su nariz respingada y fina estaba expandiéndose y contrayéndose rapidísimo, intentando regular una respiración que no se compensaba por culpa de él, quien la besaba y besaba sin tregua, sin descansos para tomar oxigeno evitando el poder nutrir a su cuerpo con aquel átomo fundamental.

Su cabello lucía a como había lucido en el pasado, el moño que seguro le había costado mucho tiempo haberse hecho estaba arruinado, sus bucles se esparcían por sus hombros y nunca en la vida le había parecido más sensual que ahora. ¡Por Salazar! Podía acabar de tan solo de verla, detallarla como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. Escudriñando cada poro de su cuerpo, cada lunar que adornaba su lienzo dorado.

Tuvo que admirar las marcas en su cuello, marcas rojas de algunas succiones que había hecho con alevosía y premeditación, le satisfacía ver aquellas marcas que encajarían perfectamente con su boca, una boca que nadie en la vida pensaría tocarían ese cuerpo escultural, ¿Cómo es que no la había visto antes? ¿Cómo no había detallado esos senos tersos, redondos que entraban perfectamente en su mano y se sentían pulcros, suaves, cómodos para descansar y que eran sabrosos como ningún manjar que hubiera probado antes?

Esa cintura estrecha y definida, que le invitaba a encajar sus manos y apretarla, apretarla hacía él para aumentar el contacto que no quería perder porque su temperatura era superior en esa parte del cuerpo, una temperatura perfecta. ¡Dios! ¿Cuántas veces pensaría en esa palabra, _perfecta_?

Abrió las piernas de ella un poco, permitiéndole a él lograr admirar su centro, el centro caliente y mojado que emanaba una energía de atracción por y hacía él.

Él tenía la corbata desanudada, todavía reposaba en su cuello pero no cumplía ninguna función, los botones de su camisa estaban esparcidos por alguna zona del aula luego de haber sido rasgados en un arranque de excitación descontrolado por parte de la castaña, toda una felina; y por último los pantalones desabrochados y bajados hasta la mitad de sus mulos. Se arrodillo ante ella, comenzó a besar sus tobillos, besos húmedos donde intercambiaba la lengua por sus labios cerrados y después a sus dientes, la hacía temblar, exhalar el aire que no permanecía por mucho tiempo en su interior e inclinar su cuerpo hacía atrás, apoyada en sus brazos y cerrando sus ojos, sintiendo y dejándose hacer lo que él quisiera hacerle.

No quería pensar en cómo carajos habían llegado a esa situación. Lo haría la mañana siguiente. Hoy no.

Pasó sus manos por sus pantorrillas y subió hasta sus rodillas donde beso con cuidado el hueco poplíteo y luego mordió la protuberancia del hueso femoral. La sintió temblar, ahogar gemidos que amenazaban con ser gritos, ladeo una sonrisa. Le gustaba sentirla así, tan vulnerable pero al mismo tiempo pasional, su miembro estaba tan erecto que parecía un pedazo de fierro ardiente. Palpitaba por volver a internarse en la cavidad femenina de esa mujer que lo estaba volviendo loco, jamás pensó que esa noche terminaría de esa forma. Él mismo había vociferado y asegurado que no iría a la conmemoración de los 5 años de la batalla de Hogwarts, él se había negado en rotundo y por primera vez agradecía a Blaise Zabini haberlo obligado a ir. Juraba que se lo agradecería al día siguiente.

Subió sus manos por sus muslos, esparciendo besos y lamidas, mordiscos que dejarían pequeños recordatorios de esa húmeda y flameante noche. Con un ágil movimiento se deshizo de los pantalones que ya le estaban molestando, no estaban puestos pero tampoco idos y le molestaban el movimiento, así que los saco rápidamente por sus piernas, solo estaba su camisa sin botones y la corbata. Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba el saco pero realmente no le interesaba en lo absoluto.

Llego a su centro, estaba completamente mojada, algunos líquidos viscosos escapan de sus labios mayores, señalándole como el ocasionador de aquello, el responsable de su lubricación fantástica. Ella podía jurar que nunca, en todos los años que había sido sexualmente activa jamás había estado tan excitada, con solamente sus caricias se había humedecido pero con sus besos se había inundado.

\- Estás mojada – le escucho decir, su voz estaba tan ronca y ahogada. Lo observo con premura, viendo que él también la miraba y le regalaba una sonrisa ladeada esas que un día había odiado y hoy la estaban haciendo acabar por más veces que nadie. Beso el interior de su muslo derecho, lamio hasta casi llegar a su intimidad pero salto al otro muslo donde bajo hasta la rodilla y de nuevo la miro – estás empapada – corrigió cuando llego al borde de su entrepierna e inhalo su olor, dulce, amargo y adictivo que le invitaba a probarla, pero quería torturarla. Necesitaba que ella implorara por él, por el placer que solo él podría otorgarle. La escucho gruñir cuando ignoro esa zona tan sensible sin prestarle la debida atención y beso su vientre, su ombligo donde se distrajo un rato penetrándolo con la lengua, ella se erizo por completa y tembló de placer bajo él.

Sus manos estaban a cada lado de las piernas de ella, sin tocarla por un momento, su boca se dirigió a uno de sus senos, el cual beso con lentitud, sintiendo como el pezón erecto de su magnífica montaña se tensaba y endurecía más, acusándolo por ser el responsable de todo el placer que sentía, de los temblores que no podía evitar sentir, sus neuronas estaban enviando tantos impulsos nerviosos que ella estaba segura que convulsionaria en cualquier momento.

\- Bésame – exigió ella en un susurro quedo. No podía hablar, su garganta estaba seca. El fuego que sentía en su interior estaba vaporizando todo líquido que fluía en su interior. Él obedeció, sonriendo contra su seno. Llego a su boca y succiono sus labios, mordió el inferior para profundizar el beso pero ella se alejo hacia atrás. La miro con fruncimiento.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto.

\- Bésame – repitió ella – allá abajo – estaba colorada, ruborizada por el atrevimiento. Ella no era así, siempre había sido puritana, en extremo según su ex novio pero ahora se sentía libre, explosiva, sagaz, capaz de hacer lo que quisiera. Si estaba haciendo lo que hacía, con quien lo hacía y donde lo hacía. No le importaba nada más. Él la miro con lujuria pura y la beso con fogosidad al tiempo que una de sus manos voló a su entrepierna y acaricio su clítoris, ese botón que clamaba por su atención, erecto y preparado para ser estimulado hasta ser liberado de la presión opresora que desencadenaba en la mejor revolución del mundo, el orgasmo. Esa explosión de placer infinita que duraba segundos.

\- Tus deseos son ordenes – decreto el hombre con su tono de voz irónico pero ella ahora sabía que era parte de él, de su esencia.

Un dedo presiono su órgano más sensible, otro se abrió camino a su centro, el lugar donde hacía muy poco su miembro había estado inmerso y atrapado por sus paredes musculares estrechas. Bajo su boca de la de ella en un camino tortuoso pero placentero, lo sintió besar su cuello, lamer su seno, mordisquearlo con cuidado un segundo antes de chupar sonoramente su pezón y dirigirse a su vientre incandescente, preparado para expulsar prontamente todo el calor que tenía aglomerado en su interior, beso con ternura cosa que la desestabilizo un poco su monte de Venus, el preámbulo del placer, ella estaba rasurada, completamente limpia de cualquier vello que molestara y eso que siempre dejaba algunos vellos adornando su feminidad pero el día anterior había depilado todo, línea del bikini y no línea del bikini. Ahora se alegraba, se felicitaba por haber decidido hacer aquello en último minuto por órdenes de una pelirroja que era su mejor amiga.

Sintió el aliento del rubio allí, sin poder evitarlo encorvo su espalda, entregándose más a él, abrió sus piernas con más amplitud, permitiendo su entrada, dándole una calurosa y húmeda bienvenida.

\- ¡Hazlo! – exclamo con frenesí. Estaba al borde del colapso, odiaba que fuera tan lento, quería hacerla sufrir, implorar por su presencia allí abajo, ella lo sabía y eso crispaba sus nervios. Alzo una de sus manos y la enredo en la platina cabellera del hombre que aún no se introducía en su hemisferio sur. Draco sonrió cuando sintió sus dedos asirse a su cabello lacio, sin más preámbulos introdujo un dedo en su cavidad al mismo tiempo que beso con su clítoris. Un beso igual de apasionado al que daba en sus labios faciales.

La oyó gemir, aferrarse a su cabello y mover levemente sus caderas hacía él.

Introdujo otro dedo en su interior. Pasaba su lengua en su clítoris al mismo tiempo que succionaba con cuidado esa zona tan delicada de su cuerpo, sabía que debía hacerlo con cuidado, muchos hombres pensaban que la fuerza era la clave o la rapidez pero él conocía el cuerpo de una mujer y algo incognito le indicaba como hacerla llegar a ella siendo esta su primera vez. No eran ninguna de esas cosas, era una mezcla de presión justa, humedad y sobretodo necesidad de consumir todo su ser, todos los líquidos que salían de ella, inundando sus dedos y ahora también sus labios y boca. Su sabor era jugoso, cálido y dulce, algo ácido en principio pero dulzón conforme seguías lamiendo y succionando su gema. Introdujo su clítoris y labios en su boca mientras apresuraba la penetración con sus dedos, quería hacerla explotar, necesitaba hacerlo porque él también quería introducirse en ella, quería embestirla hasta hacerla clamar su nombre con euforia.

\- Eres divina – dijo él. Hermione bufo. No quería oírlo, quería sentirlo. Su lengua hacía magia allí abajo, donde nadie había antes llegado. Ron nunca la había besado allí abajo y agradecía el hecho porque el rubio arrogante le hubiera dado una doble patada por el trasero. Jadeo cuando sintió la introducción de un tercer dedo en su interior, entrando y saliendo con fuerza y rapidez. Apretó sus paredes vaginales, lo sintió gruñir por lo bajo y succionar con más fuerza su clítoris. Él lo hacía como siempre había imaginado que se debía sentir, parecía un puto experto en un cuerpo tan diferente al de él.

Lamia, mordía con delicadeza y besaba con sagacidad aquel centro que cada vez más se contraía y contraía en lo que parecía ser la advertencia de un final.

\- ¡Dios! – exclamo cuando sus dedos empezaron a salir y entrar con más frenesí de su oquedad, su lengua lamía haciendo más presión en su clítoris, estaba perdiendo el control de respirar.

Sus piernas temblaban alrededor del cuerpo de ese insensato hombre que estaba profanando su cuerpo de maneras inexplicables. Su labio inferior no dejaba de temblar, su mano aferraba con más fuerza sus cabellos platinados y sus ojos estaban desenfocando la vista, cerro sus parpados aumentando más si se podía las sensaciones que él estaba desencadenando.

Una presión se hizo dueña de su bajo vientre inmediatamente, él no dejaba de introducirse y tampoco de besar su feminidad. Estaba colapsando. No jadeaba ni gemía, estaba emitiendo sonidos irreconocibles e imposibles de definir. Sentía las perlas de sudor caer por su frente, llegar a sus senos y de pronto, allí en ese momento lo sintió sacar los dedos de su interior, justo cuando sus paredes se contrajeron al máximo, alejo su boca de su intimidad y beso sus senos al mismo tiempo que frotaba con movimientos circulares y abrasantes su clítoris.

\- ¡Por Morgana! – exclamo. Una explosión se libero de su bajo vientre en el mismo instante en que sintió un chorro de liquido salir por alguna parte de su zona sur. Jamás en su vida había experimentado eso, acaba de tener una gloriosa eyaculación femenina.

Solo podía describirlo como la liberación del placer, su espalda impacto con el escritorio, sus manos se aferraron a los antebrazos del rubio, no le importo rasguñarlo, no le importo nada. Estuvo segura que en ese momento conoció los cielos del gran Odín, los valles del paraíso liderados por Jehová, conoció a la primera mujer que sintió un orgasmo y la abrazo, le agradeció por haber descubierto su cuerpo, haber curioseado con su centro palpitante.

Había sentido fuego en su vientre que se esparcía con llamaradas inmensas a través de su vagina e inundaba su clítoris sensible, no sabía definir cada sensación porque todas se mezclaron, cada una había sido tan potente como la anterior. Solo que al final habían explotado en un chorro potente de agua que salió disparado de su interior.

Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, sin control, bombeando descompensadamente la sangre a todo su organismo, sobretodo a ese pequeño botón que ahora valoraba más que nunca.

Los pulmones estaban tratando de hacer el intercambio gaseoso necesario para poder ayudar al corazón a regularizar su función. Cada pierna temblaba más que la otra y sus ojos aún incapaces de enfocar alguna imagen nítida permanecían cerrados.

El rubio la tomo por el cuello y colocándose encima de ella, entre sus piernas inundadas se adentro en su interior. La castaña exhalo, ese hombre astuto estaba avivando las cenizas para incendiarla otra vez. Su masculinidad era gruesa, larga y venosa. Rosada como un apetitoso chorizo español. De repente tenía ganas de averiguar si su sabor sería igual de bueno pero por el momento no tenía las fuerzas de hacerlo ni siquiera sabía cómo su cuerpo estaba preparado de nuevo para recibir la intromisión de aquella parte del rubio tan satisfactoria pero así lo hizo, su vagina gustosamente atrapo a su masculinidad. Sentirlo inundándola de nuevo con su miembro la hizo jadear.

Se aferro con uñas a su espalda cubierta pero necesitaba sentirlo, sentir su cuerpo caliente y fornido, metió las manos por la abertura de la camisa y se aferro así a su espalda desnuda, dura y musculosa. Ya no era el flacucho de antes, tenía cada abdominal marcado, una espalda ancha y fuerte, unos brazos formados, aunque no había quitado su camisa los había sentido, se había anclado a ellos en algunas embestidas antes y podía saberlo. Su cuello era largo y ancho repleto de algunos lunares castaños que lo hacían lucir aún más hermoso, pinceladas sutiles en aquella piel nívea de porcelana.

Él la miraba directamente a los ojos, cuando ella abrió los suyos se perdió en esa mirada gris brillante llena de lujuria y deseo. Él la deseaba en ese momento y el pene que se adentraba una y otra vez en su interior, duro como una piedra se lo confirmaba. Estaba tan erecto que llegaba más allá de su cuello uterino, contraía sus paredes vaginales sin querer para poder cubrir todo su grosor, sentir cada embestida con una claridad tetradimensional.

Tenía una nariz respingada, característica de un aristócrata milenario. Unos labios finos y pálidos, suaves y suculentos, lo último lo sabía literalmente. Su cabello ahora no estaba peinado como antes, aplastando sus rubios cabellos por el exceso de gel sino libre, ondeante con el viento que lo rozaba. Aunque en esa aula no había viento pero lo imaginaba caminando por las calles mientras el viento hacía danzar aquellos mechones cenizas tornándose a plata. Nunca había visto a alguien con un cabello de su tonalidad, era tan jodidamente atractivo. ¿Cómo es que jamás noto ese atractivo? Bueno no es que precisamente no lo notara, sino que lo ignoraba así como intentaba ignorar la existencia de ese estúpido mocoso que le había hecho la vida imposible o por lo menos intentado. Pero ahora no tenía facciones infantiles, sus rasgos eran más duros, masculinos y maduros. Su cuerpo estaba desarrollado al máximo y su masculinidad lo confirmaba.

Draco Malfoy ya no era un niño. Era todo un hombre y vaya que daba la talla.

Las embestidas se volvían cada vez más erráticas así como las respiraciones de ambos, la castaña estaba segura que si llegaba al orgasmo de nuevo no podría caminar para salir de allí.

\- Te deseo – comento él. Ella se aferro más a su espalda, afianzando sus uñas con ímpetu, sin importarle si lo lastimaba, tenía enrollada sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, permitiéndole más libertad de movimiento y aumentando la capacidad de profundidad. Lo sentía en su vientre, superando las barreras conocidas.

\- ¡Sí! – exclamo ella. Extasiada del más primitivo y placentero placer del mundo. Él tomo un lado de sus caderas y comenzó a embestir con más fuerza, saliendo de su interior e introduciéndose sin cuidado en ella. - ¡Ahh! – jadeo la castaña. Lo había sentido en todo el cuerpo, hasta su cabello sintió la electrificación.

\- Di mi nombre – ordeno mirándola fijamente, perdiéndose en la mirada incendiada de esa castaña. Ahogándose en los ojos miel que lo miraban oscurecidos, oscurecidos de placer, incendiados de goce y deleite. El iris de la mujer tenías brazas hirvientes brillando, pequeñas pinceladas doradas que parecían irradiar fuego hasta él. Era tan estrecha. – Joder – dijo al sentir como ella contraía sus paredes y apretaba sus piernas alrededor. Estaba a punto de venirse dentro de ella.

\- ¡Malfoy! – exclamo. De nuevo estaba siendo recibida por todos los dioses, los antiguos, nuevos y herejes. Los del viejo mundo y los que saludaban este. Comprimió su interior, apretando el miembro del rubio en el proceso, no podía aguantar más. Se aferro a su espalda con más potencia clavando sus uñas y dejando unas marcas que seguro el rubio sentiría con énfasis la mañana siguiente. Se inclino hacía él, atrapando sus labios en un beso impasible, demostrándole todo el placer que estaba sintiendo en ese momento al ser llevada de nuevo por él al paraíso, y es que los movimientos erráticos de él habían hecho que la presión aumentara en su interior y también en su sensible e hinchado clítoris.

\- Mi nombre – su voz ronca sonó tajante. Pronuncio cada palabra pegado a los labios inflamados de la castaña. Las penetraciones volvieron con más fuerza, estaba a punto de llegar. Las contracciones de la mujer apretaban su miembro de una manera inhumana, demasiado placer. La castaña lo miro a los ojos con profundidad, clavándose en algún lugar que el rubio pensaba ya no existía. Sus frentes estaban unidas al igual que sus narices, mientras ella se aferraba a su espalda y el apretaba sus caderas y su seno. Los apretó con fuerza cuando sintió la tensión en su cuerpo aumentar, una presión se acumulaba en sus testículos, tensándolos hasta llevar con fuerza la presión a su pene.

\- Draco – dijo ella de pronto y el sonido de su nombre en sus labios fue la bienvenida a su placer, la culminación de ese encuentro que les había llegado de casualidad y del cual seguro se arrepentirían a la mañana siguiente.

\- Hermione – replico él. Su labio se adueño del de ella y ella juro que le dislocaría la cadera por la fuerza que implementaba en su agarre pero no se quejo, solo gimió contra sus labios al mismo tiempo que él gruñía contra los suyos. Su nombre sonaba diferente cuando él lo decía, él sabía cómo pronunciarlo, como gesticular cada silaba. No podía creer que por ese simple hecho estuviera llegando de nuevo al placer, uniéndosele en la excursión a los lindes del universo donde nadie conocía el orgasmo y ellos fueron a gritarlo con arrogancia. Sentía la explosión esparcirse en su interior, en su cavidad vaginal inundándose con la sustancia vital caliente y espesa del rubio. Estaba extasiada, no podía sentir nada más. Nunca había sentido tanto en una sola noche, nunca.

La relajación llego después de unos minutos en los que permanecieron unidos, tratando de equilibrar sus estados fisiológicos, se besaban con calma con una ternura repetida que descolocaba a la castaña, no pensaba que con tanta furia y salvajismo el platino podría ser también delicado o tierno en algunos momentos pero si lo era, la besaba con calma, acariciando con su lengua sus labios y luego danzando sutilmente con su lengua.

Draco se recostó unos instantes sobre ella, escuchando su corazón bombear más rítmicamente sus latidos, la sentía acariciar su espalda con sus dedos, pequeñas espirales imaginarias hechas con delicadeza.

Después de unos minutos que parecieron muy cortos se levanto de ella, con un movimiento de varita limpio el cuerpo de la castaña que aún se mantenía recostada en el escritorio, incapacitada para moverse. El rubio sonrió al darse cuenta que sus piernas temblaban levemente todavía y su pecho subía y bajaba con más velocidad de lo normalmente aceptado. Abotono su camisa y con otro movimiento de varita arreglo su corbata. Coloco sus bóxers y pantalón en su sitio, movimiento de varita y la camisa quedo sin arrugas y metida adecuadamente dentro de sus pantalones.

\- Debes pararte – dijo él. La veía allí viendo al techo con las mejillas ruborizadas, los labios entreabiertos y aunque sonara como una locura, le provocaba volver a internarse en su…

\- Lo sé – respondió ella, callando sus pensamientos pecaminosos y placenteros – no puedo moverme – dijo apenada. Le causo gracia ver como la sangre subía a sus mejillas arrebolándola aún más.

El platino hizo el trabajo por ella, la vistió con magia y arreglo lo que más pudo su cabello pero no pudo hacerle el moño que había llevado al principio de la fiesta, así que solo lo dejo suelto pero manejable. Intento apaciguar el rubor de sus mejillas pero era imposible, estaban rojas, recibiendo mucho riego sanguíneo.

\- Tenemos que irnos – explico él. Que incomodo era ahora todo. El calor se estaba difuminando poco a poco. Ella asintió, sin mirarlo a la cara, estaba sentada en el escritorio y con dificultad se afianzo al suelo que no estaba segura fuera completamente solido.

\- Ojala pudiera desaparecerme de Hogwarts – dijo ella. Draco carcajeo. El aspecto de la castaña era peor que el suyo, estaba seguro.

\- ¿Le digo a la chica comadreja que venga por ti? – Hermione negó de inmediato.

\- No seas memo – critico – no me pueden ver así. ¿Qué van a pensar?

\- Que tuviste muchos orgasmos y tuviste el mejor sexo del mundo – la castaña rodo los ojos. Que insolente y cara dura.

\- No te des aires, no fue para tanto.

\- Tus gemidos, humedad y sonidos no están de acuerdo contigo – sentencio él, enumerando cada uno con sus dedos.

Hermione lo miro con rabia pero no la suficiente porque solo se gano una sonrisa ladeada del rubio y un ademán de manos haciéndose el inocente – Eres un idiota, me voy – aviso ella dirigiéndose a la puerta del aula – Adiós, Malfoy. – Draco la miro caminar hacia la puerta, observándole el culo que se veía jodidamente grande con ese vestido entallado de color rojo pasión como toda ella.

\- Mejor era cuando decías mi nombre de pila, gritabas, perdón – dijo él como si nada. La castaña lo miro sobre su hombre y sonrió.

\- Gánate que repita tu nombre de nuevo entonces – respondió altiva, orgullosa y sonrojada – Y deja de verme el trasero – y salió del salón. Un salón que habían usado hacía mucho tiempo de una manera completamente diferente. Draco sonrió.

¿Quién diría que Draco Malfoy después de 5 años de haber terminado el colegio se acostaría con Hermione Granger en un aula de pociones, mientras todo el mundo estaba en el gran comedor, celebrando? Nadie. Estaba seguro que nadie jamás habría imaginado aquello. Ni siquiera él o ella.

Sus ancestros debían estar revolcándose en las tumbas pero no le importaba. Había tenido el mejor sexo de toda su vida con esa leona que había considerado insufrible por muchos años, que había odiado infantilmente por asuntos sin importancia real y que ahora ¡Merlín! De verdad que tenía un buen trasero.

Camino hacia la puerta, ya había pasado un tiempo. No hacía falta seguir divagando en su mente sobre pensamientos que no servían de nada. Una prenda negra le llamo la atención justo al llegar a la puerta, descansando allí a un lado de la madera desgastada.

\- Hola hermosa – saludo él. La antigua prenda íntima que había cubierto el hemisferio sur de la castaña, la que él había desgarrado estaba allí. Olvidada. Que mala educación sería que la dejara allí, con una sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos la guardo en el bolsillo interior de su saco. – Que buena fiesta, que buena fiesta – repitió varias veces antes de salir con una sonrisa tan inmensa que nadie reconocería que él es Draco Malfoy. El aristócrata por excelencia del mundo mágico. Sangre pura más sensual. Hombre codiciado. Millonario insuperable y filántropo recién conocido.

. ** _Continuara_**.


	2. Rememorando

_Saludos chicos y chicas... Gracias por el recibimiento. Veo que algunas personas pensaban que iba a ser un One-shot y pues no. Será una historia no muy larga pero si con temática.  
Espero no les haya decepcionado el capítulo anterior así como espero este también les guste. Explico un poco como surgió todo, tenemos que tener claro que ahora Draco y Hermione tienen 22 y 23 años respectivamente e imagino que el nivel de madurez de una persona que vivió una guerra es más rápida. _

_Déjenme_ _sus dudas, comentarios, críticas constructivas, destructivas o un punto._

 _En el siguiente capítulo les dejare una recomendación musical._

 _¡A leer!_

* * *

 _ **Rememorando**_

\- ¡Te tiraste a Granger! – exclamo un hombre de tez morena, cabello crispado, ojos color miel y sonrisa radiante. - ¡No lo puedo creer! – gritaba, estaba caminando de un lado a otro. Impactado por la información que había logrado sonsacarle a su mejor amigo – ¿Me estás jodiendo? – La rotunda negación del rubio lo impacto más. - ¿Es en serio?

\- ¡Coño, que sí! – grito el rubio arto por la situación. Se lo había contado porque no había dejado de pincharle los cojones. _¿Qué hiciste ayer? ¿Por qué te desapareciste por más de dos horas? ¿Con quién estabas? Te dije que quería que vinieras conmigo para pasar un rato diferente. Draco me has sacado el cuerpo. ¿Tienes a otro? ¿Te follaste a una zorra en mis narices?_ Cuando Blaise quería tocarle las narices, vaya, que lo lograba.

\- ¿Y qué tal coge? – pregunto el moreno sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio del rubio como todo un cotilla, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos de par en par y una sonrisa estúpida.

\- Eso no es asunto tuyo – pero la sonrisa de satisfacción se le escapo a Draco en ese momento y Blaise la pillo.

\- ¡Joder! – Exclamo con un silbido de admiración – Que me quito el sombrero ante la _comelibros_. No te veía una sonrisa así desde hacía más de un año. Te la has follado como has querido – canturreo – y yo no he pillado nada – confeso con pucheros infantiles.

\- A mi me dijeron otra cosa – pico el rubio.

\- Ni te atrevas – amenazo el moreno.

\- ¿No te gusta Millicent? – la inocencia de aquella pregunta no concordaba con el portador. Blaise le lanzo una mirada asesina.

\- Ojala la próxima vez que quieras tirártela no se te pare – las manos de Blaise se juntaron en forma de rezo y cerró los ojos. Draco carcajeo.

\- Pues se usar mi lengua y dedos – afirmo. Blaise lo miro boquiabierto.

\- Eres un depravado – zanjo el moreno. Draco rodo los ojos. Era un inmaduro de primera calidad. – No me hables como si fuera una persona sin pudor.

\- Eres una persona sin pudor – replico el rubio. Nunca había conocido a una persona más ninfómana que el moreno. Se podía tirar a lo que fuera. ¡Por Merlín! Había hecho tríos con hombres.

\- No sé de que hablas – afirmo el moreno haciendo un ademán con la mano. - ¿Y cuando repites? – pregunto con interés.

\- No sé si vuelva a verla – le decepcionaba esa idea y esa decepción le aterraba.

\- ¿Apostamos? – propuso Blaise.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que se vuelven a ver y no dudarán en follarse con furia. – era un decreto lleno de seguridad. – Quiero un auto muggle – dijo pasando su dedo índice por su barbilla - Por cierto, estoy esperando.

\- Qué – pregunto malhumorado el rubio. Tenía papeles que firmar, pergaminos que leer y el moreno lo que quería era cotillear.

\- El agradecimiento que me debes porque gracias a mi te has follado a Granger – explico él – tú no querías ir y ahora pienso que tal vez si no hubieras ido, yo me la hubiera gozado – Draco carcajeo.

\- Ni en tus mejores sueños. – zanjo Draco con el ceño fruncido. Blaise sonrió.

\- Tan bien así ¿no? – Draco rodo los ojos y le ignoro. No contestaría eso, no regaría lo buen polvo que era esa jodida leona. Y vaya que le daba el merecido reconocimiento a su casa en Hogwarts. Cuando amaneció toda la espalda le ardía y cuando vio su reflejo en el espejo pudo entender porqué. Zarpas de una leona estaban tatuadas con sangre en su amplia espalda. Clamando que ella había estado ahí. No pudo evitar que un sonrisilla lujuriosa posara sus labios al rememorar como la había pasado con ella.

\- Deja de tocarme las narices, Blaise y vete, tengo trabajo que hacer – espeto el rubio. El moreno llevo su mano al pecho en un gesto de dolencia.

\- Pero si hoy es sábado. – repuso el moreno. – Vamos a salir.

\- El lunes a primera hora tengo una reunión con el ministro y no tengo todo listo.

\- Una reunión de que – exigió saber el moreno con el ceño fruncido. Draco gruño y cerró los ojos, inhalo paciencia.

\- El proyecto que tengo para San Mungo y el colegio. – Explico – y lárgate de una vez o te juro que te hechizo – amenazo colocando la varita en el escritorio. Blaise bufo sonoramente y con un portazo salió de la oficina del rubio dejándolo en paz. Draco cerró los ojos y viajo al pasado por un momento, recordando ciertos labios sobre los suyos, una mano jalando sus cabellos y unas uñas clavarse en su espalda mientras la penetraba. – Hoy no amigo – le dijo resignado a su mejor amigo, quien estaba poniéndose duro como piedra al sentir los recuerdos de su amo.

 _ **oOo**_

Los incesantes golpes a la puerta de su apartamento la despertaron de su reparador sueño. Con gruñidos y maldiciones susurradas se levanto de la cama, tenía solo una blusa vieja que le quedaba grande y unas bragas de abuelita que se colocaba solo cuando le venía la menstruación pero es que cuando llego a su casa la madrugada de esa noche, el mundo le parecía demasiado inestable como para ponerse algo que no fuera sumamente cómodo, por poco estuvo en acostarse completamente desnuda pero el frio detuvo esa idea y se cambio.

\- ¡Ya voy! – grito iracunda. Los golpes zumbaban en sus sensibles oídos. Se sentía borracha y no era porque hubiese bebido alcohol.

\- ¡Hermione Jane Granger! – exclamo una voz irritante en extremo cuando la castaña abrió la puerta, no espero a ser bienvenida, de un manotazo aparto a la anfitriona del lugar y se adentro en el lugar.

\- Adelante – susurro la castaña rodando los ojos.

\- ¡Casi no pude dormir! – grito de nuevo la pelirroja, parada en el medio de la sala con los brazos en jarra y el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Por? – pregunto somnolienta la castaña. Bostezando y desperezándose.

\- No lo sé, dime tú – exigió ella con visible cara de pocos amigos. Su rostro blanco y pecoso estaba casi en tonalidad como su cabello pelirrojo. Hermione bufo. Su mente todavía embobada no sabía de qué diablos hablaba su amiga.

\- Ginny, no estoy en mis 5 sentidos para estas divagaciones, si tienes algo que decirme, suéltalo. – Respondió concisa. Aún le dolía la entrepierna, aún sentía un cierto calorcillo por todo su cuerpo cosquilleando en ciertas zonas que ahora lucían un color más rojizo que las demás partes de su piel. _Maldito hurón,_ pensó cuando se vio la noche anterior llena de marcas violáceas. Ese hombre la había marcado por completo.

\- Ayer te desapareciste, Hermione – comenzó ella sulfurada – baile con Neville y cuando regrese ya no estabas. – se le veía molesta, iracunda por haberse tenido que ir sola después a la madriguera.

\- Lo siento, fui a recorrer el castillo y después me sentí algo mareada y regrese a casa – contesto la castaña evasiva.

\- Algo así pensé – empezó la pelirroja – y busque por los pasillos del castillo y resulta que alguien más estaba buscando a una persona que se le había perdido – la castaña la miro interrogante – Zabini, ¿recuerdas? – pregunto con el ceño fruncido. Hermione apretó los labios. _Mierda._

\- Si – afirmo con desgana caminando hacia la cocina. De pronto tenía mucha sed.

\- Bueno – continúo ella. – Me lo encontré vagando por el tercer piso y me dijo que estaba buscando a Malfoy, que hacía horas no lo veía – la castaña conocía lo suficiente a Ginny para saber que estaba divagando solo para llegar a la pregunta final. Lo que daría Hermione por saber mentir.

\- Ve al grano, Ginny – exigió Hermione con carácter. Tomando el vaso con agua de un solo tirón.

\- ¿Te liaste con el hurón? – soltó. Hermione tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no escupirle el agua en la cara. Trago con lentitud, respiro y bufo.

\- ¡Estás loca! – exclamo.

\- ¿En serio? – Pregunto irónica – a las mejores amigas no se le miente – golpe bajo para la sensatez de la castaña y esa pelirroja astuta lo sabía.

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Ginny? – Pregunto desviando el tema – te he dicho que vague por los pasillos y luego me vine a mi casa. Creo que bebí mucho. – Incredulidad albergaba en el rostro de la menor de los Weasley.

\- Hermione, tomaste dos vasos de ponche uno con alcohol y el otro de frutas. – replico, si su madre la viera se sentiría orgullosa. Era una copia más joven de Molly - tú jamás me dejarías sola en una fiesta a menos que te hubieras liado con alguien y jamás me estarías tratando de desviar el tema si ese alguien no fuera nada más y nada menos que tu archienemigo – puntos contundentes. La castaña le sostuvo la fiera mirada a la pelirroja por un largo rato. Estaba luchando una guerra para ver quien torcía el brazo y contaba la verdad. Hermione exhalo. ¡ _Maldita moral! ¡Maldita sensatez!_

\- Me líe con Malfoy – acepto, al mismo tiempo que su rostro se coloreaba de rojo pasión. Haciéndole la competencia a todos los Weasley.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – grito eufórica la mujer. Ella lo sospechaba pero pensaba que la castaña le daría una lección de no inmiscuirse en la vida de los demás o de no decir disparates pero allí estaba, confesando su crimen.

\- Me líe con Malfoy – repitió más ruborizada.

\- ¡Júramelo! – exigió.

\- ¿No que ya sabías? – pregunto con desgana.

\- Tenía mis sospechas pero jamás pensé que… bueno… tú sabes… tú… él – divagaba de nuevo. – Y…

\- ¿Y qué?

\- ¿Qué tal es? – pregunto curiosa. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

\- No seas cotilla, Ginevra – regaño la castaña, sabía que ella odiaba que la llamaran así pero no le quedaba más remedio. No podía contar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, moriría de vergüenza – te conté suficiente… ¡No te diré nada más! – finalizo con los brazos cruzados.

\- A Malfoy no se le había visto más desde su divorcio sensacionalista – dijo de pronto la pelirroja, luego de haber pasado un rato en silencio. Un silencio incomodo. Hermione la miro.

\- ¿Estaba casado? – pregunto sin querer con más energía de la necesaria. Ginny le sonrió picara.

\- Si – afirmo con travesura – se caso un año después de la guerra, con la menor de las Greengrass pero esa pequeña serpiente parece que le fue infiel con algún empresario italiano, al instante se divorciaron, Draco desapareció de los flashes por más de tres años, nadie sabía que había vuelto, me sorprendí al verlo anoche – explico con detalles.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes eso? – o ella era una despabilada o Ginny era más cotilla de lo que pensaba.

\- La zorra de mi hermano es mejor amiga de la zorra cotillera de Parvati que como sabes es editora de corazón de bruja, así que…

\- Ya entendí – interrumpió la castaña – de igual manera no se repetirá.

\- ¿Cómo sabes? – pregunto curiosa la pelirroja.

\- Porque ninguno de los dos buscara al otro – replico con seguridad.

\- ¿Y si se encuentran por casualidad? – Hermione la vio frunciendo el ceño. Era absurdo que estuviera imaginando un segundo encuentro, lo que había pasado había sido algo… no sabía lo que había sido pero sabía que él no la buscaría algo que le daba bastante desazón y ella tampoco haría el hincapié de buscarlo, ella no era una regalada ni mucho menos. Rememoraría aquel encuentro y ya.

\- No vamos a encontrarnos en la calle y follar frente a todo el mundo, Ginny – respondió con rabia, rabia porque no le gustaba sentirse decepcionada. Odiaba el día siguiente de una noche de pasión y este le parecía de lo más horrible, lo que hubiera dado por amanecer con él. ¿Qué? Los pensamientos de la castaña la traicionaban, la fiera que llevaba dentro y que no sabía que tenía era una vendida. Nunca se había sentido así por Ronald, nunca tuvo esa necesidad de tenerlo otra vez dentro de ella – Además ya no quiero hablar del tema. Tengo trabajo que hacer – se excuso ruborizada, los pensamientos que llegaban a su mente le estaban dando calor.

\- Hoy es sábado, Hermione.

\- Lo sé pero ayer no adelante nada por tener que arreglarme para el baile así que debo hacer todo lo que no he hecho si es que mañana quieres que vaya contigo a almorzar a la madriguera – Ginny la miro compungida pero asintió. Se adentro en la pequeña chimenea de la casa de la castaña y se marcho del lugar. No podía rebatirle muchas cosas a Hermione, su carácter era mil veces peor que él de ella.

\- De esta no te salvas, te voy a sacar toda la información… - dijo Ginny parada dentro de la chimenea, gritándole – Así sea a punta de hechizos o chantaje. – Y desapareció dentro de una llamarada de humo.

– Estuvo casado – susurro para ella misma luego de quedarse sola en su apartamento.

Se acerco al mueble en forma de L que tenía en su sala y se recostó con una taza de chocolate caliente.

Él había estado casado y se había divorciado. No lo sabía, realmente no había vuelto a escuchar de él desde el juicio en el cual Harry y ella testificaron a su favor.

El fuego de la noche anterior no le había permitido mantener mucho tiempo de conversación civilizada con él. Ahora, con el frío inminente que se adueñaba de su piel se sentía algo arrepentida y afligida. Se había acostado con Draco Malfoy y fue excelente pero y ¿ahora?

¿Qué pasaba ahora?

\- Mierda – resoplo con pesar. Que complicada era su mente racional cuando quería echarle un vendaval de términos moralistas encima. Cerró los ojos y rememoro como había llegado a esa aula de pociones prendada de la boca de un rubio que en un pasado cercano había odiado.

 _ **oOo**_

 _ **Flashback**_

 _\- ¿Me persigues, Granger? – escucho la castaña a sus espaldas. Una voz familiar pero más madura le había tomado por sorpresa, estaba asomada en la torre de astronomía, admirando el horizonte oscuro que cubría y embellecía el paraje del colegio. Volteo sobre su hombro y suspiro. Hacía cinco largos años no lo veía pero reconocería esa odiosa voz donde fuera._

 _\- Hola, Malfoy – respondió ella a su interrogante – podría acusarte de lo mismo, yo he llegado aquí primero. – Repuso luego de un segundo. El rubio se acerco a la baranda y bebió un trago de lo que le parecía ser whisky de fuego._

 _\- Tan encantadora como siempre – comento irónico. Hermione volteo a verlo, estaba vestido de negro. Completamente de negro, lucía sombrío pero aún así atractivo, no lo negaría. No tenía los mismos rasgos que recordaba excepto aquella sonrisa ladeada y presumida, su mirada ahora era más profunda y metalizada - ¿te gusta lo que ves? – Pregunto arrogante._

 _\- Creo que la persona que ha mirado mi trasero más tiempo del moralmente correcto has sido tú – respondió ella altiva. Lo había sentido a sus espaldas antes que él pronunciara palabra, el escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo se lo afirmo cuando escucho su voz. Draco sonrió para sus adentros, que perceptiva era esa condenada bruja. Había subido para distraer su mente del bullicio del gran comedor, recordando sus días allí en esa alta torre que le había dado paz y tranquilidad en el pasado, cuando tenía más responsabilidades que un adulto, cuando planeaba un asesinato._

 _No pudo evitar quedarse embobado cuando vio a una mujer vestida de rojo pasión, que dejaba al descubierto una tersa y dorada espalda para el deleite visual, cabello castaño atado en un moño que dejaba libre ciertos rizos más dorados y un trasero endemoniadamente resaltado con esa prenda. Se había excitado y cuando la reconoció se sorprendió de la buena evolución que había tenido esa insufrible sabelotodo._

 _\- Así qué la pregunta es: ¿te gusta lo que ves, Malfoy? – continuo ella, altiva y orgullosa por haberlo cogido con las manos en la masa._

 _\- Mucho, Granger – admitió él sin pizca de ironía. Hermione lo miro en ese momento, volteando su vista del horizonte y el amplio lago que recorría la periferia del colegio. Él en cambio miraba al frente, sin inmutarse por el sonrojo repentino de la castaña y su descontrol cardiaco._

 _\- ¿Qué? – pregunto incrédula._

 _\- Tienes un muy buen trasero, el tiempo ha hecho buenas cosas contigo. – Contesto con franqueza._

 _\- Eres un idiota, Malfoy – replico malhumorada. No sabía lo que se traía el rubio pero algo sabía, era un insolente – se ve que no has cambiado nada._

 _Draco la miro y sonrió. Tomo otro sorbo de su vaso y le ofreció a ella._

 _\- ¿Tomarías del mismo vaso que una impura? – pregunto ella reticente._

 _\- Tomaría de la botella – pico él, mostrando la botella que había llevado con él._

 _\- Nos vemos – dijo ella. Era el mismo asqueroso hurón que hacía años y ella no tenía tiempo para rememorar ese tiempo del colegio. No le interesaba rememorar sus insultos y comportamientos absurdos e infantiles. Ella había madurado, crecido y sobretodo no era una estúpida._

 _\- Fue una broma – dijo rápidamente antes que ella se diera la vuelta – obviamente tomaré de tu vaso – agrego – hace mucho tiempo que no te veía, Granger – dijo de pronto. La castaña se afianzo a la baranda y lo miro de reojo._

 _\- Cinco años – confirmo. Tomo un sorbo del trago y cerró los ojos, odiaba el sabor del alcohol. Draco carcajeo. Ella lo miro ceñuda - ¿Qué?_

 _\- No te gusta el alcohol – asevero él con una sonrisa honesta - ¿llevas la cuenta?_

 _\- Malfoy no me toques las narices – se mofo ella – no te veo desde el juicio y eso fue hace cinco años – reafirmo. Le dio el vaso a Draco con una mueca de asco y aspiro con la boca abierta. De verdad odiaba el sabor del alcohol pero más el del whisky. Podía tomarse unas copitas de vino o un vaso de cerveza pero los licores secos la mareaban. Su hígado no era muy tolerable._

 _Otra carcajada por parte del rubio. Lleno su vaso con el licor y lo bebió de un solo trago – Es algo innato tener la necesidad de tocarte las narices – la escucho bufar - ¿Cómo has estado? – pregunto después de un rato incomodo._

 _\- ¿Tan aburrido estás en la celebración que sigues hablando conmigo? – pregunto ella de pronto. Era incomodo hablar con él como si fueran amigos. Nunca lo habían sido y podía soportar ser cordial pero ya llevaban bastante rato aparentando ser algo que jamás serían. Toda una vida de abusos e insultos no se iban de la noche a la mañana y no sabía porque se sentía tan incómoda con él, un calor la embargaba y sabía que la brisa del demonio que estaba haciendo en ese momento era helada, así que el calor era interno no venía precisamente del exterior._

 _\- Siendo francos siempre disfrute más discutir contigo que hablar babosadas con los demás – la franqueza en sus palabras, la seriedad en sus gestos, su impasible mirada viendo al horizonte navegando en pensamientos donde ella no era bienvenida._

 _\- ¿Antes o después de insultarme? – Pregunto sarcástica la castaña. Él sonrió ante sus palabras._

 _\- Antes, después y durante los insultos, viendo como nunca cerrabas el pico a pesar de eso – respondió él ante los intentos fallidos de la castaña para hacerlo caer en su antiguo yo. Draco había cambiado, después de la guerra solo mantuvo lazos con Nott y Zabini, todos sus "amigos" desaparecieron del foco. No querían la vergüenza de tener tratos con un exmortifago. Su reputación había sido ensuciada por él mismo y su padre, le costó bastante tiempo recuperarla y crear bases solidas, aún trabajaba en ello, diariamente, minuto a minuto. No le sorprendía la desconfianza de la leona, se lo esperaba._

 _\- Eso es porque nunca me he callado ante nadie – replico ella. Le alegaba secretamente ser una de las pocas personas que jamás se dejo minimizar por ese arrogante. – Creo que debería irme, ya es tarde – finalizo. Extrañamente la estaba pasando bien con él y eso no le gustaba._

 _\- ¿La comadreja te pega? – pregunto con veneno implícito. Fue el turno de ella para carcajear._

 _\- No – negó entre risas – aunque pensándolo bien, si._

 _\- ¿Te casaste con la comadreja? – pregunto él. Le supo amargo eso, se había buceado a esa mujer apenas la vio y se entretenía más con ella que con todas las personas en el gran salón. Por la simple razón que ella no lo halagaba ni tampoco quería impresionar._

 _\- No – fue el momento de negar fervientemente – Ron y yo cortamos al año después de la guerra, ahora esta liado con Lav-Lav – una mueca de desagrado apareció en sus labios._

 _\- ¿Celos?_

 _\- Para nada – negó con la cabeza – lo compadezco, esa mujer es insoportable, si la trataras me dieras la razón, Malfoy, hasta tú la detestarías - ¿acaso no estaba por irse? Él maldito hurón la había distraído y de nuevo estaba recostada de la baranda de la torre - ¿y tú?_

 _\- Pude oír un par de veces su horrenda voz, así que si, te doy la razón – Hermione carcajeo ante su aseveración y mueca de asco - ¿Yo qué? – pregunto con la ceja levantada en clara señal de no entender su pregunta._

 _\- ¿Te casaste con Parkinson? – pregunto ella ruborizada, gesto que no paso desapercibido por el rubio._

 _\- Para nada – repitió como ella. – Ella está abajo con uno algún viejo sugardaddy. – Hermione lo miro horrorizada – no te asombres, ella siempre ha sido así. Persiguiendo la billetera más llena._

 _\- Por eso pensé que terminaría contigo – apunto ella._

 _\- Aunque mi bóveda de Gringots es insuperable – petulante, Hermione rodo los ojos – ella jamás me intereso de ese modo._

 _\- Malfoy – interrumpió – los vi en más de una ocasión tragándose en los pasillos del colegio – Draco carcajeo. La castaña nunca lo había visto carcajear con sinceridad, soltando por esa boca algo más que veneno. – No seas mentiroso._

 _\- No seas celosa, Granger – replico acercándose. Acercándose peligrosamente a ella. – Éramos unos adolescentes con las hormonas a mil, solo eso. Jamás me enseriaría con alguien como ella._

 _\- Nunca en mi vida te he celado y nunca lo haré – repuso con orgullo, no aminorándose ante su presencia alta y atrayente. Su cuerpo desprendía un olor adictivo. Un perfume caro que le gustaba mucho, lo había olido en una perfumería hacía muchos años y ahora en él._

 _\- Diré un refrán muggle para ti: "nunca digas de esta agua no beberé porque el camino es largo y te puede dar sed" – la seguridad de sus palabras, la pronunciación de cada silaba. ¿Acaso una sola copa de whisky la había hecho perder la coherencia?_

 _\- ¿Puedes quitarte? – pregunto nerviosa. Su cercanía, el olor, aquella mirada gris brillante la hacía sentir así._

 _\- Si la comadreja no te está buscando, ¿Por qué tienes que irte?_

 _\- He venido con Ginny – respondió queda – a ella también le has dicho comadreja por eso afirme a tu pregunta – Hermione era la clase de mujer que divagaba horas en dar una respuesta, era parte de su esencia. Y cuando estaba nerviosa, más._

 _\- ¿Siempre debes tener la razón? – pregunto. Le causaba gracia que ella usara sus palabras en su contra. Ella asintió. – Que se vaya sola, puedes quedarte aquí conmigo._

 _\- No, no tengo porque quedarme contigo… seguro tú has venido con alguna chica, debe estar buscándote – comenzó ella tartamudeando - Malfoy, ¿estás coqueteando conmigo? – pregunto por fin. Sentir nervios no le agradaba y menos por la presencia de él._

 _\- He venido con Blaise – respondió a su primera duda – y Si, estoy coqueteando contigo – que desfachatez que aceptara algo así tan a la ligera. Ella era una hija de muggles, ¿Qué estaba tramando?_

 _\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto viéndolo directamente a los ojos. Estaban más cerca de lo moralmente permitido._

 _\- Porque no tengo los prejuicios de antes, no soy un niño manipulable ya. He vivido lo suficiente para entablar mis propias creencias y regirme conforme a ellas. Porque no serías la primera hija de muggles que beso y tampoco la primera muggle. Porque tú estás teniendo más prejuicios que yo, los de antes. – Hermione sintió un corrientazo en su columna vertebral._

 _\- ¿Y por eso estás coqueteando conmigo? – sentía la garganta seca. Las manos de él la tenían acorralada contra la baranda._

 _\- No – ella lo miro confundida – lo hago porque no he dejado de imaginar cómo se vería tu cuerpo sin este vestido que te queda como una diosa pero que me parece un estorbo en este instante – tan insinuante, provocativo. Su voz sonó ronca, gruesa._

 _\- ¿Qué? – la boca seca, sus ojos dilatados, una tibiez extraña emanando de su hemisferio sur._

 _\- Lo que dijiste apenas llegue – explico él suspirando sobre sus labios – he mirado tu glorioso trasero entallado en este vestido que hace honores a tu cuerpo y cabello, a tu piel bronceada… a tus ojos centellantes – la castaña trago grueso. – Te veo de frente, esos senos resaltados en rojo vivo, ¡Por Salazar, Granger! Estoy coqueteando contigo porque te quiero follar aquí mismo._

 _\- ¿Me estás tocando las narices, Malfoy? – incredulidad. No podía creer en ese rubio. En sus desvergonzadas palabras._

 _\- Te quiero tocar más que las narices – repuso él. La castaña se removió incomoda y sintió la virilidad del hombre palpitando bajo sus pantalones caros. Lo miro impactada, ese arrogante sangre limpia, horrible ser humano que antes la había jodido hasta el cansancio, estaba erecto como nunca habría pensado y por ella._

 _\- Hazlo – concedió ella. ¿Hazlo? ¿Hazlo? Repitió una y otra vez una voz en su mente. La voz de la conciencia. Draco la miro con su mirada brillando, dejando salir el hambre que sentía. ¡Por Merlín! Ella no sabía porque había concedido a esa locura, el porqué sus labios habían dicho aquello porque ella sabía, que la Hermione sensata jamás aprobaría un tacto tan inmoral pero después de sentir los labios del platino impactar con los suyos en un beso salvaje y voraz que le costó asimilar tres segundos para poder seguirle la corriente, se aferro a su cuello atrayéndolo más a ella, olvidando el castigo moralista que se estaba dando y permitió la entrada de la lengua en sus labios pintados de rojo esa noche. Algo le decía que no quedaría nada del pintalabios en sus labios cuando llegara a casa._

 _Las palabras de la castaña fueron música para sus oídos. Oírla decir: "hazlo" fue tomado como una orden. No lo pensó, se abalanzo a sus labios carnosos que lo incitaban a pecar._

 _Estaba excitado, vaya que sí._

 _Después del comienzo de ese beso, de las exploraciones que hicieron con sus manos, aún hoy no recordaba cómo había llegado de la torre más alta del colegio a las mazmorras sin que nadie los viera. Algo que descifrar para una próxima vez._

 _ **oOo**_

\- ¿Próxima vez? – Se pregunto la castaña acurrucada en el mueble – No habrá segunda vez – se recrimino como una idiota. No la habría. No la habría. ¿Cuántas veces tenía que repetirse eso? - ¡Maldita sea! – se levanto frustrada del mueble y se adentro en su baño. De solo pensar lo que había pasado se había humedecido allá abajo. Qué vergüenza.

Necesitaba una ducha, muy fría. Porque las mujeres necesitaban también duchas frías cuando el calor no podía ser sosegado.

 _ **oOo**_

La castaña era una persona sumamente responsable pero no por eso odiaba menos los lunes. Era horrible despedirse del domingo para darle la bienvenida o aceptar resignada ese día que comenzaba siempre mal y terminaba peor porque solo le daba la bienvenida al martes. La alarma sonaba como una advertencia de guerra, _7:00 am._ Que horrible era levantarse a esa hora.

No es que ella fuera una mujer de fiestas pero le encantaba estar acurrucada en su cama, tomándose un chocolate caliente o hasta una copa con vino mientras leía un buen libro, viendo un buen documental o una película interesante. Pero no le gustaba tener que vestirse con faldas de tubo, camisas incomodas llenas de botones, blazer que le daban calor y zapatos de tacón.

Trabajar en el ministerio como asistente del ministro era un honor pero era aburridísimo hacer cosas que a veces no le veía sentido.

Pararse de esa cama fue lo más difícil que había hecho durante años. Durante los dos que llevaba trabajando para Kingsley. El almuerzo dominguero en casa de los Weasley fue un desastre, Lav-Lav, _maldita zorra,_ pensó con restricción de ella. Había hecho una escena de celos porque ella tuviera el tupe de ir a esa casa.

Fue Molly quien de muy mal humor le dijo de buenas pero con la amenaza latente que ella era como su hija y era más bienvenida que ciertas nueras. Obviamente la indirecta no fue sutil y la antigua compañera de habitación de la castaña se fue hecha un trol de montaña de la madriguera, perseguida por un Ro-Ro cansado de aquellos desplantes. El resto del domingo fue genial, relajado y en familia. Lleno de risas y recuerdos nostálgicos que hicieron correr más de una lagrima a los presentes pero como siempre buscando la alegría en las tristezas, en pérdidas que carcomían el corazón. Los Weasley eran así. Alegres, optimistas y geniales.

\- Párate – se animo la castaña. El baño con agua fría la hizo despertarse de tirón. Un hechizo a su melena intranquila y unos bucles definidos adornaron su ahora controlado cabello. Bastante le había costado crear ese hechizo, mantenía a raya el friz y cualquier despeine.

Se coloco una lencería negra de encaje, una camisa georgette color negro con botones sencilla y una falda de tubo negra. Busco en el armario algún blazer que hiciera contraste a la seriedad de su ropa y consiguió uno verde esmeralda hermoso que le había regalado su madre hace años pero que nunca había usado.

Camino descalza hasta la cocina, se preparo unas tostadas con mantequilla de maní y dulce de leche, un té de manzanilla con leche y leyó el periódico estadal muggle. No había ninguna noticia relevante. Leería el profeta en su oficina.

No le gustaba usar medias pantis le parecían incomodas y horrendas, sobre todo cuando se rasgaban. Busco unos zapatos de tacón grueso pero elegantes y se los puso. Ya estaba acostumbrada a caminar así, se hecho una mirada en el espejo, se coloco máscara para pestañas y brillo en sus labios. Tomo su cartera infinita color negra y se adentro en la chimenea.

\- Ministerio de magia – recito de memoria. Llegaría temprano como siempre y se iría tarde como de costumbre.

Hoy tenía algunas reuniones antes de verse con el ministro. Él la estaba entrenando, dándole pie libre a aceptar o negar proyectos. Confiaba ciegamente en la castaña y eso ella lo agradecía.

 _ **oOo**_

 _10:45 am._ Advirtió el rubio en su reloj de bolsillo antes de salir de su nueva mansión al norte de Londres, por la chimenea, llegando justo a tiempo a la reunión que tenía con el ministro de magia de Inglaterra.

\- Ministerio de magia – dijo lanzando unos polvos al piso y sintiendo como unas llamas verdosas lo devoraban sin consumirlo.

\- Vengo a verme con el señor Kingsley – dijo Draco a una joven morena con cabello negro por las orejas.

\- ¿De parte? – pregunto de mala gana, ni siquiera se había tomado el tiempo de verlo.

\- Draco Malfoy – espeto con toda la arrogancia que poseía. El efecto fue el esperado, la mujer de un rebote lo miro y se paro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Señor Malfoy, el ministro lo espera – camino detrás de su escritorio y guio a Draco a una puerta de madera amplia y oval que estaba detrás de su pequeño escritorio dedicado solo para recibir a las personas. - ¿Desea algo? – Draco negó con la cabeza, siempre era lo mismo con las mujeres así. Interesadas. Al escuchar un nombre importante olvidaban la dignidad.

\- Señor – dijo la mujer entrando a la oficina – el señor Malfoy está aquí. – La menuda mujer le guiño un ojo antes de salir por la puerta y cerrarla tras de sí. Draco dejo por un segundo los ojos en blanco.

\- Señor Malfoy, ¿Cómo está? – la voz de Kingsley siempre había sido cordial, gentil y humana. Le recordaba un poco a la voz del difunto director del colegio.

\- Muy bien – respondió con un ademán de estrechar su mano. El ministro cordialmente respondió el gesto e insto al rubio a sentarse frente a él. - ¿Empezamos? – Propuso. Nadie podía negar la seriedad y profesionalismo del rubio ante un negocio. El ministro lo sabía, admiraba ese don tan bien heredado de su padre. Las buenas cosas debías aplaudirse y aplaudía también el enderezamiento del camino de ese joven que tenía frente a él.

\- Mi asistente y espero futura sucesora viene en camino. Estaba en una reunión sumamente importante.

\- ¿Y para qué la necesitamos? – pregunto un poco decepcionado. Quería hacer aquel negocio con el mismo ministro, ¿Qué mejor manera de limpiar su nombre y apellido?

\- Ella también está trabajando con un proyecto parecido al suyo, señor Malfoy.

\- ¿Parecido? – El ministro asintió - ¿Qué quiere exactamente?

\- Quiere abolir la esclavitud mágica – explico él – instruyendo estas creencias en una electiva en el colegio, además de insertar un plan de pocionistas en San Mungo, como usted. – Draco frunció el ceño. ¿Quién podría querer eso también? Solo conocía a una persona que hablaba sin parar en el pasado sobre algo como eso y tenso su espalda.

\- Buenos días, Kingsley – una voz ajetreada y ahogada tras su espalda resonó en su cabeza. _Mierda_. La puerta se había abierto de un tirón.

\- Estábamos hablando de ti, Hermione. – La castaña le sonrió gentilmente y se acerco a la silla desocupada que quedaba frente al escritorio del ministro.

\- A ver quién es nuestro nuevo – pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta. La sonrisa ladeada de ese prepotente rubio estaba impresa en sus labios, la veía directamente a los ojos y aunque le sonreía petulante algo de sorpresa también había en su rostro. – Malfoy – dijo ella en un susurro. ¿Cómo era posible que Draco Malfoy fuera el nuevo socio para el proyecto? _Mierda, mierda, mierda._

\- Tiempo sin verte, Granger – que desfachatez. Hermione lo miro achinando los ojos y bufo.

\- ¿Hay algún problema? – pregunto Kingsley inocentemente.

\- Para nada – respondió de inmediato el rubio. Hermione lo miro inquisitiva. Claro que había un problema, ella no podía trabajar con él. ¿Cómo se iba a concentrar? Pero no podía decirle a Kingsley que no quería trabajar con él porque se habían acostado en un colegio lleno de niños, en un aula de clases mientras se celebraba un baile. ¿Qué pensaría de ella? Tampoco podía decirle que en ese mismo instante quería quitarle el traje a Draco porque esa mañana también se había levantado húmeda por pensar en él y que la ducha había sido larga y fría.

\- ¿Tú eres quien quiere invertir en…- no podía hablar, maldición el ministro se daría cuenta.

\- Si, hice algo parecido en Francia. Ahora están trabajando perfectamente, enseñarles a los alumnos desde jóvenes las criaturas mágicas y su importancia ha sido todo un éxito. Pensé que era momento de traerlo a mi país. – Comento como si nada pasará. La castaña estaba boquiabierta, ella estaba demasiado nerviosa, excitada, confundida, _¡joder!_

\- Así es Draco, chicos espero puedan conversar y empezar este proyecto para presentarlo en dos semanas al colegio y al personal médico de San Mungo. – El ministro se puso de pie y les sonrió ampliamente a ambos.

\- ¿Para dónde vas? – pregunto la castaña claramente nerviosa. Estaba sentada demasiado recta en el cómodo sillón.

\- Tengo un almuerzo con Minerva, tanteare el terreno con ella sobre esta nueva iniciativa – comento él. Se coloco su saco y guardo su varita en el bolsillo de la túnica que también se coloco – Debo llegar a las 2 de la tarde. Espero hayan avanzando en la propuesta, la visión, misión y ustedes saben. Confío en su criterio. – Hermione boqueaba. _Maldito lunes, juro que haré una campaña para barrerte del mapa – pensó con inquietud._ Estaría por más de tres horas con el rubio que ocupo sus sueños dos noches seguidas y no de una manera normal sino bien fogosa, reviviendo lo que vivieron la madrugada del sábado. – Nos vemos.

\- Hasta luego, Kingsley – dijo Draco con cordialidad. Levantándose de su asiento.

\- Que disfrutes – dijo automática la castaña.

\- Ustedes también – respondió el moreno antes de salir de la oficina. Su despedida había sido inocente pero Hermione casi se atraganta con su saliva. Draco sonrió, podía dar por hecho que disfrutaría bastante. Que excelente día ere ese. Al principio pensó que era una jodida broma que tendría que trabajar con alguien en SU proyecto pero la idea ahora no le resultaba del todo incomoda. Podía disfrutarla y todo.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes, Granger? – pregunto él sugerente, volteando a verla. Admirando la falda negra apretada a sus piernas torneadas, su camisa semitransparente pero muy profesional que dejaba entrever los senos que tanto le habían gustado, ese blazer verde que la hacía lucir como una indomable serpiente con rasgos felinos. Una quimera. Y que quimera. – Te sienta bien el verde – comento al ver como la castaña no respondía. En ese momento ella parpadeo y volteo el rostro para verlo, tenía los labios entreabiertos resaltados por un pequeño brillo melocotón que le hacían ver más apetecibles y carnosos… su cabello suelto y manejable… mierda, definitivamente parecía una quimera. Una mezcla de serpiente con melena sensual.

\- Pensé que no te iba a volver a ver – se le escapo a ella sin querer. Dejando relucir las palabras que tanto había pensado en su casa sola. Reprochándose el cómo se había acostado con él, sin saber que posiblemente no lo volvería a ver o peor que se ignorarían.

No podía negar que le había gustado más de la cuenta aquel efusivo encuentro. No podía negarlo porque la mañana anterior se había toqueteado pensando en él, imaginando que él de nuevo la tocaba, la besaba y penetraba como él sabía hacer.

Verlo ahora, tan atractivo, con ese traje negro, su cabello lacio y sus condenados ojos grises mirándola profundamente la desestabilizaban.

Draco saco la varita del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón e hizo un movimiento con ella, la castaña no sabía qué era lo que había dicho porque solo susurro el hechizo pero escucho la puerta cerrarse mágicamente e inspiro aire, lo miro atenta con los labios entreabiertos. Lo vio arrojar la varita al sillón que había ocupado y abalanzarse hacia ella, agarrándola por la nuca y estampando su boca contra ella.

\- Yo también pensé que no volvería a verte – confeso contra sus labios. En un ágil movimiento se sentó él en la silla que ella ocupaba e hizo que se sentara a horcajadas sobre él, le subió la falda apretada sobre las piernas y apretó su trasero hacia él. Haciéndola sentir su ya erecto miembro.

\- ¿Ansioso? – pregunto entre suspiros. Perdía el control y lo más sorprendente es que no le importaba. Menos mal él dio el primer paso porque aunque su mente estaba veinte pasos delante de su cuerpo, ella no era tan atrevida para dar el primer paso en situaciones como esas. No aún.

\- Mucho – afirmo. El rubio osado metió una de sus manos por debajo de la falda, hasta sus tangas y las sintió empapadas – como tú – la acuso con una sonrisa. La castaña iba a replicar pero en el momento en el que abrió sus labios, él astuto como una serpiente adentro su lengua en ella para profundizar el beso e inundar sus labios de placer.

Iba a ser una muy buena _"primera"_ reunión de negocios.

 _ **-Continuara-**_


	3. ¡Bendito sean los lunes!

_¡Hola! ¿cómo están? Espero de corazón que estén muy bien. Quiero agradecerles por las alertas, favoritos y comentarios. Eso llena, ¿saben?_

 _Espero les guste el capítulo y me hablen._

 _¡A LEER!_

* * *

 _ **Recomendación musical**_

 _ **Deftones - Graphic nature**_

 _(Es una canción PERFECTA para follar)_

* * *

 _ **¡Bendito sean los lunes!**_

Los besos se intensificaban cada vez más y más. El rubio dominaba la lengua de la castaña, acariciaba sus muslos tersos y subía más la falda de tubo por sus piernas. Gruñía contra sus labios cuando sentía el vaivén demoledor que esa condenada bruja hacía con sus caderas contra su abultada entrepierna.

\- Granger – le llamo con voz ronca y ahogada, si esa mujer seguía moviéndose así se correría vestido y eso sería un golpe bajo contra su masculinidad.

\- ¿Hmm? – pregunto ella con una sonrisa traviesa. Nadie podía pensar que esa remilgada mujer, honesta, seria y muy discreta era tan salvaje y es que ni ella misma lo sabía. Con Ron jamás había sido tan atrevida, ¿ella hacer esa clase de cosas en la oficina? Jamás y menos en una que no era de ella. ¿Qué diría el ministro? Al diablo el ministro. Estaba al borde del colapso, un roce más e inundaría al rubio. Estaba muerta de placer, sentir las manos grandes de él apretarla contra su atlético cuerpo la desquiciaba, sus labios succionar los suyos, su hábil lengua danzar con la suya y domarla en un beso dominante que la tenía cada vez más mojada, la hacían perder el juicio. Qué bien se sentía estar empapada.

\- Si sigues así, me voy a correr – advirtió el rubio en un gruñido. Y ella recordó algo, algo que había querido hacer la otra noche pero que las escasas fuerzas que sentía no le permitieron. Separo sus labios de él, deteniendo el beso y miro sus gestos. La mirada del rubio estaba oscurecida pero brillante, anhelante por lo que pasaba, su respiración descompensada y su cabello desordenado por las caricias que ella le regalaba.

De un movimiento se paro del mueble y lo miro con la ceja levantada.

\- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto confundido. ¿Acaso se estaba echando para atrás? Joder si eso era así la obligaría, no le importaba ser catalogado como violador en esos momentos donde la adrenalina la tenía al tope de lo insano.

Pero la castaña tomo las solapas del blazer y se lo saco, dejándolo tirado en el suelo. Desabotono su camisa y la dejo encima del blazer, se movía como una gata en celo, no, como una leona hambrienta, a punto de atacar a su presa y devorarla. Draco relamió sus labios cuando la vio mostrar ese sostén de encaje negro que hacía resaltar sus senos de una manera pecaminosa, estimulando su creciente bulto aún más.

La ojimiel pasó sus manos sensualmente por sus senos cubiertos, acaricio su vientre descubierto y llevo sus manos hacia atrás, hacía el broche de la falda que soltó rápida pero sensualmente frente a él y dejo que bajara por sus piernas con ayuda de sus manos. Allí estaba ella, con lencería negra de encaje, una piel bronceada que le hacía honor a su apodo de chica dorada, el cabello libre en rizos castaños con destellos dorados, igual que sus ojos; los labios entreabiertos y sonriendo jodidamente sexy y su mirada mirando atenta la entrepierna del rubio.

\- Estás buenísima – afirmo el platino comiéndosela con la mirada, ella sonrió de manera inocente. ¿Cómo podía ruborizarse cuando ella era la que lo estaba seduciendo? Pero si, ella a pesar de estar seduciéndolo de una manera más que satisfactoria estaba arrebolada por la osadía que suponía hacer todo lo que estaba haciendo en ese instante.

Ella jamás daba el primer paso, nunca había sentido tantos deseos de sentirse llena por un hombre como ahora que lo miraba a él con el pantalón apretado en su zona más varonil, su camisa antes impecable ahora estaba arrugada, la corbata hecha añicos y su saco olvidado en el suelo en algún momento se lo había sacado pero ahora no recordaba. Ese hombre la estaba volviendo una ninfómana y le encantaba. Ascendió su mirada por su torso, su cuello que mostraba la manzana de Adán bajando y subiendo, su mandíbula tiesa, una sonrisa prepotente, sabedor de lo buen amante que era y lo excitada que la ponía a ella y sus ojos, benditos ojos llenos de lujuria y pecado.

Bendito él.

Se arrodillo ante él y gateo hasta ponerse entre sus piernas, él quedo hipnotizado con el paraje que le regala la mujer, jodido trasero cubierto por encaje negro, se veía tan voluptuoso y… mierda se iba a correr si seguía detallándola así. La castaña separo sus piernas con lentitud, quito ambos zapatos de sus pies y llevo ambas manos hasta la hebilla de su cinturón, sus manos temblaban pero no fue excusa para no cumplir la tarea que anhelaba hacer.

Le daría la mamada de su vida. Y de solo aceptar aquella misión se ruborizaba más, ella que nunca había sido muy a fin con esos actos ahora no podía pensar en otra cosa que sentir su grueso y gran miembro en su boca, sentir su sabor, textura y…

Desabrocho el botón del caro pantalón y bajó la mirada del expectante rubio pero luego ella lo miro, y le regalo una tímida sonrisa y siguió con su trabajo, deslizo el cierre del pantalón.

Palpitaba su pene dentro de los bóxers negros que llevaba, palpitaba cada vez más, indicándole que crecía más y más acorde a sus actos y ella orgullosa de ser el motivo de su excitación tomo los bordes de su pieza intima y la bajo de un tirón junto a los pantalones, el rubio subió levemente sus caderas permitiendo que ella ágil y más cómoda sacara esas prendas estorbosas de él.

Estaba atento por ver lo que ella haría. Y podía asegurar que nada detendría ese encuentro, la quería pegar ya contra la mesa, romper esas bragas y adentrarse en su empapada intimidad estrecha que ya le había vuelto loco.

Qué bueno que había eliminado los prejuicios de su vida porque si aún los tuviera se hubiera perdido la gloriosa oportunidad de tener ese encuentro y el pasado con la leona castaña defensora de los indefensos.

Hermione clavo su vista en el miembro viril del rubio, no lo había detallado la vez anterior, ¿Con qué tiempo? Pero ahora que lo tenía frente a ella, erecto como debía, lo estaba detallando como merecía, grueso, largo y rosado. Los vasos sanguíneos se marcaban por toda su longitud, indicándole el buen riego sanguíneo que tenía, permitiendo que ella pudiera excitarlo como lo hacía.

\- ¿Me deseas? – pregunto ronroneando la mujer. Su mano subía por la pierna del platino de forma sugerente. Él gruño en respuesta pero como él ya le había hecho en el aula de pociones ahora ella quería que él rogara - ¿Me deseas? – volvió a preguntar. Su mano rozo la longitud del rubio de principio a fin.

\- Te deseo tanto que si no haces algo ya, te voy a hechizar – confeso él, sumido en el placer de no tener el control. Ella lo miro orgullosa. Se acerco más a él y acaricio su glande con su lengua, lo escucho gruñir y echar la cabeza hacia atrás, exhalando el aire. - ¡Joder! – Exclamo con énfasis al sentir el vapor caliente del aliento de la castaña rozar con su pene. Sentir su saliva aliviando el dolor y… lo estaba lamiendo desde la base de su miembro hasta la punta palpitante y rosada de su hombría, mientras su mano masajeaba de manera maestra sus testículos.

\- ¿Te gusta? – pregunto mirándolo a los ojos, arrodillada ante él, con su masculinidad entre sus labios, succionando y lamiendo. Él asintió, no podía articular ninguna palabra en ese momento.

La castaña comenzó un mete y saca de su boca, le gustaba el sabor del líquido pre-seminal del rubio, dulce. Qué extraño y que sabroso. Cuando llegaba a la cabeza de su pequeño Malfoy succionaba, saboreaba como si de un dulce se tratase y es que realmente le estaba agarrando el gusto a realizar esa práctica.

El pene de Draco era suave, esponjoso y sabía bien. Le gustaba sentirlo en su boca y cada vez que succionaba sentía entre sus mejillas la palpitación de él. Pensó en saborear algo más y llevo su boca a los testículos del rubio mientras con su mano bombeaba una y otra vez el prepucio del rubio de arriba para abajo en movimientos certeros y suaves.

Lo escuchaba gruñir, liberar pequeños jadeos ahogados cuando ella lo bombeaba con más rapidez y confirmo que su trabajo estaba yendo por buen camino cuando una mano de él la tomo por los risos, había introducido en su boca ambos testículos y los chupaba como caramelos de kínder.

¿Se suponía que se sintiera ella al borde del orgasmo por ver el rostro de placer que se apoderaba del rubio? No lo sabía pero sentía su propia intimidad inundarse de una manera inigualable. Las bolas del platino sabían bien pero no mejor que su falo viviente. Cambio de nuevo su boca de lugar pero al llegar a su pene, lamio todo el lugar, la periferia de su miembro la humedeció con su lengua ágil.

\- Granger – dijo él quedamente cuando ella introdujo de nuevo su miembro en su boca y lo llevo hasta lo más profundo de su garganta, aguantando las ganas de respirar y masajeando con sus amígdalas el glande suave de él. Lo deseaba como una loca, pensó que el sabor le desagradaría que hacer eso la haría sentirse mal pero era todo lo contrario, mientras más besaba, lamía, mordía y succionaba más plenitud sentía. Verle endurecer el gesto, verlo apretar la mandíbula y exhalar con fuerza las respiraciones que no lograban apaciguar su estado acelerado la tenían a mil por hora. Quería probar su sabor, quería hacerlo explotar dentro de su boca.

Su mano estaba acariciando por debajo de su camisa mientras su boca lo succionaba, saboreaba como si fuera un manjar.

Draco tenía los pensamientos nublados, solo podía sentir los dedos de ella acariciar y trazar con frenesí sus marcados abdominales, sus labios rodear su glande y succionarlo, chuparlo como una puta experta pero él sabía por el rubor de sus mejillas que ella era todo menos eso. ¡Por Salazar! Iba a correrse en su boca, era demasiado placer para aguantarlo más. Sentía sus músculos tensarse de manera descomunal, su mano derecha aferrarse al apoyabrazos, la izquierda trataba que ella se alejara de su polla o muy pronto sentiría su vitalidad en ella.

\- Granger – llamo de nuevo con necesidad, estaba sintiendo la presión de sus testículos aumentar gradualmente - ¡Maldición, Granger! – gruño.

\- ¿Hmm? – pregunto ella con su miembro aún en la boca, no lo sacaba de entre sus labios y esa visión de ella, chupando con necesidad su pene mientras veía su cabello desordenado, el rubor aumentar en sus mejillas, el trasero que se movía con sensualidad, todo eso era demasiado obsceno para su insensato bienestar.

\- Me voy a correr – le advirtió pero ella en vez de sacar su pene de sus labios lo chupo con más fuerza, lo lamio con más inquietud, bombeo con su mano más su virilidad y apretó con más fuerza sus testículos.

\- Hazlo – ordeno ella con trabas sin dejar libre la hombría del hombre que pensó tocaba el cielo cuando escucho aquel arrebato de sexualidad felina que tenía entre sus piernas. No podía comparar a esa mujer con ninguna de sus amantes.

Primero un sabor amargo inundo sus papilas gustativas para luego sentir un sabor dulzón cuando trago el líquido viscoso y debía admitir sabroso que corrió por sus labios, por su lengua y finalizo en su garganta. Lo chupo todo. Lamió el pequeño orificio de su pene limpiando cualquier rastro de liquido de él, le gusto y le gusto mucho, lo trago saboreando sus labios antes de colocarse a horcajadas sobre él y pegarse por completo contra él, chocando su vagina cubierta pero mojada contra el pene que ahora un poco más flácido se relajaba por haber experimentado el placer.

Lo miraba al rostro con detalle, su mandíbula se relajaba, sus labios entreabiertos inhalaban y exhalaban aire; sus ojos se mantenían cerrados y ella se embebió de esa imagen, se veía tan, tan, tan perfecto que sintió un escalofríos recorrer su espina dorsal.

Rozo su labio inferior haciéndole ver que ella estaba allí, pegada a él. Saco su corbata de su cuello y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa, cuando la comenzó a sacar sintió la tensión apoderarse del cuerpo del rubio.

\- No – negó él fervientemente. Ella lo miro dudosa.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto entre jadeos. Movía sus caderas sobre él pero quería verlo desnudo sin ninguna prenda encima así como estaría pronto ella.

\- No me saques la camisa – respondió él quedo. ¿Por qué no quería que se la sacara? La castaña lo miro atenta, absorbiendo sus gestos y el enfriamiento de sus ojos, de la mirada que le regalaba y entendió. No por algo en vano había sido la estudiante más inteligente de muchas décadas, según Minerva aún hoy no había quien la superara.

Ella acaricio su cuello y se pego más a él. Besando con excesiva ternura su sien, su frente, nariz y sus labios.

\- Yo también tengo una marca – le susurro. Él la miro con énfasis, ella, no aminorándose por la situación que le avergonzaba se pego más a él. Fue instinto puro instinto así como el que él la rodeara con sus brazos y agarrara por las nalgas, pegándola más a él. Ella alejo un poco su torso de él y le mostro su antebrazo izquierdo. Las palabras se grabaron en los ojos del rubio: _sangre sucia._ Era una marca maldita que jamás se borraría. Una marca que le había hecho su desquiciada tía. – Solamente quiero sentir todo tu cuerpo sobre mí – pidió ella y él que siempre había negado a todas las demás quitarse la camisa o dejarse ver sin mangas por sus amantes se dejo quitar la camisa por las suaves manos de la castaña que tenía sobre él. Mientras la prenda rozaba sus brazos y llegaba a sus antebrazos exhalo el aire. Era horrible sentirse tan vulnerable y lo peor es que no sabía porque lo hacía, porque estaba permitiendo aquel gesto, consintiéndole a ella hacer aquella acción tan absurda pero tan importante para él.

Busco en la mirada de la castaña alguna duda cuando poso su mirada en esa marca que aunque tenue ahora, jamás se borraría de su piel. La serpiente ya no se movía y la calavera ya no la engullía, podía verse como un tatuaje normal pero él y ella sabían que no era normal, que reflejaba un pasado oscuro que no quería recordar, realmente le encantaría eliminarlo de su memoria pero el gesto de ella, ese maldito gesto fue el que se grabo en su memoria para siempre, imposibilitándolo de eliminarlo, ni con un _obliviate_ podría deshacerse de el.

Tomo su brazo derecho y lo acerco a sus labios, nunca dejo de mirar la mercurial mirada del rubio mientras lo hacía, sus labios rozaron esa zona, levemente, un beso suave y gentil. Y sin dejar que él reaccionara de otra forma se aventó contra sus labios en un beso pasional y necesitado. Sintió la renitencia del hombre unos segundos, pensó por un momento que la alejaría por su atrevimiento pero lo que realmente pasaba por la cabeza del rubio era un profundo alivio al sentirse aceptado y deseado por ella, por una mujer que había sido víctima de personas como él, ¡por Merlín! Ella había sido víctima de él más de una vez pero ahora que la tenía a su merced lo que menos quería era lastimarla.

Su letargo duro unos segundos, cuando despertó de ese estado la sintió besando sus labios, mordiendo su labio inferior para profundizar el beso y él, sonriendo contra ella, los abrió. Permitiéndole la entrada, subió sus manos por la espalda de la mujer y desabrocho el enganche del brassier, muy sexy y todo pero le gustaba más sin nada puesto, ahora en ese lugar con más luz podía ver sus senos con mayor detalle, eran grandes pero no exagerados, sus areolas eran de un castaño claro gobernados por un pequeño pezón un poco más oscuro que en esos momentos estaba completamente erecto, acusándolo por ser el responsable de tan buen placer que estaba recorriéndolo.

Sus manos se apoderaron de ellos, haciendo que la castaña cortara el beso para liberar un gemido de sus labios, él hábil como todo un buscador se acerco al inicio de su montaña de placer y beso, esparció pequeños besos en el borde de sus senos mientras los acariciaba, con su índice y pulgar apretaba sus pezones, haciéndolos gritar, endurecerse más, clamando su atención. No querían solo sentir sus dedos, no, quería su boca allí.

Descendió sus labios por el montículo de sus senos y atajo con sus dientes el pezón erecto, ella jadeo, aferrando sus manos a la nuca del rubio, instándolo a seguir su camino. Él sonrió y succiono un poco esa zona sensible y con más melanina de ella. Aparto sus manos de sus senos y descendió por su cintura, llego a sus caderas y apretó sus huesos allí, haciéndola sentir una corriente eléctrica en su bajo vientre. Deseaba a esa endemoniada bruja más de lo que su racional cerebro le permitía siempre. Sin dejar de chupar su pezón comenzó a apretar deliberadamente el trasero de la castaña contra una revivida masculinidad que exigía atención.

\- Que rápido – expreso ella entre gemidos cuando en un roce sintió el pene de él contra sus bragas. Saber que ya estaba erecto de nuevo la hizo incendiarse más, lo quería dentro de ella y no estaba en plan de orgullosa ni de hacerse la dura, con él exigía lo que anhelaba en el momento, era completamente honesta. Por alguna razón que aún ignoraba, él sacaba la fiera domada de ella. – Penétrame – dijo justo en el oído del rubio. Lo sintió apretar más su trasero y rasgar su braga, _otra más,_ pensó ahogando una risita odiosa en su garganta. Ya había perdido dos bragas con él, se quedaría sin ellas y ese pensamiento rebelde la despabilo, ¿tantas veces quería acostarse con él? Y tuvo que asentir cuando él, sin soltar su pezón la inserto en su pene de un movimiento pegajoso y demasiado placentero. Gimió al sentir esa intromisión, estando en esa posición le hacía sentirlo llegar más afondo y más… ¡Por Merlín! Qué bien se sentía sentirse llena por él. Sus paredes se contrajeron alrededor, indicando que aunque doloroso en principio muy satisfactorio era sentirse así, tan llena y oprimida por ese pene grueso que sabía cómo humedecer su vagina e incendiar su cuerpo.

\- Estás apretada – gruño él. Todo su prepucio se había aferrado a la base de su hombría debido a la estreches de esa mujer. ¡Merlín! Eso significaba que llevaba tiempo sin hacer nada, bueno dos días, pero esa vez también la sintió completamente apretada y eso lo enloquecía porque significaba que no había estado con alguien por mucho tiempo. Le daba una sensación de estreches superior a la de siempre. Ella gimió en respuesta, comenzando un vaivén con sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo, de adelanta para atrás. Sabía cómo moverse sobre él, debajo de él y delante de él. ¡Jodida gryffindor! – No creo que dure mucho – advirtió él.

\- Yo tampoco – reitero ella pegándose más a él. Aruñando la espalda que no pudo ignorar ya estaba aruñada, ¡Qué vergüenza! Ver aquellas marcas que concordaban con sus manos.

Él la embestía con destreza, adentrándose en lo más profundo de ella, apretando su cuerpo más a él, haciendo que sus posiciones fueran casi ver a un ser con dos cabezas, fusionados casi al 100%. Ella lo abrazo por el cuello y echo su cabeza hacia atrás, mientras él apretaba sus caderas marcando un ritmo enloquecedor para los dos. El rubio coloco su cabeza entre los senos de la castaña, esparciendo besos por el torso sudoroso de ella, que bien sabía esa condenada mujer.

Su miembro se inflamaba cada vez más. No sabía cuánto iba a durar pero necesitaba más de ella, tenía que hacerla llegar. Sus embestidas comenzaron a ser más erráticas pero más certeras porque paso una de sus manos al medio de ellos y comenzó a masajear su clítoris. Ese botón estaba más erecto que él mismo, sobresalía de sus labios vaginales, clamaba atención y él sumiso como pocas veces, estaba dispuesto a dársela. Era verdad, ella estaba a punto de explotar y él se sentía poderoso al ser el responsable de esa explosión, el elixir del placer.

Comenzó a apretar más sus glúteos, para poder masajear esa gema creada exclusivamente para el placer y hacerla llegar al zenit de los placeres. Él estaba a punto de desbordarse pero aguantaría todo lo que pudiera aunque le era bastante difícil ya que ella movía esas endemoniadas caderas como toda una amazona. No tenía idea de donde podría haber aprendido ella a moverse tan bien. ¡Joder! Parecía que ella era quien lo embestía, con la cabeza hacia atrás, su espalda estaba tan curvada que sentía se dislocaría la columna.

\- ¡Ya! – exclamo en un grito mundano la castaña. La libertad le sabía a gloria. Que sensación tan gratificante y tan difícil de explicar, era tan jodidamente consciente de lo bien que se sentía sentir un orgasmo pero con él era algo demasiado irreal, superior a lo antes conocido, ¡Por Merlín! Que podía acabar con verlo.

Sus orgasmos siempre comenzaban con un calor incesante en su bajo vientre, luego mutaban a un cosquilleo en su clítoris para converger en un calor cosquilludo que se transformaba en una presión caliente que insistía en sentir más y más presión para poder explotar. Y cuando explotaba se llevaba todo a su paso, la conciencia, los tabúes, cualquier cosa racional era aplacada por la sensación de eterno placer que se liberaba y adueñaba no solo de las personas sino del ambiente que los rodeaba. Ahora, cuando sentía esos orgasmos con él y por él. Era algo triplicado, las sensaciones no solo venían de su vientre, se aglomeraban en su cerebro y explotaban desde allí, haciendo que su piel, toda su piel explotara en un orgasmo generalizado. Sus poros se contraían y expandían liberando toda la dopamina que podían liberar. Sus pezones se disparaban contra él, responsabilizándolo por el placer y su vagina contraía sus paredes musculares alrededor de su pene para demostrarle cuan agradecida se sentía de sentir aquella plenitud, de saber que recorría los lindes inexplorables del universo, que podía adentrarse en un hoyo negro y no sentir temor porque él volvería a por ella para hacerla sentir aún más placer.

Era un orgasmo sobre otro orgasmo. Ella ni siquiera sabía que fuera multiorgásmica pero ahora no solo lo sabía, lo confirmaba.

Su cuerpo se tenso y relajo en un segundo pero ella había viajado por galaxias, recorrido praderas y conocido a todos los ancestros. Cabalgo sobre él más, avisándole que él podía correrse cuando quisiera porque ella ya era completamente plena. Sentía todo su cuerpo ahora tan pesado pero su mente ligera, el placer siempre adormecía al cerebro.

\- Draco – susurro contra sus labios cuando lo beso suavemente. No tenía fuerzas para ser salvaje pero si para beber de sus labios. Él seguía profanándola, adentrándose en ella con fuerza, afianzando sus manos con fuerza sobre su trasero, urgido por sentir más sus líquidos fluir de ella y arropando su miembro. Estaba a punto, una embestida, dos, tres y cuatro embestidas más y sintió la liberación nuevamente de su ser. Siguió los pasos de ella, conociendo lugares recónditos que serían solo de ellos. Ella se tenso de nuevo, levemente por sentir como su miembro se incrementaba de tamaño antes de liberar su contenido dulzón, ese prepotente lograba avivar las cenizas de su ya adormecido fuego interno. Definitivamente era un mago, porque lo que hacía solo podía ser definido como magia.

Y él, imposibilitado por sentir más placer dejo que su semilla recorriera el útero de la mujer, sentía sus manos aferrarse a las caderas de ella, su cabeza caer descompuesta en el medio de sus senos, su frente sudada impactar con su torso empapado también por el líquido de la delicia primitiva. Que inteligentes habían sido sus antepasados en solo tener sexo, era lo mejor del puto mundo. Ella acariciaba su nuca mientras descansaba su cabeza en la de él. Ambos jadeaban con frenesí, demasiados ajetreados aún para pararse o tan siquiera separarse.

El simple sonido de su voz le complacía al rubio, escucharle decir su nombre salir de sus labios era una melodía perfecta para un momento como ese, donde sus cuerpos chocaban en un intento por fusionar más que cuerpos, almas.

\- ¿Dónde aprendiste a moverte así? – pregunto pegado a su pecho, acariciando sus muslos y sintiendo gratamente como ella pasaba sus dedos por su cabello platino hasta su cuello.

\- Fue innato – respondió ella. Jadeos se mezclaban entre palabras. Realmente ella jamás se había movido así antes pero es que sentía tanto fuego en su interior cuando estaba junto a él. Podía jurar que ella siempre fue sumisa, se dejaba hacer y no interactuaba mucho en la cama. Mejor se llevaba con su mano cuando se daba placer que con Ron cuando lo habían hecho pero ahora su mano era un desperdicio cuando tenía las de ese rubio y su muy buen dotado…

\- Pues has sacado un extraordinario, Granger – confirmo él. Levanto su mirada de sus senos y la observo, ruborizada, avergonzada por sus palabras. Un momento una fiera indomable y al otro una pequeña gatita enjaulada.

\- Me gustaba más cuando susurrabas mi nombre – él sonrió, que bruja tan astuta que usaba sus palabras en su contra, se plateaba la hipótesis que esa mujer haya sido enviada a gryffindor nada más por el hecho de no ser sangre pura porque estaba seguro que ella hubiera sido una excelente serpiente.

\- Has sacado un extraordinario, Hermione – y el rubio sintió como el rubor se intensifico y su cuerpo se tenso levemente. – No puedo moverme – continuo él para cortar la tensión que se había formado. Decir sus nombres de pila era un cuchillo de doble filo y él lo sabía. Ahora que el calor se disipaba quería colocarse la camisa al instante, no fuera a ser que ella viera la marca y lo mandara a comer pepinillos. No estaba preparado para dejar esos encuentros placenteros y menos por una maldita marca que se había hecho cuando era un idiota adolescente sin derecho a pensar o decir lo que pensaba.

\- Yo tampoco, estoy molida – confirmo, escondió su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Draco e inhalo su aroma. Olía tan bien, un perfume caro seguro pero también había un olor embriagante, fuerte, que inundaba sus fosas nasales, _menta_.

\- Si quieres nos quedamos así pero creo que cuando el ministro llegue podríamos matarlo de un infarto – Hermione carcajeo contra su cuello. Se imagino la imagen en su mente, Kingsley entrando a su despacho y viendo que ella estaba empalada por el miembro del rubio todavía, sudados, con las pantaletas de ella desgarradas, las ropas desperdigadas por el suelo y su mueble completamente lleno de sudor y otros fluidos que no deberían estar allí.

Si, sería algo gracioso de ver pero no le apetecía perder su puesto de trabajo solo por ver el rostro descompuesto del ministro.

\- Definitivamente no quiero matarlo – afirmo. – ¿Pero podemos quedarnos unos segundos más así? – Pregunto con cautela, en un susurro. Sabía que esa "relación" era meramente física pero se sentía muy bien entre sus brazos y aunque se habían tomado su tiempo para hacer lo que habían hecho aún faltaba para que llegara. No obtuvo respuesta pero la falta de movimiento del rubio fue suficiente para ella. Él sintió como los pulmones de ella liberaron la tensión por prever la negativa a su pregunta pero ¿Cómo podía negarse si estaba tan a gusto así? Acorralado por ella con sus piernas a horcajadas, sintiendo su terso y voluptuoso trasero debajo de sus manos, los senos de ella chocar contra su pecho mientras subían y bajaban rápidamente, intentando compensar su respiración agitada; sus labios en su cuello y su cabello cayendo por su espalda, una espalda que él estaba acariciando, había visto ciertas marcas moradas con verde cerca de su clavícula, adornando sus senos, cerca de su entrepierna, marcas que él había dejado en ella. Marcándola como suya.

Tenía que empezar a preguntarse ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de marcarla? ¿Por qué quería proclamarse como dueño de su cuerpo? No lo sabía, y pasó gran parte del domingo pensando sobre eso pero las respuestas que llegaban a su cerebro eran más y más improbables como también absurdas.

Sus respiraciones se armonizaban, mientras uno inhalaba el otro exhalaba. Estaban cómodos en aquella posición, ella rodeándolo con sus brazos por su cuello y él rodeándola por su cadera, trazando circulillos. Qué bien se sentían así.

\- ¿Nos ponemos a trabajar? – pregunto ella. Se incorporo un poco sobre él y miro sus ojos. Esos torbellinos huracanados con destellos azules entre ese gris que los colmaba.

\- Hemos trabajado muy bien hasta ahora – respondió con una sonrisa sensual. Ella sonrió y rozo sus labios antes de ponerse de pie. Había dudado en besarlo pero era demasiado tentador para aguantarse.

Tomo su varita y acerco toda su ropa al mueble donde en algún momento de ese día había estado sentado él.

\- Me debes dos bragas – recordó cuando las consiguió rotas en el suelo.

\- La otra la tengo en mi casa.

\- ¿Qué hacen en tu casa? – pregunto confundida.

\- No iba a dejar unas bragas en un aula de Hogwarts, ¿Qué clase de hombre me crees? – Parecía ofendido pero ella lo conocía bastante bien.

\- Uno con problemas mentales – respondió altiva. Se vistió pulcramente, como si nada hubiera pasado. Solo el rubor imborrable de sus mejillas la delataba. – Seguro las oliste. – Afirmo y el gesto tenso del rubio se lo confirmo. Carcajeo abiertamente, ¡Por Merlín! Las había olido.

\- Te ves despampanante así vestida – dijo de pronto él que también estaba completamente vestido. Su camisa sin una arruga estaba dentro de sus pantalones abrochados, solo faltaba su corbata, ella con gracia se acerco a él y comenzó a anudarla.

\- Lo dices porque estoy vestida de negro – comenzó ella mientras daba la primera vuelta a la corbata negra del rubio – con una camisa de tela transparentosa - segunda vuelta – y porque estoy usando el verde de tu antigua casa del colegio – el nudo había quedado perfecto.

\- Por eso y porque estás buenísima – afirmo él. Más rubor para sus mejillas, que bueno que no se colocaba sintético porque le haría lucir como una payasa - Sabes cómo hacer perfectamente un nudo, ¿mucha practica? – Pregunto de pronto con un tono de voz algo encerado. Ella lo miro detalladamente a los ojos y sonrió. ¿Celos? No lo sabía pero sintió un cosquilleo en su entrepierna.

\- Si, bastante la verdad – comenzó y la mirada de él se oscureció – mi padre siempre iba al trabajo con corbata aunque luego se ponía la bata, así que pase muchos años haciendo nudos mientras mamá hacía el desayuno – respondió con suavidad. – Además – continuo ella con una llamarada en su mirada – todo lo que yo hago siempre está perfectamente bien – Draco ladeo una sonrisa, la leona era bastante prepotente. Era increíble que ese simple comentario con doble sentido hubiera hecho palpitar su hombría. Estaba perdiendo facultades. Además él no tenía por qué haber preguntado aquello pero se le había salido, tenía que calmar su veneno.

\- ¿Nos ponemos a trabajar? – pregunto él sin dejar de mostrar su sonrisa y bajando su mirada a los senos de la mujer frente a él.

\- ¿No te cansas? – pregunto ella siguiendo la mirada de él hacia su pecho, con ambas manos se cerró el blazer.

\- No creo – contesto mientras se sentaba y dejaba el saco a un lado, apoyado en el extremo posterior del mueble.

\- Bueno, cuéntame cuál es tu proyecto. – Su mirada tomaba el matiz de antes, lucía como la sabelotodo de siempre y eso le causo gracia - ¿Qué paso? – pregunto ella contrariada mientras lo miraba ceñuda.

\- Pareces la Granger de antes – comento él, al ver el ceño profundizado de ella, agrego: - la chica que no dejaba escapar ningún cabo en clases, en la vida en general – concluyo con una sonrisa mientras miraba su gesto relajarse.

\- Ah – respondió ella relajándose por completo y sonriéndole – es que, me sorprende que quieras hacer algo como esto – dijo ella, sincera.

\- ¿Por? – Sabía que le daría el discurso de sangre pura, su pasado oscuro y todo lo que ya había escuchado.

\- Siempre pensé que serías un flojazo – respondió para sorpresa de él. No lo estaba juzgando, ¡Joder!

\- ¿Un flojazo?

\- Si bueno, con tu fortuna pensé que te dedicarías a coleccionar cosas y estar viviendo para siempre de tu bóveda – esa mujer no sabía mentir así que la honestidad le brotaba por los poros cuando hablaba.

\- Cuando me case pensé que así sería mi vida pero no aguante ni un mes siendo un inútil – comento él y no le paso desapercibido el fruncimiento de la castaña nuevamente y como su mandíbula se tensaba, sus manos se transformaban en puños y su mirada se oscureció levemente.

\- ¿Estás casado? – pregunto con duda. No quería mostrarse tan molesta como sabía que se veía pero ella no sabía disimular, _maldita franqueza, pensó._ Sabía que Ginny le había dicho que se había casado y divorciado pero ¿y si se había casado otra vez? ¡Oh, dios mío, ella era su amante!

\- Sí, estoy casado y tengo un hijo. – Respondió con lentitud y seriedad. Hermione trago grueso y lo miro con furia. _Maldito hurón de mierda._ Ella había, ¡por Merlín! Ella había confiado.

\- ¿¡Qué!? – Lo iba a matar, estaba segura que lo iba a matar y después bañarse con lejía para sacarse los besos que tanto le habían gustado y muchas otras cosas que no podían minimizarse o definirse como un beso. Veía su rostro serio, _maldito hurón,_ pensaba una y otra vez. Se paró de su asiento y sin poder decir una palabra más se dirigió a la puerta de la oficina. Ella sabía que no era una niña y tampoco una mojigata pero ¡maldita sea! Se sentía usada. Era la otra y como una estúpida se había acostado con él, no una, dos veces y se lo decía con esa tranquilidad y cara dura, _maldito hurón._ Se largaría de allí en el instante porque si no lo mataría con sus propias manos. Las carcajadas del rubio detuvieron su andar en seco, lentamente volteo su rostro sobre su hombro y lo encontró allí, encorvado, partiéndose de risa. No dijo nada, se acerco de nuevo a él y levanto su mano para cachetearlo pero él la detuvo en seco y se paro también, riendo muy cerca de ella. ¿Se estaba burlando de ella?

\- Es mentira – dijo él sosteniendo su mano y rozando sus labios, ella estaba estática – tú quisiste joderme con lo de la corbata pero he sido yo quien te ha jodido a ti – explico él con lentitud, permitiendo que ella comprendiera sus palabras, ¿mentira? – No estoy casado – afirmo – y tampoco tengo hijos – reafirmo – estuve casado pero fue más por papeleo que por otra cosa, al año nos divorciamos, esa mujer era insoportablemente idiota y frívola – añadió con parsimonia. Ella se mantenía intacta. ¿Le había jodido por el chistecito de la corbata? Era una vil serpiente, no cabía duda pero muy en el fondo sentía un regocijo y relajación inigualable. No era la otra. ¡Yei!

\- Eres un idiota – contesto ella a toda su confesión de mierda. Él beso con profundidad sus labios y ella molesta pero imposible de evitar ese contacto lo dejo profundizar el beso.

\- No soy la clase de hombre que es infiel, Granger- había ignorado su insulto y ahora con las respiraciones de nuevo aceleradas la miraba a los llameantes ojos castaños. – Sé lo que quiero y cuando ya no lo quiero lo digo… no ando de falda en falda. – Repuso con seguridad.

\- En Hogwarts siempre cambiabas de faldas muy rápidamente.

\- En Hogwarts era un crío y a pesar de eso todas mis conquistas sabían que era lo que yo ofrecía – contesto a sus acusaciones.

\- ¿Y qué ofrecías? – Pregunto ella pero él vio en sus ojos la culminación de esa pregunta. _¿Qué ofrecía en el pasado y ahora? ¡Ay! Draco Malfoy, te vas a quemar_ , le susurro una pequeña voz en su cerebro, alojada en su hemisferio izquierdo.

\- Nada, Granger – respondió tajante – Yo no ofrecía nada antes y ellas lo sabían – sus miradas estaban manteniéndose pero la de ella tembló levemente.

\- ¡Oh! – contesto y le sonrió, con tristeza pero sonrió.

\- Pero como te dije, eso fue cuando era un crío – culmino él guiñándole un ojo. Tampoco es que le iba a ofrecer una vida juntos, sinceramente no quería eso. Pero algo si era seguro, quería más encuentros como los de hoy y como los del aula.

\- Dime qué quieres hacer – comento ella, apenada porque sabía que sus mejillas se habían ruborizado. Se sentó en su sitio y le esquivo la mirada unos minutos hasta acompasarse. – Sobre el proyecto – agrego antes que él pensara otra cosa.

\- El proyecto lo traigo aquí – con un movimiento de varita invoco el folio completo. Un puñado de hojas, se ve que había trabajado en eso. Hermione sonrió, parecía que no era la única obsesiva con el trabajo.

\- Que grande – afirmo. Tomo con sus manos las hojas y ojeo rápidamente las páginas, 769 en total.

\- Gracias – respondió sugerente. Hermione rodo los ojos en respuesta. – Quiero implementar una electiva en el colegio donde se enseñe sobre el mundo muggle y no algo aburrido como las clases que se vienen impartiendo, también sobre criaturas mágicas, algo que inspire a los jóvenes a valorar esas cosas y que no teman en interactuar con el mundo muggle. – Explicaba con un aire de seriedad que embeleso a la castaña. – Excursiones no solo a Hogsmeade también al mundo muggle, que la magia no sea el único recurso para vivir de un mago ¿me explico?

\- Perfectamente – contesto ella rápidamente – continua – lo escuchaba y le encantaba lo que oía ¿era normal que se humedeciera por esas palabras, por el proyecto que tenía en sus manos y escuchar las palabras que él decía con tanta seriedad y profesionalismo? Hacia tanto calor de pronto, carajo, se tenía que calmar. Era momento de ser profesional no hormonal.

\- En Francia lo empecé con niños de segundo año, excursiones a museos como el Louvre, Orsay, Orangerie, el museo de Picasso por supuesto, también los lleve a parques muggles, la torre Eiffel, el arco del triunfo; cada excursión iba debidamente guiada y ellos no tenían que entregar un trabajo final sino exponer sus experiencias frente a todos, remarcando lo que más les impresiono y decepciono.

\- ¿Y qué consigues con esto?

\- Que admiren a las personas sin magia, su vida aunque no tenga magia te hace pensar que en algún momento la ha tenido, pintar esas obras, moldear esculturas es algo impresionante y lo han hecho sin una pizca de magia. Creando admiración o tan solo respeto evitamos que aparezcan otros magos oscuros enfrascados en querer y anhelar un mundo sin muggles. – Ok. Tenía que darse por vencida y aceptar que estaba teniendo otro orgasmo mientras lo escuchaba hablar de esa manera, su vagina se contraía evitando que saliera la inundación y sus dientes mordían su labio inferior ahogando los gemidos que se agrupaban por salir. - ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto él de pronto. La veía incomoda.

\- Nada – dijo ella arrebolada – sigue – insto. _Cálmate, cálmate. Piensa en algo que no te guste… el alcohol no te gusta pero que bien sabía en los labios de Draco esa noche, no, no, no, enfócate en sus palabras, ¿Qué está diciendo? ¡Ah, sí! El respeto hacia los muggles, ¿Por qué ahora era tan jodidamente sexy?... ¡Carajo! Enfócate. A ver, ¿que no te gusta_? _Aja, no te gustan las serpientes pero que bien sabe la serpiente de ese slytherin._

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto de nuevo, parando su discurso que hacía rato estaba siendo ignorado. La veía cada vez más acalorada y ruborizada. ¿Se sentía mal?

\- Estoy excitada – respondió franca, avergonzada, en susurros y con la mirada gacha. Draco quiso carcajear pero hacerlo implicaría un hechizo o peor, un golpe en el rostro. Sonrió en sus adentros.

\- ¿No me estás prestando atención? – Quiso sonar ofendido pero no le funciono, demasiado graciosa le parecía la situación. La inigualable Hermione Granger no estaba prestando atención a un tema de gran seriedad porque estaba excitada, por él.

\- Por prestarte atención es que estoy excitada – se defendió ella con bochorno. Que horrible había sido admitir eso pero es que no podría mentirle porque sabía lo astuto que era y que si se lo proponía le sacaría toda la información.

\- ¿Y por qué?

\- Porque ¡sí! – grito.

\- No te estoy acusando – quería partir el mueble de la risa que amenazaba por salir de su boca – solo quiero entender.

\- Estoy excitada porque hablas con tanta seguridad sobre algo que he querido hacer desde hace tiempo, y precisamente tú vienes y me dices que funciona y quiero quitarte la camisa de nuevo y… - no podía seguir hablando. Se tapo el rostro con ambas manos y exhalo.

\- ¿Quieres ir a mi casa hoy? – pregunto de pronto él después de pensarse mucho esa proposición. Ella lo miro espantada.

\- ¿Qué? – La saliva le pesaba para tragar.

\- Es evidente que no me estás prestando atención y yo tampoco estoy dando el cien por cien porque verte morder tu labio, apretar tus piernas y desabrochar tu blazer para tranquilizarte me desestabiliza a mí – y señalo su pantalón. Hermione relamió inconscientemente sus labios al ver cómo estaba apretando en cierta zona que ella ya había probado, oral y vagi…

\- Pero tenemos que trabajar – interrumpió ella.

\- Podemos hacerlo después, si ambos tenemos el proyecto listo estoy seguro que podemos finiquitar todo en un santiamén, ¿no eres la mujer más inteligente de Inglaterra? – Ella asintió automáticamente – Yo el hombre – replico con altanería. - Entonces, ¿quieres? - ¡Qué horror! No sabía si aceptar, sería demasiado apresurado ir a su casa, _¡Ay, por dios! Apresurado fue cuando se cogieron en un aula de clases o en la oficina de tú jefe, hacerlo en una cama sería lo más normal del mundo._

\- Si pero – comenzó ella y él tuvo que agradecer que aceptara porque haberla escuchado decir que estaba excitada por lo que él decía lo había endurecido en el acto y no podría aceptar un no como respuesta – será en mi casa – y él quiso oponerse pero las llamas de una chimenea llamo la atención de ambos.

\- ¿Cómo están? – pregunto Kingsley de mejor humor.

\- Muy bien – respondió esta vez Hermione primero. Se sentía atrevida, osada. Había extrañado romper ciertas reglas y tirarse al socio en la oficina del jefe era una buena rotura de reglas.

\- ¿Han avanzado en algo? – pregunto con interés. Draco la miro enarcando una ceja, instándola a continuar hablando, que dijera algo de lo que él había dicho.

\- Claro, Draco – comento ella, haciendo énfasis en su nombre. Draco maldijo internamente, tenía que disimular su hombría palpitante, con un ágil movimiento cruzo sus piernas – me comento amablemente que en Francia fue un total beneficio en los jóvenes instruirlos en cultura muggle, haciendo de este modo que la aproximación de ambos mundos sea mayor para evitar de este modo un nuevo mago oscuro. Sabemos que las personas sin magia no pueden saber sobre nosotros pero nosotros si podemos conocerles, saber que han hecho un mundo allí afuera sin magia y que merecen respeto. – Draco la miro embobado y admirado. Condenada bruja podía hacer varias cosas a la misma vez; él pensó que había ignorado todas sus palabras pero no, le había prestado toda la atención necesaria para recitar sus palabras. _Astuta, definitivamente hubiera sido una digna serpiente_.

\- Hemos hablado sobre eso desde que te fuiste, aunque hemos quedado cortos de tiempo para hablar sobre el plan de San Mungo – continuo el rubio. Kingsley los miraba orgulloso. Pensó por un momento que encontraría cadáveres cuando llegara y sus temores aumentaron cuando le comento a Minerva las personas que había dejado en su despacho. A punto estuvo la bruja de vomitar la comida y escupirle la copa de brandy en la cara por haber hecho algo tan imprudente.

Pero no, esa mujer era digna de confiar y para su sorpresa el joven Malfoy había crecido de manera satisfactoria. El proyecto seria todo un éxito si esos dos se encargaban de ello.

\- Pues pueden finiquitar todo aquí.

\- No te preocupes, hemos quedado en ver eso mañana en la oficina de Hermione – repuso el platino. Hermione pensó en preguntarle qué diablos decía pero seguirle el juego era fundamental, así que asintió. – Hoy tengo un compromiso muy importante. – La castaña sabía que se había ruborizado, tomando la tonalidad de un tomate pero no quiso decir nada al respecto. – Y no puedo cancelarlo.

\- Bueno jóvenes, confió plenamente en su criterio – afirmo con una sonrisa el moreno – Hermione, ¿quieres venir a cenar hoy conmigo y Minerva? – pregunto gentil. La castaña miro primero a Kingsley y luego al rubio que sonreía con altanería al lado de ella. Maldito egocéntrico y maldita su boca honesta. Vomitadora de verdades vergonzosas.

\- He quedado con Ginny – respondió con vergüenza. Qué horrible era mentir. – Te iba a preguntar si podría irme a penas llegaras.

\- Claro, claro – contesto él sin sospechar nada y es que, ¿Quién sospecharía? Solo la mente paranoica de Hermione que se repetía que debía calmarse o sospecharían algo. – Le diré a Minerva que lo aplacemos, ella entenderá.

\- Gracias, Kingsley – comento con una sonrisa, no quería ver al platino. No quería ver esa petulante y atrayente sonrisa.

\- Entonces, nos vemos mañana. – Concluyo, dándoles pie libre para que se fueran.

Draco fue el primero en caminar hacia la salida, no sin antes guardarse la pequeña braga negra de la castaña en el bolsillo de su pantalón, se despidió del hombre con un apretón de manos y salió por las amplias puertas.

Hermione siguió sus pasos, abrazo al ministro y le sonrió. Se sentía culpable pero el deseo era superior.

\- Hasta mañana – dijo antes de salir. En el trayecto vio como la secretaria del ministro miraba embobada al rubio y bufo. ¿Por qué bufaba? Es que le crispaba los nervios esa mujer tan relajada.

\- ¿Dónde vives? – pregunto el rubio en el elevador cuando ella llego y le dio la espalda.

\- Llegare yo primero y quitare las protecciones para que puedas entrar – contesto ella. Dio un respingo cuando sintió la mano del rubio en su trasero, que desfachatez y que bien se sentía.

\- Excelente.

\- Quita tu mano – amenazo. Y él obedeció pero después de apretarle los glúteos con fuerza y ganarse un gemido.

\- Voy a reventarte hoy, Hermione – amenazo él. Todo su cuerpo tembló, su pupila se dilato y pudo sentir un líquido deslizarse por su muslo. No tenía bragas así que todo su flujo escapaba ahora de su intimidad. No pudo responderle, sus palabras murieron en sus cuerdas vocales en el mismo instante que escucho su nombre salir de sus labios.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y él salió caminando, tan altivo como siempre como si el mundo por el que caminaba no fuera merecedor de su presencia.

Ella hizo lo mismo aunque un poco temblorosa, que bueno que su falta era negra y larga porque sus flujos andaban por la mitad de su muslo y si alguien la detenía no sabría como excusarse de manera rápida. Con paso veloz se adentro en una de las chimeneas del ministerio, por donde entraba todo el mundo, le hubiera gustado ir a su oficina pero no podría entonces haber hablado con el rubio y decirle que tenía que esperar a que ella llegara.

\- Apartamento de Hermione Granger – dijo con sutileza, lanzando los polvos al piso y viendo antes de desaparecerse la mirada hambrienta de cierto rubio que la miraba desde el otro extremo de la sala.

No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando su chimenea crepito, a penas entro a su casa quito las protecciones de ella, permitiendo que ahora Draco Malfoy entrara a su casa cuando quisiera. Que aventurera se sentía al hacer eso, solo Harry y Ginny tenían esos permisos y ahora el rubio prepotente, bien dotado, enloquecedoramente inteligente y...

\- Tiempo sin verte – dijo él. Eclipsando los pensamientos de la ojimiel, no le dio tiempo a contestar, se acerco en largas zancadas a ella y la pego contra él, apoderándose de sus labios con salvajismo. Ahora estaban en el resguardo de una casa que sabían era segura, podrían gritar, gemir y hacer lo que quisieran y Draco literalmente quería destrozar a la castaña, destrozarla de placer.

\- Mi cuarto – dijo entre besos la mujer y él obediente como no sabía que era, la levanto del suelo, obligándola a que lo rodeara con sus piernas y camino sin ningún problema hacia la habitación de la castaña.

 _Que buen lunes,_ pensó la leona mientras metía su lengua en la boca del rubio y acariciaba sus dientes. Algo le decía que sería una gran cogida lo que venía y ese pensamiento la inundo e hizo jadear contra los labios de él.

 _ **.Continuara.**_


	4. La petite mort

_¡Dios mío! Actualizo hoy porque me ha dejado enamorada sus acciones, aunque me duele que no se animen a comentarme algo. Muy pocas perversas lo han hecho._

 _Quiero hacerles un intercambio, me escriben muchas cositas y les subo capítulo doble el fin de semana. (No es chantaje, bueno SI) Pero es justo, yo quiero ver algo de ustedes. Give me love. PLEASE._

* * *

 _ **Recomendación musical**_

 _ **Deftones – Sextaper**_

 _ **(**_ _Si, lo sé (dos de Deftones)… pero es que, ¿Qué les digo? Ya lo he hecho así_ _ **)**_

* * *

 _¡A LEER!_

* * *

 _ **La petite mort**_

Parecía que el polvazo en la oficina no había sido suficiente porque los besos incesantes tenían a la castaña otra vez al borde del incendio. Sentía golpear contra su muslo el miembro masculino del rubio erecto como una roca milenaria.

Estaban recostados sobre su cama, ella apoyaba su espalda al colchón y el platino estaba sobre ella, subiéndole la falda por las piernas, arrodillado en la cama; ya no tenía el saco puesto ni los zapatos. Sus manos acariciaban las piernas erizadas de la castaña que lo miraba expectante, verlo así con esa mirada tan profunda y brillante la hacía retorcerse del placer, respirar erróneamente y mover sus caderas hacía él, quería sentirlo.

\- Draco – exhalo. La mano del rubio la acariciaba lentamente, demasiado lento para la necesidad que tenía ella de sentirlo en su interior. Él la miro con arrogancia, ladeando una sonrisa perversa.

\- Quiero deleitarme con calma – dijo él ronco. Excitado, pero necesitando grabarse el cuerpo de esa condenada bruja que jamás había detallado con dedicación. Ella automática asintió, dejando a su cuerpo ser libre para sentir las manos grandes y suaves de ese hombre que comenzaba a acariciar la zona interna de sus muslos. Draco subió entonces de repente sus manos a la cintura de la castaña y las metió por su espalda – vamos a deshacernos de esta falda hermosa e innecesaria – zanjo con necesidad. Hermione le calentaba el simple hecho de escuchar ese tono de voz tan ronco, profundo. A veces bajaba discretamente la mirada a su abultado pantalón pero la subía rápidamente a su mirada grisácea – Te voy a penetrar salvajemente después de disfrutar cada gemido de tus labios – comenzó diciendo él, inclinándose hacia el oído de la castaña; lamiendo levemente el lóbulo de su oreja, ella se removió bajo su cuerpo. ¿Qué rayos le estaba haciendo ese hombre? Estaba al borde del colapso con tan solo escuchar una amenaza jodidamente ardiente – después de besar cada lunar de tu piel – siguió él y cumpliendo su promesa beso un lunar que estaba cerca de la sien de la castaña – después de hacerte gritar mi nombre sin tapujes – la ronquedad de sus palabras la hizo apretar sus brazos. Lo quería adentro de su vagina ¡YA!

\- Pero… - comenzó a protestar ella pero él, la beso, adentrando su lengua, obligándola a callar y responder el beso con vehemencia.

\- No hagas que te amordace – amenazo con un brillo, un brillo que indicaba que era completamente capaz de hacer eso.

\- No me amenaces – replico retadora. El rubio tomo la falda de un movimiento y la saco por sus piernas, la tomo de las caderas y la hizo chocar contra su pene erecto guardado en el pantalón. Ella jadeo de sorpresa.

\- Dices otra cosa y te voy a amordazar – repitió él. Colocando su mano encima del cuello de la castaña y dejando leves marcas en esa zona tan sensible. Ella trago grueso y asintió. ¡Por Merlín! Que erótico era todo. Estaba teniendo sexo rudo con ese rubio dominante y lo más increíble del asunto es que le gustaba, bueno, iba a tener sexo rudo, aún no la había penetrado pero ella se sentía tan excitada que parecía que lo estuvieran haciendo ya.

Ella, que siempre había sido una pasiva o mejor definido, una complaciente. Se había acostado reiteradas veces con el pelirrojo pero jamás había sentido tanto, tanto fuego por él. Nunca la incitó a practicarle sexo oral, jamás le entraron ganas de hacer alguna desfachatez con él y ahora con este megalómano, excéntrico, estrafalario, quería hacer todo, dejarse hacer lo que quisiera. No le importaba lo que era, no le interesaba lo que Draco quisiera hacerle porque ella también lo ansiaba. Por ese motivo, abrió la boca.

\- Atrévete – respondió orgullosa. Tembló un segundo al ver el brillo de su mirada y la sonrisa que dejaba al descubierto unos cuantos dientes. Él con calma se quito la corbata del cuello, Hermione lo miro enarcando la ceja, ansiosa por ver que haría.

\- No sabes lo que has despertado, Hermione – la castaña sintió como más líquido de su interior salía en ese momento. Había escuchado su nombre de sus labios, arrastrando cada silaba con sexualidad impresa.

Draco saco su varita del pantalón y antes que ella reaccionara hizo que las manos de la castaña se ubicaran por encima de su cabeza.

 _\- Incarcero –_ conjuro él, una cuerdas salieron disparadas de su varita y ataron las manos de la castaña al copete de la cama. Ella lo miro impresionada.

\- ¿Qué haces? – pregunto con los ojos de hito en hito.

\- Te lo advertí – dijo él. Con calma, mostrando sus dientes blancos, la castaña quiso zafarse pero las cuerdas la lastimaban cuando se movía.

\- ¡Quítame esto! – grito furiosa, pero la corbata del rubio paso a tapar sus labios y hacerle imposible pronunciar alguna palabra coherente que no saliera ahogada o entrecortada. – Draco – grito ella. Él sonrió y beso su cuello.

\- Así estarás mejor – decreto él – ahora te haré sentir tanto placer que desearás que jamás salga de tu mojada vagina – que obscenas eran sus palabras y que mojada se ponía cada vez más cuando lo escuchaba. Podía sentir como sus líquidos se escurrían de sus labios, no tener ninguna prenda allá abajo seguro estaba haciendo que mojara todo el edredón de la cama.

Quiso decirle que era un abusador, pero las palabras quedaron enterradas en su garganta cuando sintió un dedo introducirse en su intimidad. Exhalo con frenesí el aire que se aglomeraba en sus pulmones, encorvo su espalda, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. ¡Dios!

\- Quiero que grites contra la tela de tu boca – ordeno él – quiero que liberes el placer que te hago sentir – siguió diciendo con ronquedad. Ella lo miro, quería replicar con su mirada, hacerle saber que ella no le haría caso, que era una leona no una elfina pero otro dedo la hizo gemir – no te hagas la orgullosa, todo lo que haré será para llevarte a la muerte misma y regresarte aquí - ¿Quién era ese hombre tan jodidamente atractivo? Hermione estaba extasiado por escuchar sus palabras, su actitud tan arrogante que cumplía al pie de las letras, porque era así, estaba sintiendo un placer trascendental.

Los dos dedos del rubio presionaban una zona de la vagina, entre las paredes superiores de la castaña que la hacía retorcerse, respirar sin control, contraer sus paredes y desear por todo lo inmaterial del mundo que se adentrara a ella.

\- Vamos a desnudarte completamente – dijo de pronto. La tendría que desatar si la quería desnudar y así podría ella tocarlo, porque esa necesidad de sentir su piel estaba aumentando cada vez más en la descontrolada castaña. Pero no, el rubio saco su varita de nuevo y con un leve movimiento la desnudó. La ropa quedó olvidada en alguna parte del piso de su habitación, ahora estaba completamente vulnerable para él. Mostrando sus senos erectos, su vientre plano y dorado, sus caderas anchas, su sexo completamente chorreado, expectante porque él la siguiera tocando. – Veo que nunca has tenido sexo así – comenzó a decir él. Podía deducirlo al ver lo ruborizada que se encontraba, como su respiración era irregular y sus ojos dilatados esperaban con cautela cada paso que él daba. Se puso de pie y la miro, tan vulnerable, tan mojada, con el cabello desordenado y la mirada furiosa, ansiosa por ser liberada y poderle rasguñar, pero no, él quería poseerla por completo. Adentrarse tanto en su cuerpo que nada en la vida pudiera superarle. – Te voy a demostrar lo que es el placer, Hermione – de nuevo su nombre dicho de esa forma. Cerro sus piernas de inmediato, sentía los flujos salir sin tregua. Él que la observaba con tanto énfasis, sonrió. Le gustaba verla así, extasiada.

Se quito el cinturón, el pantalón y el bóxer.

\- A amia – dijo ella. Él la miro burlón.

\- No te entiendo, ¿quieres decirme algo? – Ella asintió sumisa. – ¿Si te quito la mordaza, te mantendrás tranquila? – Pregunto de nuevo, el tono de voz estaba sumido en amenazas ocultas. Ella asintió de nuevo, como si fuera una gatita obediente. Él se acerco y desanudo la corbata de su nuca y dejo libre.

\- Quítate la camisa – pidió ella ahogada por todo lo que sentía. Era una mezcla de expectación, necesidad por sentirlo adentro y saber que era lo que él tenía preparado para ella. Nunca había sentido tanto cosquilleo en su clítoris, tanto fuego en su bajo vientre y tantas palpitaciones corridas en su corazón.

Él no respondió pero obedeció. Se quito la impecable camisa blanca y dejo todo su torso desnudo también. No sabía porque aceptaba esa petición de nuevo, él odiaba mostrar la marca pero cuando ella se lo pidió, miro disimuladamente la marca libre de ella en su brazo, llevada sin temor, la escondía pero tenía la ¿confianza? Suficiente para mostrársela a él.

Podría hacer esa excepción… ¿pero por qué?

\- Gracias – continúo ella. Embriagándose con la vista. Allí estaba él. Un rubio con cabello más corto al que había usado en la antigüedad, cuando estudiaban juntos, libre de gel para el cabello. Sus ojos ahora no mostraban desprecio sino deseo, llenos de profundidad y no de la frivolidad que antes los caracterizaba. Un rostro más aguileño, mandíbula recta, nariz perfilada y fina, labios definidos que emulaban siempre estar sonriendo sarcásticamente. Un cuello ancho, largo y con pequeños lunares que ahora también quería besar. Pecho fornido, definiendo cada pectoral, cada abdominal de su estomago, mostrando esos músculos marcados que empiezan en las caderas y terminan en el miembro erecto, grande y muy sabroso que le encantaba, y estaba pensando en volverse adicta. Sus brazos también estaban marcados, mostrando un bíceps abultado, no quería ver su antebrazo porque realmente no le interesaba. Esa marca había sido hecha por una persona tan despreciable como la responsable de la suya propia. Sus ojos se posaban en su palpitante virilidad, con tan solo verla, hiperventilaba.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves, Hermione? - ¿Acaso iba a descolocarla con su nombre a cada rato?

\- Mucho – afirmo osada ella. - ¿Y a ti? – Para ella no había pasado desapercibido el escaneo detallista que él había hecho sobre su cuerpo atado.

\- Tengo ganas de adentrarme tanto en tu vagina que tal vez me quede pegado a ti toda esta noche – respondió él. La castaña se ruborizo, simplemente no podía evitar sentir vergüenza por sus palabras tan desinhibidas.

\- Pues, yo estoy completamente preparada – respondió ella. En un susurro pero completamente audible para él.

\- Quiero que grites de placer – él por supuesto que anhelaba con adentrarse en la castaña pero también quería que ella se retorciera de placer. Que clamara porque fuera solo él quien la penetrara el resto de la vida. Sus propios pensamientos lo contradecían pero el cuerpo desnudo de ella, expuesto, mojado y erecto lo aclaraban.

Se acerco a ella de nuevo, montándose en la cama y colocando cada pierna de la castaña a un lado de su cuerpo, él estaba arrodillado frente a ella. Viendo como su clítoris se sobresalía de sus labios levemente, saludándole con timidez. Comenzó a pasar sus manos por sus pantorrillas, del exterior al interior, rodeando sus piernas. Llego a sus muslos, donde vio un lunar pequeño por encima de la rodilla, se inclino hacía él y beso allí levemente. Ella se erizo y resoplo. Había cerrado los ojos con fuerza.

Vio otro lunar cerca de su entrepierna, en la parte interna de su muslo y adentro su rostro allí, besando el lugar con más fuerza, succionando levemente el lugar donde ese punto con exceso de melanina sobresalía de entre toda su piel. Ella abrió más las piernas para él. Indicándole que estaba completamente lista para él, pero eso era algo que él ya sabía. Su piel erizada, sus labios escurridos se lo advertían. Miro su feminidad, abierta. Mostrándole lo rosada, depilada y mojada que estaba. Olisqueo el lugar, sutilmente los olores adictivos de ella le inundaron sus fosas nasales, joder quería chuparle todo su jugo. Pero se resistió, aguanto la tentación de succionar su clítoris erecto y rojo.

Algo llamo su atención, justo cuando iba a subir su vista para su vientre. Un pequeño lunar estaba en su labio mayor, sonrió para él mismo al ver tal oportunidad de hacerla enloquecer. Él marcaria cada parte de su cuerpo que poseyera un lunar.

\- No te emociones – dijo antes de lamer su labio y succionarlo con fuerza.

\- ¡Ahh! – jadeo ella con fuerza. El sonido que hiciera no importaba, tenía libertad de hacerlo. Fue pecaminoso sentir su aliento en su hemisferio sur, caliente, que la enloquecía más. Cuando lamio su labio se retorció debajo de él. Que sabroso era sentir su saliva allí, pensó que no haría más pero succiono y jalo su labio, fue un cortocircuito lo que ocasiono en su interior. Un chorro de líquido salió en ese momento.

\- ¿Te gusta? – pregunto él antes de succionar de nuevo.

\- ¡Draco! – grito ella en una exclamación llena de delicia.

\- Grita – exigió él. Introdujo toda su lengua en la cavidad de la castaña y cuando la sintió tensarse chupo como si fuera una chupeta su clítoris. Ella obedeció, lo hizo porque realmente tenía que hacerlo. Fue un grito jadeante, repleto de goce.

\- ¡Por favor! – suplico ella. Quería tocarlo, ¡dios mío! Necesitaba arañar su espalda, clavarse a él mientras le hacía sentir tanto descontrol.

El rubio ignoro sus palabras y subió a su vientre, tres lunares adornaban su monte de Venus, cada uno fue besado, succionado y chupado. Cuando se colocaba roja la zona, lamia y soplaba con delicadeza. La castaña estaba tan erizada que podía ver los poros de su cuerpo dilatadas, excitados por sus acciones. Un lunar por encima de su ombligo, el mismo procedimiento. Cinco esparcidos por sus costillas, besar, succionar, lamer y soplar.

Se sintió dichoso cuando observo como un lunar estaba al lado de su pezón. Con una sonrisa de orgullo fue hasta su seno, no sin antes hacer que su pene chocara contra su clítoris.

\- Draco – dijo ella cuando sintió el contacto. Moviendo de manera irremediable su cadera contra su pene.

\- ¿Ansiosa? – Pregunto desquiciado también. Quería adentrarse en ella ya, pero primero quería enloquecerla, besar cada parte de su cuerpo.

\- Quiero que me hagas tuya – suplico ella. Ansiosa como él afirmaba y excitada como provocaba.

\- Aférrate a las cuerdas – advirtió él. Lamio y mordisqueo el pezón de la castaña, ella sin poder moverse libremente, movió repetidamente sus caderas hacía él, intentando intensificar su contacto con el pene caliente y palpitante de él.

El platino llego hasta su cuello donde tenía bastantes lunares dispersos y succiono allí, dejaría tantas marcas que tendría que usar un hechizo de cubrimiento en todo su cuerpo, apretó sus caderas con fuerza y ella jadeo, jadeo sonoramente cuando lo sintió apretarla y deslizar su mano hacía su intimidad, llegando hasta su clítoris y tomarlo sin delicadeza, apretándolo contra ella y haciéndola liberar un grito eufórico.

\- Debí – empezó ella jadeando – insonorizar – los jadeos no la dejaban hablar – la casa – él carcajeo ronco. Demasiado excitado para poder reírse con relajación. Sus cuatro dedos apretaban y liberaban el botón pulsante de la castaña.

La castaña tenso el cuerpo, demasiada presión seguida. Él seguía besando los lunares esparcidos por el pecho de la castaña, que eran bastantes. Mordió su hombro con fuerza al ver que había un lunar en forma de flor, un lunar en forma de clavel.

\- Draco – grito con fuerza, moviendo sus brazos con brusquedad en un intento inútil por tocarlo. La liberación del centro de su cuerpo estaba siendo demoledoramente brutal para su conciencia. Cerró los ojos e inclino su cabeza hacia atrás. – Draco – susurro apenas con fuerza, él había introducido de un sopetón tres dedos en su interior, moviéndolos con movimientos perpendiculares dentro, ¡DIOS! Otro más.

Ese hombre conocía su cuerpo mejor que ella misma. Jadeo contra su oído cuando lo sintió presionar su mejilla con la de él. Y beso su nariz, mirándola a los ojos. Allí en la punta de su nariz descansaba un pequeño lunar castaño claro, casi imperceptible. Ese acto la ruborizo y calentó más. Ternura y salvajismo al mismo tiempo.

La castaña contraía su interior, evitaba que se liberara el torrencial que estaba aplacado en su interior.

\- Libérate – dijo él en su oído de pronto y su cuerpo, entendiendo las palabras del platino libero el mismo vendaval que genero en el aula de pociones, una fuente de agua salió de su interior con propulsión. Ella hundió su rostro en el cuello del rubio y lo mordió allí, con fuerza, no excesiva para ser molesta, pero marcándolo de la misma forma que él la marcaba a ella. Esa fue la señal del rubio para adentrar su pene en su cavidad y ella aún sintiendo el fuego que apenas se liberaba de su organismo, contrajo su pelvis. Apretando el miembro del rubio más para ella, para poderlo sentir más.

Que potencia era sentir ese manantial salir de ella. Era una sensación que la transportaba a otro lado, su conciencia siempre despierta se desconectaba de la realidad. Se sentía embargada por una sensación de ligereza, como si alguna parte de su cuerpo saliera del molde material que ella era para viajar por lindes que ni siquiera sabía que existían.

\- Déjame tocarte – pidió jadeante. Apretando los glúteos del rubio con sus piernas, permitiéndolo llegar aún más profundo. Sintiendo su pene en lo más recóndito de su cavidad, estrujada por sus paredes musculares empapadas, el vientre de él chocaba con su inflamado clítoris haciendo sensibilizarse de nuevo, más que la vez anterior. – Necesito tocarte, Draco – el rubio tenso el gesto. Escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de ella era algo que lo doblegaba. Subió su mano y con un hechizo no verbal la libero de su leve prisión. Dejando que sus manos migraran directamente a la espalda del rubio. Aferrando sus dedos a su amplia y tersa espalda. Él comenzaba un vaivén maldito que le estaba robando la conciencia de nuevo. – Me vas a matar – susurro casi sin fuerzas.

\- Te quiero matar – confeso él al mismo tiempo que se adentraba en ella con fuerza. La castaña no pudo tocarlo más, de pronto necesito algo con más estabilidad, subió sus manos de nuevo y se aferro al copete de la cama. – Llenarte de éxtasis – gruñó contra su oído cuando se adentro de nuevo en ella, en una embestida brutal que hizo que la castaña jadeara. Una mano la bajo a su nuca y le obligo a besarla, él no se rehusó.

Mordisqueo su labio inferior y la invadió con su lengua. Otra embestida, con la misma fuerza. Una fuerza brutal que Hermione sentía esparcirse por todo su cuerpo.

\- Draco – susurro contra sus labios, ahogando un gemido. El pronunciar su nombre le gano otra embestida, la más fuerte de todas. El rubio se había salido por completo dentro de ella y se había introducido en una sola estocada en su interior - ¡Ahh! – grito desquiciada. Estaba segura que no podría levantarse de la cama después de eso. Qué diferencia era hacer ese acto con el rubio, en su cama. En el aula de clases todo a pesar de ser intenso era cohibido, en la oficina fue rápido pero ahora; las embestidas parecían querer destrozarle el alma, llegar a lo más recóndito de ella y poseerlo.

El rubio subió la mano que no tenía aferrada a la cadera de la castaña y la obligo a dejar de aferrarse al caño de hierro donde los nudillos de la castaña ya estaban blancos, cortos de circulación. Hermione se soltó y entrelazo sus dedos con los de él, en un gesto que le hizo palpitar más rápido su corazón. Era demasiado lo que estaba sintiendo, abrió los ojos y se encontró con un rubio que estaba sobre ella, con el gesto tenso y los ojos cerrados, pero como si supiera que ella los había abierto, él también los abrió de par en par.

Ella se había grabado de nuevo esa escena en su cerebro, su gesto tenso mientras la embestía con fuerza una vez más. Sus ojos, esa endemoniada mirada que la devoraba como una fiera desquiciada. No podía aguantar, ella estaba por correrse de nuevo.

\- No pares – le dijo viéndolo a los ojos. Estaba a punto, sentía la presión crecer en su vientre, la tensión contraerse en su vagina y su boca secarse rápidamente. Él la miraba, directamente a los ojos, perdiéndose en esa mirada castaña con lienzos dorados, cautivado de una manera que no sabía descifrar.

Y ella, navegaba en el torbellino de él. Esos ojos mercuriales con ondas azules mar que la agobiaban, su mirada escondía tanto. Podía jurar que si él se lo proponía, solo con mirarla la haría llegar al zenit de los placeres.

Su mano estaba entrelazada a la de él, por encima de su cabeza. Su otra mano estaba aferrada a su espalda. Él en cambio mantenía fija la cadera de la mujer, sintiendo como lo apretaba a ella con sus talones en cada embestida, instándolo a fundirse más en ella. De una forma que fuera imposible de separar.

Sentía su pene ser absorbido por las paredes de la castaña, apretarlo cada vez más y esa sensación estaba tensando sus testículos a un punto inaguantable. Iba a correrse dentro de ella en menos de un segundo.

Ambos dijeron su nombre al mismo tiempo, junto a la misma embestida que los hizo morir pequeñamente, conocer a la muerte, saludarla y decirle que aún no estaban listos para encontrarse porque necesitaban más sexo entre ellos para poder tan siquiera sentirse satisfechos de partir de esa vida tan gratificante y física.

La castaña sintió como el miembro de él se hincho y luego libero un contenido caliente que se mezclo con su jugo hirviente.

El rubio se sintió arropado por las paredes estrechas de la castaña que inundaban a su falo empalado en ella.

Caminaron de la mano juntos por un buen rato, llegando a senderos furtivos que nadie nunca había visitado. Él conocía con ella un deleite que no había conocido antes con ninguna de sus amantes y ella sumida en el placer de solamente dejar que su cuerpo sintiera, estaba descubriendo por primera vez lo que realmente significaba llegar al clímax, la migración del ser a otro plano donde solo podías sentirte plena, entera y feliz.

Sus paredes liberaron al miembro de Draco y se relajo. Cada órgano de su cuerpo dilato sus tejidos, permitiéndole respirar de nuevo. Resucitar de esa _pequeña muerte_ , que le había destrozado la conciencia y cegado todos los sentidos con el placer.

Nunca se habían dejado de mirar directamente a los ojos, cada uno se había fundido en los orbes del otro. El rubio se incendio al mirar la llameante mirada de la castaña y ella se derritió cuando invadió la helada mirada de él.

Alguna palabra rebelde había querido salir de lo más profundo de su garganta, pero fue lo suficientemente rápida para detener aquella aberración de palabra. No podía ser tan estúpida e ingenua.

Sentir que quitaban tu virginidad no significaba realmente que lo estuviera haciendo, no era la primera vez que ella se acostaba con alguien, pero también sabía que ella no era la clase de mujer que se acostaba simplemente por tener ganas de hacerlo. De ser así, ya se hubiera acostado con alguno de sus "admiradores", cosa que no había hecho. Ella se había acostado con Draco Malfoy, con ese rubio egocéntrico que ahora parecía ser todo un hombre y en la cama un perfecto amante. No podía confundir cosas simplemente por sentir un huracán en su interior, huracán que le estaba dejando un destrozo en el interior.

Él atisbo algo en la mirada de la castaña, un brillo especial que luego se apago con rapidez. Iba a decir algo pero se calló a tiempo y él, astuto como el príncipe de Slytherin que fue y siempre sería se tenso ante aquella premonición, y eso que odiaba la adivinación, pero había chispado algo en el interior de ella que fue estrangulado por no salir, y ahora que había tenido esa corazonada, sentía un sabor agrio en sus labios por el hecho de no haberlo escuchado. Vaya que sabía lo que significaban esas palabras, no porque las hubiera sentido, sino porque ansiaba escuchárselas a ella, pero ¿para qué? Mejor no contestar esa pregunta aún. Mejor simplemente disfrutar del letargo que sentía ahora.

\- Eres inalcanzable – comento el rubio. Él también jadeaba, tenía recostado su mejilla en los senos de la castaña.

\- Y tú, inigualable – dijo ella arrebolada hasta la coronilla. Él sonrió, oculto en su pecho. En muchas culturas existe el refrán de: "La tercera es la vencida"

Esto aplica para muchas situaciones, como: - para obstinarte y mandar a la persona al diablo con un guantazo.

-Para lanzarte a los brazos de tu amante después de dos citas fantásticas.

-Y para sentir en tu interior una llama encendida que no se apaga con nada, tienes la leve sospecha que mantendrá cálido tu cuerpo, también tu alma. Eso ocurre después de tener la conexión más imponente del mundo, la inalcanzable conexión orgásmica de los placeres terrenales que te conducen a recorrer el cosmos desde el principio hasta al final infinito.

Y callarse evita que el otro confirme la situación, pero no que la ignore. Porque la llama esta allí, flameante. Ambos lo sabían, desde el aula de pociones donde gritaron sus nombres poseídos por el demonio de la lujuria excedida.

Lo confirmaron hacía unas horas en la oficina del ministro, cuando Hermione sedujo a Draco como una leona en celo, meneando su gran culo frente a él y tragándose el semen que le había hecho eyacular.

Ahora, simplemente, lo reconfirmaban. Embriagados por la jadeante sensación de deleite que sentían en cada centímetro de piel. Poros dilatados; corazón bombeando sangre a mil por hora; pupilas rezagadas a todo el iris, oscureciendo sus miradas; células que preparaban su muerte celular programada, otras morían inevitablemente por la sensación de quemaduras inaguantables causadas por los incontable corrientazos de placer desmedido; y sus mentes, que imposibilitadas de pensar coherentemente nada ahora, solo estaban navegando por las estrellas resplandecientes del cielo oscuro.

\- Será mejor que me vaya – susurro Draco contra su pecho. Ella suspiro, había estado acariciando su espalda con la yema de sus dedos, dibujando pequeños círculos sin sentido. Él levemente se levanto para verla.

\- No te vayas – susurro ella en respuesta, esquivando su mirada plateada; no debió haber dicho eso, pero la verdad es que no quería que se fuera.

\- Tengo que dormir – la castaña podía percibir que ya estaba anocheciendo. Si llegaron a eso de las tres de la tarde, seguro habían pasado unas cuatro horas consumiéndose en el placer.

\- Hey – dijo ella de pronto, tomándolo con delicadez del antebrazo, ese mismo donde estaba la marca tatuada. Él miro primero su mano en ese lugar y luego la encaro. – No te vayas – Draco percibió la necesidad en sus palabras, pero la vulnerabilidad en su mirada fue la que lo hizo doblegarse irremediablemente a sus peticiones. – Podemos hacer lo que no hicimos hoy, ¿verdad? – pregunto ella. Sabía que lo estaba haciendo no era algo adecuado. Su relación, su, lo que tuvieran se basaba en algo físico. En la consumación de los placeres terrenales que sus cuerpos necesitaban explorar y liberar desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas. Sabía que no habían hablado nada realmente importante desde que se habían visto, el lazo que los unía era completamente físico y ella no quería ser la estúpida en vislumbrar luz donde no había más que sombras.

\- ¿Sabes cocinar? – pregunto de pronto él. Desde que se había divorciado de Astoria no había dormido de nuevo con una mujer y hacer eso, aunque lo negara fervientemente, sabía que significaba algo. _Maldita sea,_ pensó cuando la vio ruborizarse y mirarlo con la mirada titilante.

\- Si piensas manipularme para que vaya a la cocina y cocine como una elfina – dijo ella, enderezándose en la cama, Draco se había volteado sobre si, mirando al techo de la habitación de ella. – Te puedes ir largando de aquí – espeto con el ceño fruncido. El rubio la miro sorprendido pero cuando fue a replicar algún comentario impregnado de veneno, ella sonrió – pero si me acompañas puedo hacer el almuerzo/cena que no hemos tenido – culmino, apoyándose en su codo y mirándolo con atención. Él rozo sus labios. Esos comportamientos impulsivos que tenían el uno por el otro no eran adecuados, ambos lo sabían, ¿Cómo evitarlos?

\- Muero de hambre – zanjo él. – Vamos. – Y ambos se levantaron de la cama. Las piernas de Hermione temblaban, así que tuvo que respirar muchas veces antes de tan siquiera levantarse de la cama.

\- ¿Me puedo poner tu camisa? – pregunto ella en un susurro vergonzoso. No encontraba su camisa por ningún lado. Él asintió. Se colocaba el bóxers en ese momento. La castaña ruborizada y muy despeinada se abotono la camisa blanca del rubio que le llegaba a mitad de muslo, tomo una coleta de la mesa de noche y se amarro el cabello en un moño bien recogido, no le gustaba cocinar con el cabello suelto. – Me queda grandísima – comento conteniendo una carcajada. Él la miro embelesado. Definitivamente se saltaron veinte pasos básicos porque ahora estaban en una fase que no debían estar y él, más experimentado que ella sabía que ninguno reconocería. Por lo menos, él no.

\- Es que eres muy pequeña – comento él con malicia. Ella bufo y camino fuera de la habitación. Draco detallo su habitación antes de salir, era grande, cómoda, no tan grande como la de él, pero era muy acogedora. Pintada con un suave color melón, una amplia cama y como bien sabía ya bastante cómoda y acolchonada; había un televisor frente a la cama, ese aparato muggle que entretenía a la gente sin magia, nunca le había encontrado mucho sentido; habían dos puertas más además de la que se usaba para entrar y salir, suponía una conducía al baño y la otra a un pequeño armario, pero no sabía cuál era cual.

\- Haré pasta a la carbonara – dijo la castaña cuando lo vio salir de la habitación. Ella ya estaba en la cocina, sacando de la nevera los ingredientes, queso crema, crema de leche, cebolla y así siguió hasta que obtuvo todos los ingrediente. - ¿Te gusta?

\- ¿De verdad sabes cocinar? – pregunto incrédulo, colocándose al otro lado del mesón que separaba la cocina del resto de la sala. Ese apartamento no era grande, pero tampoco pequeño. Tenía una chimenea, una sala amplia con un mueble en L que abarcaba una esquina, dos muebles más, una mesa de ratón en el centro de los muebles con libros desperdigados encima, una buena colección de libros que reposaban de tablones que estaban pegados a la pared, muy sutiles y bonitos; un balcón con algunas plantas que no distinguía a esas horas de la una; una mesa de comedor para cuatro personas que contenía un pequeño florero encima, lleno de girasoles… pensó en que a la castaña le gustaban los girasoles. Tenía buen gusto la castaña, el apartamento era sobrio, elegante y neutro. Ningún color que resaltara sus antiguas casas o alguno que fuera estrafalario y chillón. – Tienes un bonito departamento – agrego él.

\- Claro que se cocinar – respondió ella ceñuda por su pregunta tan cargada de duda – Gracias – culmino con ademán de manos que indicaba no le interesaba esa observación. - ¿Quieres vino? – pregunto ella.

\- Pensé no te gusta el alcohol – repuso él.

\- Y no me gusta – afirmo – pero si es un buen vino o una cerveza, puedo disfrutarlo – guiño su ojo y saco de un gabinete una botella de vino. La coloco en el mesón y el rubio la tomo.

\- Merlot – susurro él. Destapo la botella con agilidad y vertió en las copas que la castaña ya había colocado en el mesón. Como era de esperarse de alguien de alcurnia el rubio primero impregno sus fosas nasales con el olor del vino y luego dio un sorbo – está muy bueno.

\- Te dije que solo consumo cosas buenas – añadió ella con sorna. Él la miro con una sonrisa.

\- En la oficina eso quedo completamente claro. – Rubor, calor y humedad sintió la castaña al mismo tiempo por el comentario del rubio. Rememoro el sabor de su esencia y cerró los ojos para mojar sus labios con el vino que estaban bebiendo. - ¿Brindamos? – pregunto él.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por el profesor Snape, por supuesto – bromeo él y ella carcajeo.

\- No brindaría por él ni borracha – afirmo, tapando su boca por las carcajadas que salían sin control de sus labios.

\- Usamos su santuario para hacer cosas pecaminosas.

\- Un buen uso entonces – reafirmo – se borraron sesiones de tortura. – Fue el turno de Draco para carcajear.

\- Brindemos – comenzó él con seriedad –porque esto sea apenas el comienzo – el brillo metálico hizo temblar a la castaña. Esas palabras podían significar tanto, podía estarse refiriendo a sus encuentros, a la sociedad que estaban a punto de formar o a… algo más. El clin de las copas chocando resonó en sus oídos.

\- Porque esto sea el comienzo de algo fantástico – repitió ella, agregando sus propios deseos. Él también podría pensar lo que quisiera. Llevo la copa a sus labios y sin apartar la mirada de los ojos del rubio, tomo un sorbo. El calor la embargo y sus mejillas se arrebolaron al instante.

Estuvieron en silencio después del brindis, él estaba embelesado mientras la veía cocinar, picar la tocineta y freírla; picar en pequeños cubos la cebollas y añadirla al sartén lleno de tocineta; agregar cubos de queso a la mezcla y dejar que se derritiese; por último la vio añadir los contenidos de los potes, líquido blanco y una pasta más espesa del mismo color; agrego pimienta, un poquito de unas hojas que no tenía idea que eran y más queso pero de un olor más penetrante, seguro parmesano. Lucía tan concentrada como siempre, minuciosa en cada acción que hacía. Una perfeccionista nata. Él sonrió, _que hermosa._ Ese pensamiento flotaba y se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

\- Te ves bien cocinándome – pico él. La pasta ya estaba montada, a punto de ser apagada. No se había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía hasta que la vio colar el espagueti - ¿Sabes que eres bruja? – pregunto él. Todo lo hacía al estilo muggle.

\- Me gusta cocinar sin magia, al menos que este muy apurada – respondió ella. – Y no estoy cocinándote, estoy cocinándonos. – Refuto volteándole los ojos.

Sirvió la comida en dos platos hondos de cerámica blanca. Les añadió más queso y la mata verde que no sabía que era.

\- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto por fin.

\- Perejil – respondió ella con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo aprendiste a cocinar? – ella lo miro confundida. - ¿Qué?

\- Es que realmente no me acuerdo, veía a mi madre hacerlo y bueno, comencé a hacerlo cuando tuve edad, me gusta.

\- Parece que lo haces bien, hay que probar el sabor – le gustaba verla morder sus labios, intentando callar el veneno que tenía para él.

\- Pon la mesa – continúo ella, ignorando sus palabras. Él la miro receloso – en el gavetín frente a la mesa están los manteles, saca dos.

\- No soy un sirviente – repuso él.

\- No – concedió ella – eres un hombre adulto que no es un inútil – él bufo, pero camino hacia el lugar que ella le había indicado y saco los dos manteles, los coloco en la mesa, regreso al mesón y tomo la botella de vino, las dos copas y las llevo hacía la mesa.

\- Esto es explotación – comenzó a protestar el rubio. Primera vez que ponía la mesa, primera vez que hacía esas cosas tan…tan de pareja con alguien.

\- No seas memo, Draco – su nombre de nuevo. _¡Joder!_ , que bien sonaba su nombre en sus labios. – Ve a sentarte – ordeno ella con dulzura. Él de nuevo obedeció y la miro salir de la cocina con dos platos flotando tras ella, al mismo tiempo un tenedor y cuchara se colocaban a los extremos de los manteles. – Como te gusta ser el jefe – dijo ella rodando los ojos, el rubio se había colocado a la cabecera de la mesa, mirándola con una sonrisa de superioridad.

\- Soy alfa, Hermione – arrastro su nombre con lentitud, la vio ruborizarse y erizarse. – Aquí es donde debo sentarme.

\- Tú no me mandas – replico.

\- ¿Quieres que te amordace otra vez? – pregunto con una sonrisa mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante.

\- Buen provecho – dijo. No seguiría su juego. Sabía que era capaz de hacerlo, ya lo había evidenciado en primera fila.

No dijeron nada, tenían demasiada hambre para poder decir algo más. Y Draco para sorpresa de él mismo se encontró devorando la pasta con voracidad, estaba completamente deliciosa. Si no se controlaba, ella iba a pensar que no tenía clase alguna.

\- Esta exquisita – comento con sinceridad. Estaba increíblemente buena. Los sabores explotaban en su boca, haciendo una mezcla insuperable de sabores cremosos y llenos de sazón.

\- Gracias – le gustaba verlo así, sin los aires de superioridad que siempre tenía encima porque formaban parte de su esencia.

Ahora, viéndolo comer como lo hacía, con gusto y sin protocolo, agradeciéndole la comida, vestido con tan solo unos bóxers, el cabello desordenado, la espalda repleta de arañazos, y su mirada jodidamente profunda y enviciante, se sentía llena. Llenaba una parte de su cuerpo que hacía muchos años no había sentido. ¿Desde cuándo no le había cocinado a un hombre? Desde hacía mucho. ¿Desde cuándo no se había acostado con un hombre? Desde hacía mucho. ¿Desde cuándo no había dormido con un hombre? Desde hacía mucho.

Y hoy lo haría todo junto.

Realmente desde que había terminado con Ron no había hecho nada más por su vida sexual ni sentimental, se había dedicado a centrar sus acciones en su futuro profesional, y eso le había bastado por mucho tiempo; cuando sentía necesidades básicas, se tocaba hasta alcanzar el orgasmo y allí acababa todo pero ahora, ahora estaba cocinando, acostándose y dormiría con el hombre que menos había imaginado en su vida. Y lo más increíble y era ese sentimiento el que la desestabilizaba, no se imaginaba con nadie más… ni ahora, ni después.

* * *

 _ **-Continuara-**_


	5. Baiser de la mort

_Hola a todos, aquí esta un nuevo capítulo._

 _No subiré dos porque ustedes fueron crueles como un mortifago y no me dieron amor, así que no daré nada nadita (*risa malvada*)_

 _Ando de viaje, así que no se cuando pueda subir nuevo capítulo, pero intentare que haya uno nuevo para el fin de semana._

 _Espero si me den amor está vez, porque soy amor dependiente (: Mi musa si lo es, en serio._

 _¡A LEER!_

* * *

 _ **Baiser de la mort**_

La castaña se levantó de su asiento con lentitud luego de tomarse una tercera copa de vino, se sentía ligera, levemente embriagada e increíblemente excitada de nuevo, ¿Qué clase de hechizo le había lanzado ese rubio latoso a la castaña? Ella no recordaba haber sido nunca así tan, tan caliente.

\- Me iré a bañar – aviso la castaña, se sentía pegajosa y necesitaba agua fría en su cuerpo. Con un movimiento de varita todos los utensilios que habían usado estuvieron limpios en segundos.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – Pregunto sugerente el rubio, acercándose ya al lugar donde ella estaba, frente al mesón de la cocina, sosteniendo la copa de vino. Ella le miro lasciva.

\- Creo, señor Malfoy, que en el caso de negarme, usted entraría de igual manera – respondió con la ceja arqueada y sorbiendo un trago de vino, cuando trago el líquido amargo y dulzón succiono su labio inferior de una manera condenadamente sensual para la vista del rubio.

\- Déjeme decirle, señorita Granger, que ha obtenido 15 puntos para Gryffindor por sus sabias palabras – respondió él acercándose a la castaña. Rodeándola con sus brazos y encerrando con su cuerpo el de ella. La castaña lo miro altiva y sonriente.

\- ¿Tan poquitos? – Pregunto con un puchero en sus labios, Draco sonrió, jodida leona que era sumamente sexual hasta con esos gestos "inocentes"

\- No quiero que pienses que tengo preferencias – contesto él, pegando su cuerpo contra ella. La castaña se tensó al sentir sobre su muslo la dura erección del rubio.

\- No se lo diré a nadie – contesto ella, arrastrando cada palabra en el oído del rubio, rozando sugerentemente su cuerpo al del platino.

\- Entonces déjeme decirle, que usted ya está completamente consolidada en mi asignatura – siguió él. Su lengua lamió el borde carnoso del lóbulo de la oreja de la castaña, instintivamente se erizo y tembló bajo él.

\- ¿Vamos a bañarnos? – Pregunto ella. Sus piernas comenzaban a flaquear por la humedad creciente que sentía en su feminidad.

\- ¿Eso es una propuesta indecente, señorita Granger? – Pregunto socarrón el rubio. Esperaba ofuscación por parte de la castaña, pero la osadía de la mujer hoy estaba enaltecida, sin preámbulos ni timidez tomo la virilidad del hombre y acaricio con fuerza. Ronroneo contra sus labios mientras comenzaba a besarlos.

\- Todo lo que te quiero hacer y quiero que me hagas es indecente – respondió ella, atrevida y hambrienta de nuevo por él. Por sentirlo dentro de ella, adicta a su vitalidad, destreza y calor. Draco sonrió mientras devoraba los carnosos labios de la castaña que lo estaba embrujando cada segundo más.

Ser tan desinhibida la embriaga, eclipsaba su buen juicio y ahora con unas cuantas copas de vino en su organismo lo único que sentía claramente era un fuego adueñarse de su bajo vientre que se irradiaba a todo su organismo de forma centrípeta y voraz.

\- Fóllame en la ducha – expreso ella de pronto. No quería pensar en si lo que estaba haciendo era demasiado arriesgado, denigrante o cualquier mierda moral que alguien pudiera pensar que era coherente para juzgarla, ella quería simplemente quería sentirlo, sentirse plena.

\- Como ordenes – y como si esa bruja no pesara absolutamente nada, el rubio la alzo e hizo que rodeara su cintura con sus piernas, sosteniéndola de sus tersos muslos desnudos, quería quitarle la camisa que llevaba, la de él. Ansiaba sentir su calor. – Quítate la camisa – ordeno con voz ronca. Sentía que ya iba a explotar, no habría juego previo esta vez, necesitaba adentrarse en su húmeda intimidad, ¡ya!

La castaña obedeció sumisamente, en arranques de excitación, despego todos los botones de la camisa del rubio y saco por sus brazos, dejando su cuerpo completamente desnudo. Aferrándose más al platino, sintiendo el calor del pecho del rubio impactar con sus senos erectos.

\- ¿Es normal que te desee tanto? – Pregunto entre suspiros, en cada bocanada de aire que inspiraba entre besos.

\- Si – respondió escueto, pero egocéntricamente – lo que no es normal es que yo lo haga más que tú. – continuo él para pasmo de la castaña que al escuchar esas palabras se inclinó más hacía él, haciendo el contacto más intenso.

El rubio camino con rapidez hacia la habitación de la mujer que tenía en sus brazos y se adentró en una de las puertas.

\- Es el clóset – dijo ella ahogando una risa, Draco había abierto la puerta equivocada. Un bufido recibió como respuesta, iba a carcajearse, pero en el preciso momento que abrió la boca para hacerlo, sintió la intromisión de la hábil lengua del rubio adueñarse de su cavidad. Poseer dominantemente su lengua, succionar sus labios inflamados y ansiosos de él. Morderla, apretarla con más fuerza por sus glúteos, indicándole que se moviera sobre él, iniciando un vaivén con sus caderas que impactaban en el bajo vientre del platino. Ella podía sentir su humedad regada en el cuerpo del rubio, lo estaba empapando. ¡Qué erótico! Todo lo que sentía tenía dosis insanas de erotismo.

El rubio salió del clóset y se adentró en la puerta color caoba que estaba al lado. Ese si era el baño. Era grande, pudo apreciar rápidamente que tenía una bañera de dos plazas compuesta por porcelana blanca brillante y bordeada por azulejos diminutos que le daban un toque elegante y delicado; un cuarto de ducha bastante amplio con hidromasaje, diferentes ventanales donde salía el agua para poder recibirla de diferentes vías; un inodoro de cerámica azul marina que hacía del lugar algo más sobrio y menos resplandeciente; el espejo que estaba sobre el lavamanos eran amplio, rectangular y con bordes hecho de madera oscura, le gustaba ese baño, buen lugar para follar a la castaña que lo tenía completamente erecto y deseoso de introducirse en ella con estocadas violentas.

Un deseo impropio se apoderaba de él, quería follarla en cada lugar de su casa, ansiaba poder poseerla en cada silla, mesa, mueble y esquina que existiera en ese apartamento. Necesitaba hacerle saber al subconsciente de ella que él, Draco Malfoy era el dueño y señor de su cuerpo, nadie jamás la haría gritar, gemir y jadear como él. Porque él, sabía cómo poseerla, como hacerla clamar por más.

\- Draco – jadeo ella cuando el rubio adentro su mano por el interior de su muslo, llegando hasta su goteante intimidad.

\- Que rica estás – dijo él al instante que mordió su labio inferior y escuchaba excitado como gemía contra su boca. Su cadera choco contra su bóxer.

Entraron en el cuarto de ducha, con un rápido movimiento se sacó la única prenda que llevaba puesta y la coloco en el piso, la leona se tambaleaba, le temblaban las piernas, la mirada plateada viajo a los muslos de la castaña, tenían un camino de líquidos bajando por ellos. Se relamió los labios, definitivamente quería poseerla de todas las formas posibles.

Alzo su mano para la llave de la ducha y giro hacia la izquierda, el chorro de agua cayo al instante sobre ellos, la castaña ahogo una exclamación.

\- Acércate – ordeno él demandante. Ella obedeció, con pasos temblorosos pero decididos se acercó a él, quedando de frente a él. – Te voy a probar primero – siguió él con una sonrisa ladeada. Se arrodillo ante ella e hizo que la castaña pasara una de sus piernas por su cuello, lamió su muslo hasta llegar a la entrepierna, su sabor era fuerte, algo ácido y cuando llegaba a su garganta un sabor dulzón salado, como cuando mezclas mantequilla de maní con mermelada o queso crema con azúcar glaseado. Ella sabía así, un toque perfecto para sus papilas gustativas que la saboreaban con exquisitez. - ¿Te gusta? – Pregunto a propósito cuando sus labios llegaron a su chorreante y palpitante zona. Soplo la intimidad de la castaña y luego inserto su lengua en la cavidad de la castaña, la escucho gemir y sintió las uñas de la leona clavarse en su cuero cabelludo, para que intensificara lo que estaba haciendo. El agua corría por sus pieles, empapándolos, pero él seguía chupando con locura el botón enrojecido y erecto de la mujer.

\- ¡Draco! – Exclamo ella con un grito cuando el rubio comenzó a introducir dos dedos dentro de ella mientras seguía usando su lengua para darle placer a su clítoris, los chupaba completamente, también le regalaba leves mordiscos que hacían que encorvara su espalda más hacía él, estaba tan jodidamente excitada. Su pelvis se movía hacía él, amplificando las sensaciones que él le hacía sentir. - ¡Draco! – Grito sin poder evitarlo cuando el fuego que estaba aglomerado en su vientre comenzó a hacerse insoportable para poder retenerlo, sus rodillas ya no podían aguantar más, con un último ofrecimiento de sus caderas hacía él y agarrando su cabeza para que ni se le ocurriera dejar libre a su clítoris, sintió la potencia de su orgasmo liberarse en el rostro del platino, él sonreía bajo su intimidad, sintiendo las contracciones vaginales en sus dedos que la penetraban incesantemente, en su clítoris cada vez más caliente e hinchado, en su incontrolable respiración, el temblor que se cronificaba en sus piernas y culmino en un grito acusador, gritando sin vergüenza quien era el responsable de su infinito placer.

El miembro del rubio estaba completamente parado. Apuntando hacia ella.

\- Voltéate – ordeno con demanda. Su voz sonaba ronca. Demasiado extasiado de placer. Ella aun temblando obedeció. Se pegó contra la pared de cristal de la ducha, ofreciéndole una exquisita vista al rubio, su trasero terso y bronceado, la curva lumbar de su espalda completamente hermosa para él; el cabello de la castaña estaba completamente mojado y pegado a su espalda, llegaba un poco más debajo de sus omoplatos, sus manos se ubicaron a ambos lados de su cabeza, pegándolas al vidrio de la ducha. Draco paso sus manos por los muslos de ella y finalizo su camino en las caderas de ella – Sigues mojada – le susurró al oído. Ella jadeo cuando escucho su voz, iba a responder, pero una mano de él voló al rostro de la leona y estampo sus labios en los de ellas, succionando sus labios y profanando su lengua candente. Deseaba insanamente a esa mujer, era demasiado placentero cada acción que le hacía, cuando ella acababa por él, sentía que su zenit también había sido consumado. - ¿Quieres que te penetre? – Pregunto contra sus labios, Hermione estaba segura que el agua que la mojaba no era comparable al líquido que se excretaba de su cuerpo.

\- Hazme tuya – suplico ella en un susurro ahogado por la inundación de placer que sintió cuando él inmediatamente se adentró en ella. La estaba inundando, proclamándose dueño y señor de ella. Una de las manos del rubio tomo el cabello de la castaña y la otra estaba ubicada en su cadera, apretándola y haciendo que la penetración fuera más profunda; ¡Maldita sea! Iba a desfallecerse del placer.

\- Gime – era demandante con sus peticiones, exigía que ella le diera placer al mismo tiempo que él le daba todo el placer que podía sacarle. La embestida fue tan demoledora que Hermione no solo gimió sino que grito levemente, apretando sus manos al porcelanato de la pared del baño.

\- ¡Dios! – Exclamo cuando la otra embestida fue igual de potente. Lo sentía salir de su vagina y adentrarse en ella sin vehemencia ni compasión. De una sola estocada y movimiento. Hasta llegar a su cuello uterino, en cada estocada apretaba su cadera y jalaba su cabello hacía él, haciendo que entreabriera sus labios y exhalara todo el aire comprimido en sus pulmones.

\- No soy Dios – dijo él ronco contra su oído. Jadeando también de placer – soy Draco – la embistió otra vez, con movimientos más erráticos, certeros y rápidos. Él se sentía al borde del colapso, pero necesitaba que ella acabara de nuevo ahora encima de su miembro. Rodeo su cadera con su mano y llego a su pubis, siguió descendiendo el camino hasta encontrar el clítoris de ella inflamado entre sus labios vaginales, caliente y necesitado de atención; comenzó a estrujarlo con presión, la justa y necesaria para que comenzará un vaivén delante de él con frenesí, ella también estaba perdiendo el control.

\- ¡Draco! – Esas eran las únicas palabras que podían salir de sus labios, sentirse tan llena con cada embestida la estaba enloqueciendo. La presión circular que el rubio ejercía en su clítoris le hacía impulsar sus caderas para sentir aún más profundo su pene dentro de ella. – Más – pidió ella – más – repitió de nuevo. Draco detuvo sus estocadas y comenzó a mover más rápido sus dedos sobre el clítoris de ella; de nuevo la presión comenzaba a profundizarse allí, en su botón mágico. Se estaba volviendo agonizante y algo doloroso sentir sus dedos, presionando su clítoris sin clemencia.

Cuando la sintió apretar su pelvis comenzó de nuevo el vaivén, rápido y certero. La mezcla de presión superior y las embestidas fueron el hincapié para hacerla perder la cordura.

\- Ya – anuncio ella cuando su orgasmo la hizo viajar a lindes desconocidos. Lindes repletos de placer y sudor, sentía el agua caer sobre ellos pero aun así el sudor se mezclaba con las gotas de la regadera. Las manos del rubio subieron a sus senos y los presionaron con fuerza, las estocadas comenzaron a ser más rápidas, él también estaba a punto de acabar dentro de ella.

\- Hermione – gruño contra su oído. Las caderas de la castaña se movían sin control, pero ese movimiento desmedido lo estaba enloqueciendo, sentía su pene inflamarse, sus testículos tensarse y su boca seca.

\- Bésame – pidió ella. Él estampo sus labios contra ella. Subió una mano de su seno al cuello, torciendo levemente el torso superior de ella hacia él. Besándola con locura, dejando saliva regada por sus labios, devorando su lengua, sus dientes, mordiendo su labio inferior con fuerza sin delicadeza, las manos de ellas fueron llevadas tras su cuello, intensificando su contacto, parecía que en cualquier momento se fusionarían. – Draco – susurro cuando una nueva ola de placer arraso con su conciencia.

\- ¡Joder! – Exclamo con fulgor cuando su semilla se exprimió de su cuerpo. Acabando con el sexo más placentero del puto mundo mágico y no mágico. Apretó sus caderas una vez más y salió de ella, dejando que su liquido viscoso se escurriera por sus piernas; beso sus labios con fuerza, pero con ternura y descanso su rostro en el hueco del cuello de la castaña.

El agua caía sobre ellos, refrescando su creciente fuego.

\- Podría acostumbrarme a esto – dijo ella en un susurro, acariciando el cabello mojado del rubio que caía sobre su hombro. Se sentía demasiado bien sintiendo como los brazos fuertes de él rodeaban su cintura, el rostro se escondía en su cuello, causándole cosquillas al sentir su respiración sobre su piel todavía demasiado sensible.

Las alarmas sonaban en la cabeza del rubio, el pensamiento que había llegado a su cabeza cuando estaban en la habitación de la castaña volvió ahora con más fuerza, se estaban saltando 20 pasos previos en una relación normal. Una relación normal ni siquiera tendría de protagonistas a Hermione Granger: hija de muggles, perteneciente a la casa de los insufribles leones, sabelotodo de calidad, heroína de la guerra mágica contra el señor Tenebroso y mejor amiga del cara rajada.

Y Draco Malfoy: sangre pura por excelencia, es más muy poca gente podría considerar a la familia Malfoy como la más pura de todo el mundo mágico, príncipe orgulloso de la casa de las frías serpientes, prepotente insuperable, mortifago perteneciente a las filas del señor Oscuro, responsable directo del asedio de Hogwarts que ocasiono la muerte del profesor Albus Dumbledore y por si fuera poco, archienemigo declarado del trio dorado.

Esos dos personajes se suponía jamás estarían juntos y menos del modo en el que estaban.

Se podría pensar que eso era lo peor, pero realmente lo peor del asunto era que Draco, a pesar de tener todas esas justificaciones completamente lógicas y racionales para alejarse de ella, algo lo desviaba del plan, su cuello, el calor que sentía bajo su cuerpo, la estrechez de su intimidad y su esencia lo hacían sentir embriagado, embelesado por todo su ser, no le interesaban los prejuicios de antes, no quería pensar mucho en nada. Solo quería seguir así, sintiéndola.

Dejarse llenar por el agua que caía sobre ellos, escuchar la respiración acelerada de la leona, el olor a sexo que desprendía su cuerpo y sus palabras que resonaban en su cabeza.

¿Podría él acostumbrarse a eso? Una caricia de ella en su nuca fue la respuesta.

No, no podría acostumbrarse a eso, porque realmente ya lo estaba. Lo realmente sería no acostumbrarse a escuchar sus gemidos, los arañazos en su espalda que extrañamente esa vez no le había propiciado; el vaivén desquiciante con sus caderas, esa puta gryffindor sabía cómo moverse; sus labios carnosos que sabían cómo desquiciarlo, cuando abrirse ante él, cuando dejarse subyugar; esas piernas tersas y doradas que lo envolvían en cada penetración; su melena de león, descontrolada y radiante, de un castaño oscuro con reflejos más claros, un cabello que siempre olía espectacular, canela adictiva; y su maldita mirada, esa mirada color miel que contenía brasas doradas, mirada que lo hacía desfallecer, tan profunda, llena de conocimiento y aun así, inocente. Todavía se sonrojaba con sus actos, con el salvajismo de sus encuentros, a pesar de no ser nada virgen, ella, se ruborizaba como una mujer pura y ese pensamiento hizo estragos en su ser, Hermione era pura.

Porque entendió en ese instante que la pureza no va de la mano de la virginidad, es algo más.

\- Ven – dijo él con calma. Tomo la pastilla de jabón y comenzó a enjabonarle la espalda. Enjabono todo su temblante cuerpo, desde su cuello, pasando por sus senos y brazos, hasta su vientre y vagina mojada, indicándole que los restos del placer aún estaban allí, su camino siguió por sus piernas largas y torneadas y culmino en sus pequeños y arreglados pies.

Tomo un pote de shampoo, dejando que un chorro del líquido llegara a la palma de su mano. Era canela con manzanas, sonrió. Él había determinado ese olor mucho antes. Comenzó a masajear el cabello de la castaña, era suave, extremadamente suave.

\- Se me cae – bromeo ella cuando observo como el rubio tenía unos cuantos cabellos en sus dedos.

\- Estás vieja.

\- Es normal que se caiga un poco, Draco – lo familiar que sonaba su nombre en sus labios era algo estremecedor.

\- Es normal que estés vieja – pico él con una sonrisa genuina. Ella bufo e ignoro sus palabras, dejando correr todo el jabón y shampoo de su cuerpo.

\- No soy mucho mayor que tú – repuso ella después de estar limpia. Tomo el jabón de las manos del rubio y comenzó a realizar la misma acción que él – te toca – explico con una sonrisa radiante. El mismo procedimiento, limpio su cuello, los pectorales, su abdomen marcado, su pubis con vellos tan rubios como él, sus piernas velludas y suaves, hasta llegar a sus pies.

De nuevo se cautivaba con esa vista, su espalda curvada hasta llegar a su voluptuoso trasero, cuando ella inclino la vista hacia él, rodo los ojos con sorpresa.

\- ¿Es en serio? – Pregunto estupefacta, él simplemente se encogió de hombros, haciéndose el inocente, su creciente masculinidad dejaron impactada a la castaña. ¿Cómo era posible que él tuviera fuerzas de nuevo para hacer…? – Estoy agotada, Malfoy – dijo ella colocándose de pie frente a él.

\- No me digas así – dijo él. Escucharla decirle por su apellido ahora le parecía inadecuado.

\- ¿Cómo? – Pregunto confundida.

\- Llámame por mi nombre, Hermione – explico él, pero su tono de voz mostraba demasiada sensualidad como para pasarlo por alto. Ella sonrió y se colocó de puntillas para besar sus labios.

\- De ahora en adelante, te llamaré por tu nombre, Draco – continuo ella rozando sus labios, el agua quitaba todo el jabón de ambos, él profundizo sus besos, pero la sentía desfallecer levemente sobre sus brazos, podía sentir el cansancio de la castaña.

Lo normal es que una mujer tenga más resistencia que un hombre, pero los orgasmos de la castaña habían sido demasiado fuertes, así que su cansancio era entendible… el problema era él, que ansiaba más de ella, deseaba exprimirla.

Exprimir todo su placer.

\- ¿Tenemos que trabajar? – Pregunto ella con desgana, abrazándose al rubio, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de él. Draco carcajeo. - ¿Qué?

\- La perfecta prefecta es una irresponsable – contesto él con burla.

\- No es cierto – se defendió ella – es que no siento mis piernas, siento que me voy a desmayar, tengo que dormir – excusas justificadas que no hicieron más que hacer carcajear más al rubio.

\- Son puras excusas, señorita Granger – verlo tan relajado, rodeando su cintura mientras acariciaba su piel la hacían sentirse tan plena.

\- No seas memo, Draco – reprendió ella, frunciendo el ceño. – Me voy a salir – aviso, cerro la ducha y abrió la puerta, cuando salió por la puerta de la ducha sintió una mano estamparse en sus nalgas - ¡Draco! – le grito asombrada por el acto del rubio.

\- He querido hacer eso desde la torre de astronomía – explico él haciendo un ademán con sus manos, mostrando su inocencia – tienes un trasero de impacto, Hermione – su voz ronca se adueñó por un momento de él. Ella sonrió con rubor en sus mejillas y se envolvió en el gran paño morado.

\- Eres un pervertido – dijo ella. El rubio salió después de ella, la castaña le lanzo otro paño, él hábil como siempre lo atajo en el aire y rodeo su cadera.

\- Me encanta cuando me halagas – dijo él con una sonrisa sardónica. El bufido de ella le causa gracia, la castaña salió del baño.

\- Lo que es un halago para ti, sería una ofensa para otros – refuto con claro desdén la castaña.

\- Bueno, que te puedo decir – repuso él acercándose a la cama donde hacía pocas horas había poseído a la mujer – el concepto sobre mí mismo es más alto que en el de otras personas corrientes. – Ella lo miró exasperada, no podía ser que estaba completamente embobada por un prepotente tan prepotente.

\- ¿Puedes pasarme una panti? – Pregunto ella señalando un gavetín. – No te la robes – bromeo de nuevo, sentía un placer extraño al hacer picar a Draco, él era tan difícil de rabiar, aunque sabía cómo hacerlo si quería, sabía sus puntos débiles y eso era algo escalofriante. También aceptaba que él conocía sus puntos débiles, muy pocas personas habían logrado desestabilizarla emocionalmente como ese rubio, siempre que lanzaba veneno, lograba hacerlo de manera despiadada y certera.

\- Me gustan más cuando están usadas – contraataco él. Hermione abrió la boca y carcajeo. Que asqueroso era. Él la miro superiormente.

\- ¿Quieres que lave tu ropa? – Pregunto ella ruborizada.

\- Mañana temprano iré primero a mi casa, no creo que la secretaria del ministro o el mismo Kingsley pasen desapercibido que llevare el mismo traje – comento él.

\- Tienes razón – respondió en un susurro sonrojada. Dormiría con él, era un hecho. Y aunque dormir debería ser algo sencillo, ella sabía que normalmente en una relación de solo sexo no había esa clase de intimidad.

Hermione solo se colocó la panti, el rubio le había exigido no usar nada más o no la dejaría dormir.

\- ¿Quieres ver televisión? – Pregunto ella con intensión de hacerlo molestar un poco, el gran descendiente de los Malfoy viendo tv, era algo que le gustaría ver.

\- ¿Qué me ofreces ver? – Respondió con una pregunta el rubio – Cierra la boca – dijo él. La castaña estaba con boquiabierta, pensó en hacerle un chiste al rubio con un instrumento muggle y ahora él le respondía de esa forma.

\- ¿Es en serio? – Pregunto incrédula. Él asintió - ¿Sabes que es una televisión, Draco? – Pregunto de nuevo ahogada en incredulidad. De nuevo, él asintió. - ¿Sabes que es un invento muggle? – Pregunto de nuevo. Asentimiento como respuesta. - ¿Y quieres verla? – No salía de su incredulidad, asombro y estupefacción.

\- Si vamos a ver algo interesante si, si es alguna telenovela puedes dejarla apagada – Hermione boqueo de nuevo. – Te dije que las cosas han cambiado y también te dije que no eres la primera hija de muggles o muggle que he besado – continúo él al ver la cara de asombro de la castaña. Hermione mordió su labio inferior para no soltar el pequeño estruendo que sintió en su interior, ¿celos? Posiblemente, sabia como se sentían aunque nunca los había experimentado tan fuertemente.

\- Hay una comedia buenísima – dijo ella – está en su penúltima temporada, ¿la quieres ver? – Pregunto de nuevo ella. Con rubor en sus mejillas.

\- Vamos a acostarnos – respondió él. Tomo el control de televisor para más asombro de la castaña y se recostó en el suave colchón, ella le siguió la estela y se recostó sobre su torso después de colocar los discos de la serie en el lector de dvd.

\- Te va a gustar – sentencio ella con una sonrisa, rubor y suspiros de adolescente enamorada. ¿Enamorada? Aquellos pensamientos rebeldes la hacían enfurecer. No quería pensar cosas ahora, no quería pensar, solamente quería sentir todo lo que estaba sintiendo últimamente.

\- ¿Cómo se llama? – Pregunto él con una sonrisa ladeada.

\- Friends – respondió ella y se acomodó más. Acurruco un poco y tapo con el cobertor, el rubio le acariciaba un seno por debajo de la colcha con su mano derecha.

Hermione no supo en qué momento se quedó dormida, ni siquiera recordaba algún capítulo de la serie, había caído irremediablemente en los brazos de Morfeo apenas comenzó el opening de la serie, y eso que era su favorita. Pero es que realmente estaba exhausta.

Cuando abrió los ojos se sintió completamente rodeada por él, estaba su cuarto en penumbras, el televisor apagado, su cuerpo arropado y abrazado por él. Una de las piernas del platino estaba encima de la suya, su brazo derecho lo estaba usando ella como almohada y el izquierdo la tenía aferrada por la cintura, la respiración de él la sentía en su nuca, lo tenía completamente pegado a ella. Y se sentía completamente bien así. Demasiado bien. Se movió ligeramente y volteo a ver su rostro; tan pacifico, con sus gestos relajados, parecía un ángel, una escultura griega creada con el mejor mármol del universo. Sus labios estaban ligeramente entreabiertos y su cabello platinado caía sobre su frente, una llamarada de calor invadió su pecho.

Ella no era una adolescente, pero sentía algo demasiado potente en el centro de su pecho flamear sin control.

Se reincorporo de nuevo como estaba, y acaricio el antebrazo que se aferraba a su cintura, podía sentir la masculinidad del rubio en su muslo, flácida pero siempre atenta a cualquier acción.

Observo el brazo que usaba como almohada y admiro la marca, inmóvil y de una tonalidad tenue, nunca desapareció de los brazos de los mortifagos luego de la muerte del señor Oscuro, pero si había perdido la movilidad, dolor y nitidez. En un gesto inocente, poso sus labios en el antebrazo del platino, beso con suavidad esa marca que había marcado su pasado, de formas que ella ni siquiera quería imaginar.

\- Me voy a enamorar de ti, Draco – susurro contra el antebrazo antes de caer de nuevo en un sueño profundo. Pero así lo sentía en su corazón, la torre de astronomía solo abrió una puerta que ella consideraba inexistente, esa personalidad nueva del rubio la embobaban, la tenían perdida en un laberinto sin retorno, ¿Qué debía hacer? No lo sabía y definitivamente esa noche no lo averiguaría.

Draco escucho. Escucho claramente sus palabras y cerro con más fuerza sus ojos. La había sentido despertar, voltear a verle y suspirar contra sus labios; sintió sus labios encima de la marca que habían hecho en su antebrazo para marcarlo como ganado, como una parte de un rebaño que estaría destinado al matadero, la calidez que embargo su cuerpo cuando sintió aquel gesto inocente e impulsivo que le había alertado los sentidos, pero nunca demostró algún gesto, actúo como si estuviera dormido, después la sintió acariciar su brazo y aferrarse más a él.

Pero lo que descoloco cada uno de sus sentidos fueron sus palabras, escucharla vaticinar un sentimiento que le causaba escalofríos, un vacío en la boca de su estómago se incrementaba más ahora que entendía lo que conllevaría a que Hermione Granger se enamorara de él.

Definitivamente, los pasos que venían saltándose desde el principio de su "relación" le estaban provocando unas ligeras arcadas.

Si ella se enamoraba todo se dañaría.

Y él jodidamente no sabía que tanto estaba sintiendo por ella, definitivamente le gustaba, deseaba su cuerpo, pero también su actitud desafiante, sus palabras ingeniosas, esos gestos inocentes que le causaban gracia. Pero ¿Enamorarse? Draco nunca se había enamorado, y Hermione no era como cualquier mujer, ellos tenían historia y lamentablemente no era una muy grata, además ella no parecía ser para nada una mujer de esas con las que había tenido sexo casual, ella era diferente, ¡joder! Siempre lo había sido, una nueva especia de mujer en el mundo.

Intentar alejarla ahora sería una completa mierda, porque él no podía y para ser honestos no quería hacerlo. Estaba demasiado seducido por esa mujer deslumbrante como para alejarse así como así.

Pero… algo debía cambiar.

Las cosas tenían que cambiar.

La mañana siguiente vendría con plática incluida, una conversación que ojala no tuviera que darse, porque podría significar el fin de algo sin definición, pero hoy no. Esa noche solo quería seguir aferrado a su cintura, aspirar el aroma de canela y manzana que emitía su cabello; sentir su calor irradiarlo; escuchar su respiración pausada y profunda; esa noche solo quería sentirla a ella.

A la leona que aunque lo negara o no lo reconociera aún, había calado su vida, se estaba adentrando demasiado profundo en sus entrañas… pero él no podía permitir eso, porque… porque… aún no tenía un porque convincente.

A veces los sentimientos son demasiado difíciles de definir, más para una persona que no está acostumbrado a sentirlos.


	6. Game over

_**IMPORTANTE.**_ _LEER._

 _RECIBÍ UN FANTÁSTICO REVIEW, ANÓNIMO POR SUPUESTO, DE UN TAL, CRIS JAMES. NO SÉ NI SIQUIERA SI ASÍ TE LLAMAS, CARIÑO, PERO AL PARECER ERES "HOMBRE" Y QUIERO ACLARARTE CIERTAS DUDAS. ME TOMARÉ MI VALIOSO TIEMPO PARA PERDERLO UN POCO EN TI, PERO NO SOLO QUIERO ACLARARTE CIERTAS COSAS A TI, SINO CLARIFICAR LA IGNORANCIA SOBRE UN TEMA QUE DEBERÍA YA EN ESTOS TIEMPOS NO SER IGNORADO._

 _SOY PROFESIONAL DE CIENCIAS DE LA SALUD, ASÍ QUE TENGO LAS BASES TEÓRICAS PARA HABLAR DE ESTO, ADEMÁS DE GRACIAS A MERLIN, LA VIRTUD DE CONOCERLO EN PERSONA. LO QUE ESCRIBO LO HAGO PORQUE LO HE VIVIDO, NO SÉ PLASMAR MUY BIEN LAS SENSACIONES CUANDO NO LAS HE SENTIDO. ASÍ QUE AQUÍ VOY._

 _1- SI EL CHORRO DE AGUA QUE SALIÓ DESPEDIDO DE LA VAGINA DE LA CASTAÑA TE PARECE ASQUEANTE, DEJAME DECIRTE QUE MUY POSIBLEMENTE NO HAS HECHO QUE TU "MUJER" TOQUE EL CIELO. ALGO COMÚN CUANDO SOLO SE REALIZA PENETRACIÓN._

 _2- NO SUELO VER PORNOS, LAS HE VISTO, PERO NO ME PARECEN CONVINCENTES. ASÍ QUE NO, EL SQUIRT NO LO GRÁFIQUE POR HABERLO VISTO EN UNA PORNO DE QUINTA, SINO PORQUE LO VIVÍ Y TE DIGO QUE ES LA PUTA HOSTIA. NO QUITA EL EROTISMO, LO AUMENTA MÁS BIEN, Y TAMPOCO ES BOCHORNOSO, BOCHORNOSO ES NO TENER UN ORGASMO CUANDO TIENES SEXO, ESO SI ES BOCHORNOSO._

 _3- ESO ES EYACULACIÓN FEMENINA, NO ES MEADO COMO DIJISTE TAN VANALMENTE. PRIMERO ES DE UN COLOR TRANSPARENTE, EL ORINE SUELE SER DE COLOR AMARILLO DEBIDO AL UROBILINOGENO Y ESTE LÍQUIDO OBVIAMENTE NO CONTIENE ESTE COMPUESTO QUÍMICO, NO SALE DE LA VEJIGA QUE ES DONDE SE ALMACENA EL ORINE FILTRADO EN LOS RIÑONES, SINO DE LAS GLÁNDULAS DE SKENE (CONOCIDAS TAMBIÉN COMO PROSTATA FEMENINA) SITUADAS A AMBOS LADOS DE LA VAGINA, QUE SE CONECTAN CON LA URETRA. EL LÍQUIDO QUE SALE DESPEDIDO DE ELLOS CUANDO ESTA GLÁNDULA SE LLENA O ES SOBRESTIMULADA, ES ALCALINO… LA ORINA ES DE PH ACIDO, ADEMÁS ESTE LIQUIDO CONTIENE GLUCOSA, FRUCTOSA, FOSFATASA ÁCIDA Y ANTIGENO PROSTÁTICO, SIRVE NO SOLO PARA HACER SENTIR A LA MUJER UN ORGASMO CÓSMICO SINO TAMBIÉN PARA UNA BUENA NUTRICIÓN DEL ESPERMATOZOIDE AL ENTRAR EN LA VAGINA, Y ASÍ FOMENTAR LA FECUNDACIÓN._

 _4- SI TE PARECIÓ ALGO VULGAR Y BOCHORNOSO, LAMENTO QUE TU PAREJA SEXUAL TE TENGA A TI. PORQUE NO HAY ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA VULGAR NI BOCHORNOSO EN EL SEXO, EL SEXO ES SEXO Y ES JODIDAMENTE SENSACIONAL, CON TODOS SUS FLUIDOS._

 _TE INVITO A QUE NO SIGAS LEYENDO MI FIC PARA NO DAÑAR TU IGNORANTE MENTALIDAD O TE INVITO A QUE LO LEAS Y TE CULTURICES UN POQUITO, CARIÑO… SEGUIRAS VIENDO MUCHOS SQUIRT PORQUE NO HAY NADA MÁS RICO QUE ESO._

 _SI NO TE BASTO MI BREVE EXPLICACIÓN TE INVITO A LEER WIKIPEDIA, DEBE SALIR ALGO POR ALLÍ O TAL VEZ SI QUIERES ALGO MÁS PROFUNDO, PUEDES LEER: **APUNTES SOBRE LA EYACULACIÓN FEMENINA DE PAULINA MILLÁN.** _

_DEJEN LOS TABUES EN EL PASADO, LA IGNORANCIA JAMÁS NOS DÉJARA AVANZAR. EL SQUIRT NO ES ASQUEROSO ES PLACENTERO, SEÑORES. DEL MISMO MODO QUE ES PLACENTERO HACER SEXO ORAL, VAGINAL, ANAL Y COMO LES PLAZCA._

 _TODA ACCIÓN ACEPTADA POR AMBAS PARTES, ES FANTÁSTICA._

 _AHORA SI, A LEER._

* * *

 _ **Game over**_

La castaña abrió los ojos con dificultad, se sentía exhausta y extrañamente demasiado cómoda.

\- Si duermes – escucho tras ella. Se desesperezo con calma y sonrió.

\- ¿Desde cuándo estás despierto?

\- Hace rato, pero tú roncabas como un troll – se burló él con cinismo.

\- Yo no roncaba como nada, no ronco – replico ella con un bufido.

\- Tengo hambre – dijo de pronto él, bostezando con tranquilidad. Hermione lo miro absorta por la belleza que él irradiaba hasta despertando. Verlo así, tan relajado. Con sus cabellos lacios y platinados cayendo desparramados en la almohada, sus ojos vidriosos, grises y profundos cerrados por sus parpados llenos de pestañas amarillas claras, sus labios suaves que sabían a gloria abrirse en un bostezo que dejaba salir el cansancio enclaustrado. Verlo allí en su cama, con ella a su lado, era algo que la descolocaba. No quería levantarse, no quería que acabara ese sentimiento que cada vez más sentía más grande en su interior, flameando radiantemente en el centro de su pecho.

\- Tengo que ir a trabajar.

\- Yo también – contesto él – contigo. Tengo hambre – repitió de nuevo con un mohín en los labios.

\- Haz algo, voy a bañarme – la cara de pasmo de Draco fue un bálsamo para la castaña que se carcajeo.

\- Yo no sé cocinar – repuso él.

\- Sabrás que hacer – de un salto se levantó de la cama y corrió hasta el baño, esperar una respuesta por parte del rubio podría significar chantaje sexual que la hicieran aceptar cocinar.

Draco se quedó estático unos segundos, menuda leona necia. Tenía que ser ella la que lo tratara como un elfo doméstico, él jamás había cocinado. Para algo era el hombre más rico del mundo mágico. Si sus padres vieran lo que estaba a punto de hacer seguro lo desheredaban.

Hermione se bañó con calma, enjuago su torso y lo enjabono. Quería ver que haría Malfoy. Sentía algo en su interior que le estaba causando incomodidades. Ella llevaba mucho tiempo sin una relación y ahora, Draco aparecía en su vida como un semental soñado. Ese mismo rubio que le fastidio la infancia y adolescencia ahora lo hacía de una manera abrumadora. Su mente no lograba reaccionar de manera lógica, lo que quería no era convincente porque sabía que una relación con él, no era sana. No sería aprobada por nadie, ¿Quién podría imaginarse a Hermione Granger con Draco Malfoy? Nadie, ni siquiera ella misma lo hacía, pero ahora, estando con él no imaginaba a alguien más.

¿Decir algo sería inadecuado? Aunque ¿Qué podía decir? Si decía algo, todo podía acabarse, arruinar la extraña relación que estaban teniendo, pero no hacerlo significaba estar navegando en la deriva, estar a orillas de un barranco sin paracaídas, cayendo en un acantilado sin saber nadar. Porque ella sabía cómo se sentía enamorarse, y también la fama del rubio con respecto a sus conquistar y ella no se consideraba la excepción de nada. No lo fue con Ron, no lo sería con él.

Pero de repente todo se sentía pesado si pensaba en alejarse, antes de perderse en él. De adentrarse en un sendero que él no quería recorrer y ella estaba casi cien por ciento segura que él no se adentraría a ningún lado, no era ingenua, no era estúpida. Era la leona de gryffindor, la mujer más inteligente de la década, no podía plasmar cuentos de hadas cuando no había ningún príncipe, bueno, si lo había, pero ser el príncipe de slytherin no le daba ningún alivio.

Tal vez cortar por lo sano sería mejor que imaginarse ideas absurdas, tenían un proyecto juntos, no podía dañarlo por una relación que ni siquiera existía. Solo era sexo con demasiados sentimientos por su parte.

Salió del baño y se vistió con desgana, de pronto sentía que nada tenía sentido, que haber dormido con él había ocasionado un torrencial en su interior.

Se colocó un traje de pantalón alto negro ceñido a su cuerpo, una camisa roja con abertura en sus senos y una blazer negro, zapatos de tacón alto y maquillo levemente. Una cola alta con algunos rizos libres y tomo su bolso. Tenía un sabor agrio afianzándose en su lengua, no sentía nada grato tener que verlo ahora, porque ella hablaría, le diría que no podían seguir haciendo lo que hacían, definitivamente eso haría.

\- Hola – dijo el rubio cuando vio salir a la castaña de la habitación. Hermione se sorprendió al ver que había un suculento desayuno en el mesón de la cocina, se sentó en el taburete y lo miró interrogante – Me las he ingeniado, aquí tienes tostadas, tocino, huevo y mermelada – señalo cada alimento conforme lo mencionaba – jugo de naranja y café bien cargado – explico con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

\- ¿Tú hiciste esto? – Pregunto incomoda y sorprendida. Incomoda por sentir las mariposas aleteando en su estomago desesperadas y sorprendida porque no podía creer que él pudiera hacer todas esas cosas que no dejaba de hacer.

\- Por supuesto que no – zanjo él con una sonrisa ladeada. Hermione lo miro confundida. – He llamado a mi elfo doméstico y él lo ha hecho, fue en un santiamén. – La boca de la castaña se abrió de par en par. Pedazo de idiota mimado.

\- Eres despreciable. – Draco sonrió como respuesta. Aquel gesto la hizo bufar. Que desfachatez.

\- Calla y come – ordeno él con calma mientras se sentaba frente a ella y tomaba un sorbo de café. – Tenemos que hablar. – El tono que voz que uso fue más profundo, diferente al que había usado desde que se habían acostado por primera vez, diferente a su encuentro casual en la torre de astronomía; un pequeño nudo se apretó en el estomago de la castaña que lo miro atenta, asustada por las palabras que vendrían a continuación. Su voz no era el único cambio, sus ojos se habían oscurecido, el brillo plateado que resplandecía en la periferia se opacaba cada vez más. Un tenso silencio se adueño de la estancia por unos minutos.

\- ¿De? – Pregunto ella intentando mantener su respiración en calma y sus piernas firmes, no dejaban de temblar contra el respaldo del mesón.

\- Creo que sería adecuado que no estemos viéndonos tan recurrentemente. – Soltó sin preámbulos el rubio. La castaña sentía como el nudo ya no se apretaba en su interior sino que la asfixiaba. La plática que ella quería plantear, él la había empezado sin avisos, sin tregua. Respiro profundamente y confronto la gélida mirada del platino.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – Pregunto la castaña con un deje de inocencia. Tenían que trabajar juntos, así que el no verse recurrentemente tenía que ser solo en el plano sexual con agregados de complicaciones.

\- El sexo casual no se puede transformar en una patética relación emocional – un balde de agua helada impregno todo el pecho de la castaña al escuchar esas palabras, el mismo tono lleno de riña que antes usaba, definitivamente hay mañas que forman parte de uno de por vida. – No te digo que dejemos de tener nuestros encuentros – Draco tenía que aclarar eso porque la verdad es que no quería renunciar al cuerpo de la castaña, a su mirada penetrante y su personalidad indomable, pero la situación se le salía de las manos. – Solo es que, bueno… - ¿Qué podía decir que fuera convincente? – Tengo otras amigas también – El balde de agua se transformo en una bofetada con guante de hierro. La mirada de la castaña se endureció y apretó sus labios convirtiéndolos en una línea fina. Maldito prepotente. No se dejaría.

\- Me parece bien, Draco – apunto ella con la mayor calma posible. Una cosa era que, si, estaban yendo rápido, ella lo sabía, pero a él no le importo mucho eso cuando la penetraba. Le importaba ahora porque habían tenido intimidad de otro nivel y ahora se rajaba. Pues bien, le daría un golpe del mismo calibre que él. – Te iba a comentar eso – siguió. Tomo un sorbo de café ante la mirada incrédula del rubio y le sonrió amargamente, pero tan convincente como podía – que los encuentros deben tener pausa – amplio su sonrisa – porque no creo que quieras formalizar algo así – se carcajeo mientras lo decía, el nudo la estrangulaba, pero debía permanecer integra. – Además este fin de semana tengo una cita – soltó ella de pronto para finalizar su defensa magnifica a la dignidad que siempre se había caracterizado de poseer. El rostro del rubio se tenso y oscureció aún más su mirada.

\- ¿Una cita? – Pregunto confundido. La castaña asintió y dio un mordisco a una tostada. Él definitivamente no quería que ella tuviera citas con otros hombres. - ¿Con quién? – El ceño de su frente se hacía más evidente para los ojos miel de la castaña.

\- Lo siento, Draco, pero yo no tengo por qué decirte eso. – Ahora estaba molesta. Sentía una ira creciente en su interior. – Tú puedes tener todas las citas que quieras, yo no preguntare nada. Es más, creo que lo más factible es que solo tengas citas con otras mujeres y nuestros encuentros tengan un final agradable, no quiero que nada interfiera con nuestro proyecto. – Su mente había confeccionado esa realidad. ¿Qué pasaría con su estabilidad emocional si seguía viéndolo? Si se acostaba con él seguidas veces, lo amaría. Definitivamente lo amaría y él no lo haría. Ella no podía vivir ese calvario, no se sentía apta para pasar por un despecho y menos uno ocasionado por Draco Malfoy. Lo más sano y maduro era acabar con eso. Suficiente era el dolorcillo que aumentaba cada vez más en el centro de su pecho, bastaba con las arcadas que sentía en su estomago.

\- ¿Qué? – Pregunto de sopetón.

\- Me voy a enamorar de ti si sigo con esto – Confeso ella con seriedad, no sabía mentir y jugar a la mujer fría y sin emociones no le funcionaba. No le importaba confesarle aquello a él, le dolía ver su rostro sin gestos ante sus palabras, pero la verdad ya había sido soltada, diría la verdad. – Yo no soy como tus citas, nunca lo he sido. Nos conocemos de toda la vida, así que, sabes cómo soy… - Comenzó ella, Draco se tensaba cada vez más, escucharla ahora decir esas palabras tan abiertamente y sin vergüenza lo desestabilizaban – Seguir acostándome contigo, compartir y afianzar una relación que no tiene pies ni cabeza me hará enamorarme de ti. No soy estúpida, no pienso arrastrarte a un círculo dramático de parejas sin ser pareja; conozco tu reputación y no pienso reprochártelo, pero no pretendo hacerme daño, el masoquismo no es parte de mi personalidad.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres? – Pregunto él. Le sabía la comida asquerosamente, realmente ni siquiera tenía hambre ya. ¿Renunciar al cuerpo de la castaña? Eso le parecía abominable, pero el hecho de presentarla a sus padres, tener que dar explicaciones, ser "cursi", era aún más deplorable e insoportable para su estabilidad.

\- Algo que tú no puedes darme – respondió con honestidad. Sintió un ardor en sus ojos, pero no dejo que saliera ni una lágrima ni que él se percatase de lo que ocurría.

\- ¿Qué? – Pregunto en un grito.

\- Un cuento de hadas, Draco – respondió ella con furia – una historia de amor. La que se muestra en las estúpidas películas muggles, las historias que se leen a los pequeños antes de dormir, quiero eso. – Explico. Draco no respondió y eso la encolerizo más – No te preocupes, no pretendí nunca encontrarlo en ti ni de ti. Como te dije no soy estúpida, pero no pretendo vivir una farsa yo sola, es mejor como dije, cortar por lo sano y simplemente estar tranquilos con nuestras consciencias.

\- Eres una cursi – Replico él con desdén. Hermione lo miró directamente a los ojos.

\- Si, lo soy – acepto con tranquilidad. No pelearía con él por algo que era absolutamente verdad – siempre lo he sido, pero mi primer príncipe se transformo en comadreja – quiso bromear – el segundo se convirtió en fantasma y deje de buscar, pero no voy a conformarme con alguien que busca otra cosa que no soy yo.

\- Estábamos bien como estamos, no entiendo porque tienes que complicar todo… sigues siendo la insufrible de antes. – Reprocho el rubio.

\- Porque me voy a enamorar, ¡joder! – Grito - ¿Qué no entiendes?

\- ¿Para qué te vas a enamorar? – Pregunto él con el mismo tono.

\- Eso no lo controlo yo – Dijo como si fuera una estupidez lo que él preguntaba.

\- Yo lo he hecho, jamás me he enamorado, es una completa pendejada lo que dices. Tenemos un fantástico sexo, ¿Por qué tienes que joderlo todo?

\- El que ha dicho que debíamos vernos menos fuiste tú primero, no entiendo cuál es tu queja.

\- Vernos menos, no que no nos viéramos más.

\- No pienso ser tu plato de consuelo, Malfoy – la furia la estaba carcomiendo. Draco rodeo el mesón y se paro frente a ella.

\- No eres ningún plato de consuelo, serías la principal. – Hermione boqueo con rabia.

\- Eres un completo idiota – resoplo - ¿Quieres que me sienta alagada por lo que acabas de decir? – Pregunto con rabia. Draco dio un paso más hacia ella. Los rizos de la castaña se escapaban de su coleta, parecía que toda ella se estaba incendiando progresivamente - ¿Quieres que te diga que me alegro al saber que sería la primera, pero no soy suficiente para el gran Draco Malfoy y por eso te acostarías con otras? – Siguió atacando. El siguiente paso del rubio hacia ella la hizo enfocar mejor hacia él. – Si das un paso más hacía a mí, Malfoy, te juro que te petrifico. – Draco paró en seco, efectivamente la varita de la castaña reposaba en su mano de forma relajada pero firme. – Eres el mejor polvo que he tenido en mi vida, es verdad – afirmo con decisión – pero eso no es suficiente para mí. No eres el único que tiene un amor propio acentuado en esta sala – con pasos certeros camino sobre él y se dirigió a la chimenea – bloqueas la chimenea antes de irte – sin esperar respuesta, y dejando a un estupefacto rubio en el medio de su sala, se fue de allí. No sin antes regalarle un gran idiota que retumbo en los oídos del platino.

Al momento de irse la castaña, Draco se quedo mirando la pequeña llama que se apagaba en la chimenea. Maldita mujer.

\- Maldita sea – dijo con rabia mientras destrozaba un marco que estaba en una mesilla en el centro de la sala. Un cuadro con la foto de ella y los dos idiotas. Ella lucía hermosa, un vestido rojo, labios carmín y su cabello libre en pequeños rulos que enmarcaban su hermoso rostro. – Puta leona – siguió vociferando. Él no quería dejar a la castaña, pero tampoco quería joder todo con emociones toxicas que lo iba a asfixiar. Suficiente había tenido con su fatídico matrimonio.

Sexo sin pasión. Insultos. Indiferencia.

Cuando una relación tomaba un curso más serio, todo se jodía.

Él quería seguir sintiendo la potente colisión en su interior cada vez que estaba con la castaña, pero ella anhelaba algo que él se negaba a darla a ella o a cualquiera. Además las complicaciones que conllevaba tener una relación con ella eran aún más problemáticas y agotadoras.

Sus padres no pararían de afirmar que él no debía estar con ella, su sangre se mancillaría.

Y sus inigualables amigos no dejarían de reprocharle como mancillaba su nombre con el apellido de un mortifago.

\- ¡Maldita sea! – exclamo antes de meterse con sus cosas en la chimenea e irse a su mansión. No volvería a ese apartamento nunca más. Lo podía jurar por cualquiera.

Curioso como juramos estupideces.

 _ **oOo**_

\- Hermy – escucho decir la castaña apenas toco el piso de madera donde había aparecido. - ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto una voz suave y familiar.

\- Hola – saludo sin muchos ánimos la castaña - ¿Estás sola? – Pregunto con precaución. Aún recordaba como una mañana había llegado a la casa de su mejor amiga y la había encontrado en una posición bastante complicada con un compañero de equipo. Necesito varias semanas para poder olvidar esa imagen de su mente, aunque realmente nunca la borro, pero ahora podía vivir con ello.

\- Si, ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto de nuevo con burla al ver como la castaña inspeccionaba el departamento.

\- He terminado con Draco – a la pelirroja no se le paso por alto la mención del nombre del rubio y tampoco el semblante desanimado de su casi hermana.

\- ¿Eran novios? – Pregunto con cautela. Con una señal de manos le indico a la castaña que se sentara junto a ella en el amplio sofá de su sala. Hermione negó. - ¿Solo era sexo? – Interrogo con una nueva pregunta, Hermione asintió, pero sus ojos se humedecieron - ¿Te estabas enamorando de Malfoy? – Esta vez la castaña la miro directamente a los ojos y la pequeña Weasley no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de asombro con su rostro. - ¿Es en serio?

\- Se lo absurdo que suena, pero – comenzó Hermione con descontrol. Sobándose las manos frenéticamente y desatando la cola de su cabello, dejándolo libre – me gusta, me gusta mucho, Ginny. Me siento completamente cómoda con él, desinhibida, no es solo sexo. Es su calor corporal, la textura de su piel, las pecas de sus hombros, su mirada penetrante, su voz ronca, su sonrisa ladeada, sus chistes pesados que no me afectan, sus comentarios indecorosos, pero también profundos, esa inteligencia que me arrebola porque no había conocido a nadie tan inteligente como él. Ron es un idiota, Harry es despistado y tú eres, bueno tú eres inteligente pero más práctica que teórica, en cambio él… él lo es todo. – Ginny abrió los ojos de par en par y se mordió el labio inferior – él quiso que nos diéramos espacio, yo fui la que propuse terminar.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque me estoy enamorando de él, demasiado rápido para mi salud mental.

\- ¿Y él que dijo?

\- Quiere que todo siga siendo solo sexo.

\- Pero si sigue siendo solo sexo, te lastimaras. – Hermione asintió. - ¿Imaginas una vida con él, Hermione? – Pregunto con seriedad la pelirroja. La castaña la miro atenta unos segundos, mientras la pregunta se respondía en fracciones de segundos en su interior. No tenía que analizar mucho esa interrogante, ella sabía la respuesta.

\- Si – una respuesta simple y sencilla.

\- Cambia su mentalidad, haz que te desee tanto que no pueda ver a nadie más – propuso la menor de las mujeres con malicia. Hermione carcajeo.

\- Sé que me desea, pero no tengo tiempo para jugar eso. Él ya es un hombre, si quiere estar conmigo que lo esté. Además… - pero guardo silencio.

\- ¿Además? – Insto la menor.

\- Es un cobarde. Lo vi en su mirada, tiene miedo a enamorarse. No tengo tiempo para otro niñato que no sabe lo que quiere.

\- Pero le quieres – concluyo Ginny.

\- Si, Ginny, siento algo demoledor dentro de mi pecho. Nos saltamos mil pasos previos y todo exploto en mí, pero me quiero más a mí, y no nadare a la deriva.

\- Pues entonces este fin de semana nos embriagaremos. – Afirmo la pelirroja con risas.

\- No puedo – confeso la castaña con rubor en sus mejillas.

\- ¿Por?

\- Tengo una cita el viernes en la noche – Ginny la miro asombrada y con la boca abierta.

\- ¿Con quién?

\- Oliver Wood – respondió más apenada la castaña.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamo la pelirroja impactada - ¿Qué es eso?

\- Bueno – comenzó la leona con vergüenza. Odiaba dar explicaciones de su vida – El mes pasado nos encontramos, está muy guapo – confeso en un murmullo. – Tiene un proyecto junto a Kingsley sobre tu deporte favorito, quiere recaudar fondos en una gala para reclutar jóvenes de bajos recursos en el deporte. Es una buena estrategia, afirma que el deporte y la música salvan a un joven de una vida oscura – explico la castaña con un brillo en sus ojos – me pidió una cita esa tarde, dijo que estaba absorto por mi belleza – le conto con una mirada de incredulidad pero la sonrisa no desaparecía de sus labios.

\- ¿Te gusta? – Pregunto de una vez Ginny.

\- No. – Admitió la castaña tan rápido que la impresiono – No me gusta, pero me alegro que este inmerso en la labor de ayudar a que el mundo se mantenga en paz. Acepte la cita porque fue un viejo compañero de casa, no pretendo nada, Ginny.

\- ¿Y él? – Una mirada sugestiva hicieron entender a la castaña por donde iban los tiros.

\- No lo sé. – Contesto con sinceridad.

\- ¿Y a donde irán?

\- Un restaurante en el norte de Londres, me dijo que es muy lindo y discreto.

\- ¿Qué te vas a poner?

\- No lo sé, algún vestido lindo – dijo sin mucha importancia. La verdad es que ni siquiera recordaba la cita con Oliver. La recordó esa mañana por la pequeña disputa con el rubio prepotente que le estaba calando en lo más profundo de su ser.

\- Vamos de compras hoy – propuso la menor con ojos inocentes. Hermione negó con la cabeza – venga, Hermione, puedes faltar por una vez al trabajo.

\- Tengo una reunión con Malfoy – respondió ella – voy tarde.

\- Pues que se joda, que vea que estás molesta – replico la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos.

\- Es algo infantil hacer algo así, es mi responsabilidad y trabajo.

\- También lo es ir para la oficina y aparentar que todo está bien, pospón la reunión para mañana, di que hoy tienes cosas que hacer – no se salvaría de la testaruda de Ginny. – Es más, me lo debes, me dejaste sola en la fiesta del colegio y no me contaste nada del hurón – arremetió. Hermione frunció el ceño. – Podemos pasar un día de chicas, vamos de compras, podemos ir a comer después y luego te vienes a mi casa. – Hermione no respondió, se quedo viendo penetrantemente a la pelirroja y asintió con desgana, dándose por vencida - ¡Bravo! – Exclamo feliz mientras aplaudía, buscaba un pergamino y comenzaba a escribir.

 _Se me ha presentado un problema personal._

 _Nos vemos mañana a las 9am en mi oficina._

 _Disculpe el incordio._

 _H. Granger_

\- Listo – dijo después de enviar el pequeño pergamino con su lechuza a algún lugar que Hermione no supo.

\- ¿Oficina?

\- No, lo mandé directamente a su casa. – La castaña estaba boquiabierta.

\- ¿Cómo te sabes la dirección?

\- La idiota novia de mi hermano es la mejor amiga de la chismo…

\- Ya, ya… - corto la castaña con desgana – me sé esa historia. ¿No es mejor si nos quedamos aquí y ya? – Pregunto esperanzada, ir de compras no le parecía nada emocionante.

\- ¡Merlín, Hermione! Vamos a comprar un vestido, unas sandalias y juro que nos venimos de inmediato. – Suplico la pecosa - ¿No quieres verte bien el viernes en la noche? – Hermione levanto los hombros, quitándole importancia al asunto – tal vez Oliver sea el hombre que necesitas para olvidar al hurón – Hermione sonrió ante el comentario de la menor – cuando estaba en primer año en Hogwarts siempre lo miraba, era tan guapo. No quiero ni imaginar cuan guapo está ahora – admitió.

\- Está muy guapo – admitió la castaña sin darle mucha importancia a ese hecho.

\- Podrías follártelo – comento como si no fuera nada de gran importancia. Hermione le dio un golpe en el hombro. - ¿Tan bien coge Malfoy? – Pregunto rápidamente mientras se paraba del mueble. El silencio incomodo de la castaña respondió sus dudas - ¿En serio? – Pregunto esta vez seriamente.

\- Caló hondo – accedió la castaña con desgana. Ginny se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

\- Ese hurón sí que sabe cómo jugar, ¿no? – Hermione correspondió el abrazo. Lo necesitaba, el remolino en su interior se liberaba, una sola lágrima salió de sus ojos. Liberándose de un dolor innecesario.

\- Bastante – confeso la castaña, apretando más a la pelirroja.

\- Todo mejorará – profetizo la menor de ellas viéndola con ternura. – Aquí estoy para ti – aviso con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias, Ginny – dijo, abrazando de nuevo. – Ojala no se le pare más – afirmo con un deje de veneno en sus palabras. Ginny mordió su lengua para no carcajearse sin control. De solo imaginarlo le causaba gracia. Ella misma se sorprendía de ver a Hermione en ese estado tan desanimado, ni siquiera cuando termino con Ronald, era algo diferente esta vez.

Internamente se preguntaba, ¿Qué era realmente el amor? Ese sentimiento tan potente que una vez creyó sentir por Harry, el salvador del mundo mágico, pero que no duro en darse cuenta que solo había sido una admiración desmedida, una locura transitoria que había confundido con un sentimiento que jamás llego a ser profundo. Lo confirmo cuando se acostó con él por primera vez, cuando se dio cuenta que no hubo fuegos artificiales, no existió aquella explosión incontrolable y demoledora que espero sentir con tan solo sentir el roce de sus labios sobre los de ella.

Ella se había enamorado muchas veces, de muchos hombres diferentes, pero por diversos motivos, uno más diferente al anterior, habían fracasado. Ginny no entendía lo que era amar solo sabía lo que era estar enamorada.

Por eso ahora que estaba viviendo una vida independiente, saliendo con diversos hombres, experimentando todas las sensaciones que podía, se preguntaba ¿Qué era realmente el amor? Tal vez algún día lo conocería.

\- No lograra sacarte de su mente – afirmo la pelirroja, Hermione quiso sonreír, asentir a su comentario, pero la ventisca que sentía en su interior solo pudo suspirar ante las palabras de su mejor amiga. ¿Y si no podía sacarlo de su mente ella? ¿Y si no es que se estaba enamorando sino que ya lo había hecho? ¿Acaso se podía amar a una persona tan rápido? No, ella lo dudaba. Debía pasar un tiempo aprobado por… ¿por quién? Por la vida para que sintieras algo tan profundo como el amor.

 _ **oOo**_

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – Pregunto una voz jovial y burlesca que bebía una taza de café y se contoneaba en una amplia sala de estar.

\- Maldita sea – volvió a repetir el rubio cuando leyó por quinta vez la nota que había recibido.

\- ¿Qué tienes ahí? – Pregunto arrancando la pequeña nota en la mano del rubio que estaba a punto de convertirse en añicos. – Disculpa el incordio, atentamente ratón de biblioteca. – Se mofo el moreno leyendo en voz alta las últimas letras de la cartilla y burlándose de la firma de la castaña. – Me atrevo a decir que la has cagado. – Dijo sin tapujos, como si fuera lo más elemental del mundo.

\- ¿Por qué piensas eso? – Acuso el rubio con el ceño fruncido. Se acerco a un ceibo de madera oscura con torres laterales y un espejo central, tomo un vaso de whisky y lo lleno con el alcohol amargo que estaba en una de la repisas del mueble.

\- ¿No crees que es muy temprano para tomar? – Pregunto el moreno con burla en sus labios. Draco respondió a su pregunta, tomándose de un solo sorbo el licor del vaso, ni siquiera hizo una mueca de desagrado, solo carraspeo y se sirvió otro. - ¿Qué le has hecho a Granger? – Pregunto un poco más serio pero alejándose del rubio.

\- Nada – espeto con furia contenida.

\- ¿Por qué te haces el duro si de igual manera terminaras contándome? – Pregunto bufando el moreno. Así siempre era todo con Draco, desde el colegio. Le daban sus rabietas incontrolables y después terminaba soltando todo el royo. Claro, solo a Blaise. Draco nunca hablaba con nadie más.

\- La insufrible Granger ha cortado conmigo – fue apenas un susurro, pero la oscura serpiente escucho todo. No pudo evitarlo, podía jurar por el mismo Salazar que intento hacerlo, pero no pudo evitar carcajearse. – Puedes largarte – espeto el rubio.

\- ¿Granger te ha dejado? – Pregunto incrédulo entre carcajadas, Draco solamente asintió - ¿Y por qué?

\- Porque quiere más. – Dejo salir las palabras de su boca el rubio con pesar y malhumor. Blaise tapo su boca con sus manos para no carcajear.

\- En el mundo muggle venden vibradores, si no eres suficiente en la cama, usa juguetes – Blaise no podía perder la oportunidad de picar al rubio.

\- Si realmente no piensas ayudarme, puedes largarte y no volver jamás – la seriedad parecía ser insoldable, pero Blaise lo conocía lo suficiente. El platino necesitaba de su seriedad, por muy fastidioso que fuese tener que pensar como un hombre adulto.

\- Está bien, amigo – un ademán de manos y encogimiento de hombros basto para que el rubio lo mirara con menos frialdad - ¿Qué te dijo?

\- Le dije que debíamos vernos menos, que tenía una cita con otra mujer.

\- ¿Tienes una cita con otra mujer?

\- No – la respuesta desencajo al moreno – se lo dije por decir.

\- Vaya – respondió el moreno ante las palabras de su amigo.

\- Ella me dijo que era mejor entonces dejarlo – siguió el rubio con un bufido y los ojos rodando en su órbita.

\- ¿Y no ibas a dejarle tú? – Pregunto con cuidado Blaise. Draco negó - ¿Entonces por qué le dijiste eso?

\- Anoche pase la noche con ella.

\- ¿Cogiendo?

\- Durmiendo – la boca del moreno se abrió de par en par. Mil moscas podían haber entrado por su cavidad en ese momento – cierra el pico, pendejo – dijo malhumorado. Blaise boqueo unas cuantas veces antes de lograr aclarar su garganta.

\- ¿Dormiste con Granger? – Pregunto el moreno ahogado en escepticismo. En todos los años que tenía conociendo al rubio solo lo vio durmiendo con una mujer, en cuartos diferentes y por obligación legal. Con su esposa, Astoria. Antes y después solo eran noches de sexo, arreglos apurados y huidas de madrugada. Que él le dijera que había dormido con la sabelotodo ardiente le impactaba sobre medida.

\- Ya te lo he dicho, no lo repetiré.

\- ¿Te gusta?

\- Por supuesto que me gusta, es indomable.

\- Has conocido a muchas mujeres así, no creo que sea la más ardiente de todas o la más experimentada. – _Touche,_ pensó el rubio por desgracia. Por supuesto que no era la mujer más diestra que había compartido fluidos corporales con él, pero ella tenía algo que jamás había conocido, algo que aún no sabía que era.

\- Es diferente. – Quiso hacer saber el rubio como respuesta a todas las preguntas. Pero esa misma respuesta era la que lo calaba, ¿Por qué ella era tan diferente a las demás? ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Por qué? – La pregunta del millón de galeones de oro.

\- No sé. – Respondió. Otro sorbo de whisky de fuego impregno los labios del rubio y bajo por su garganta. – Realmente no lo sé, Blaise. – Las manos del rubio fueron hasta su rostro, cubriéndolo y pasándolo por su cabello, despeinándolo un poco. Blaise no paso por alto ese gesto, que mostraba desespero. El seductor había sido seducido por una mujer inexperta.

\- ¿Y por qué te ha dejado ella? – Pregunto, cambiando el tema levemente.

\- Porque quiere más.

\- ¿Más? – Pregunto confundido el seductor ébano.

\- Me confesó que si seguía conmigo se terminaría enamorando de mi, parece que eso es lo peor que puede pasar en el mundo mágico. – Otro sorbo del licor. Mientras más bebía, mejor se sentía. Nublaba ese pesar que crecía con voladas en su interior.

\- No se equivoca, amigo – la mirada asesina del rubio le hizo sonreír, pero no se contradijo. – Lo sabes bien, Draco. Es la reputación que has querido mostrar al mundo, todos saben quién eres y lo que haces con las mujeres, Granger no es una chiquilla, es una puta listilla que ha tomado una decisión pensando en ella misma, previniendo lo inevitable.

\- ¿Y qué es lo inevitable según tú? – Pregunto con desdén el rubio.

\- Que la jodas.

\- ¿Por qué la voy a joder? – Esa pregunta, ese tono de voz desafiante que uso contra Blaise fue lo que hizo que el moreno frunciera el entrecejo y tragara grueso. No solo era la castaña, su amigo también estaba cayendo por el precipicio. Tenía que hacerlo entrar en razón.

\- Draco – le llamo con cautela, sentándose en el mueble frente a él. Sirviéndose un vaso con whisky y tomando todo el licor de un solo trago.

\- ¿No es que era muy temprano? – Se burlo el rubio con sorna.

\- Eso fue hace quince minutos – replico el moreno – ¿te das cuenta de lo que has dicho? – Pregunto con seriedad luego de mirar al rubio con intensidad. Draco levanto una ceja con incredulidad – Me estás diciendo que no la quieres joder, bueno, no me lo has dicho, pero lo has insinuado y soy lo suficientemente astuto para leer entre tus palabras cerradas – continuo hablando el moreno, el silencio del rubio lo alentaba a seguir – si no la quieres joder, quiere decir que tú también estás sintiendo más, ¿no? – Esa pregunta resonó en los oídos del rubio por largo rato. Se sirvió otro vaso, se lo bebió, miro al moreno un rato y luego dio un vistazo por toda la estancia de su hogar. ¿Él sintiendo más?

\- ¿Sintiendo más? – Se pregunto así mismo el rubio en susurros. Ni él mismo se creía eso.

\- Entiendo que Granger sea "diferente" – las comillas fueron colocadas por los dedos del moreno mientras hablaba – siempre lo ha sido, lista como nadie en el puto colegio, desafiante ante cualquiera que la quisiera joder y recientemente descubierto, jodidamente sexy – detallo el moreno, en su último comentario se gano una mirada venenosa por parte del platino - pero eso no es suficiente para que ahora duermas con una mujer, he conocido a algunas de tus conquistas y muchas han sido más sexys que ella, desafiantes, listas no, pero tú me entiendes. – Y Draco lo entendía, lo entendía muy bien, lo que no entendía era el porqué después de ver a la bruja marcharse del apartamento se sintió tan molesto, decepcionado y vació. Mantuvo la mirada del moreno infinitamente, no pudiendo ser capaz de poner en palabras los pensamientos que navegaban por su mente conflictiva. – Escúpelo, amigo, para eso estamos. – Draco lo miro con atención, asintió a sus palabras y dejo que la asquerosidad de pensamientos se formara palabras.

\- Ella beso la marca tenebrosa – dijo como si así pudiera darle nombre a lo que sentía. Blaise lo miro confundido – se despertó en la madrugada, apoyada en mi brazo y beso la marca, no me juzgo.

\- No te juzgo – repitió Blaise con seriedad – te acepto. – Parecía una profetización lo que decía el moreno. Draco parecía que se arrancaría el cabello en cualquier momento.

\- Ella también tiene una marca – comento el rubio, recordando como ella había dejado ser vista por él. Mostrando su vulnerabilidad.

\- ¿Qué?

\- En la guerra cuando acudieron a mi casa, ¿recuerdas? – Comenzó a narrar el rubio.

\- Cuando los capturaron los carroñeros – agrego con duda el moreno, Draco asintió.

\- Bellatrix tatuó su brazo, con una daga maldita.

\- ¿Qué le hizo? – Había asco en el rostro del moreno. Esa época de la vida de ambos era algo desagradable de recordar. La guerra siempre deja cicatrices dolorosas.

\- Le escribió sangre sucia – dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras con desagrado. Él no se había alegrado de ello, no sentía ningún gesto de aprecio por la castaña en ese momento, pero ver lo que le hacía su tía le pareció repugnante y aún más el no haber hecho absolutamente nada, a pesar de los gritos, las lágrimas y el dolor desgarrador que salía sin control de la mujer que un día compartió el salón de clases con él.

\- Ambos tienen marcas de un pasado oscuro – afirmo el moreno con solemnidad.

\- Ella es algo que no he logrado definir, pero me siento en paz estando con ella.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no sigues?

\- Porque es una mierda tener una relación.

\- Eso no lo sabes, nunca has tenido una y no, Draco, tu matrimonio no cuenta como relación.

\- Mis padres no la aceptaran.

\- ¿Y desde cuando te importa lo que digan u opinen tus padres? – Pregunto con rudeza el moreno. Aunque las palabras del rubio lo descolocaban, estaba pensando en presentarla a sus padres, a su padre, no quería ni imaginar eso, pero no se lo perdería.

\- No me importan ellos, pero ella sería un tema aparte. Tal vez mate a mi padre – Blaise se carcajeo ante la visión futurista de algo así.

\- ¿En serio estás pensando en tener algo con ella?

\- No – zanjo de inmediato el rubio pero volvió abrir la boca – pero, no creo que aguante mucho estando sin ella y sé que sería un dolor de guevos ser célibe de su cuerpo.

\- Por lo que veo, no es solo su cuerpo.

\- _Touche –_ afirmo el rubio para sorpresa de Blaise. El moreno sonrió.

\- ¿Y qué harás? – Pregunto confundido el moreno. Escuchar a Draco hablando de esa manera, ¿legalizando Draco Malfoy a una mujer? No se lo creía.

\- Nada, intentaré olvidar esta pendejada.

\- No te entiendo, me estás diciendo que la sabelotodo es diferente a las demás, que te gusta. Me estás afirmando que la insufrible es indomable, y toda la pendejada enamorada que has dicho y ahora, ¿no harás nada? – Blaise tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, no entendiendo absolutamente nada.

\- Es lo mejor.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque no quiero ser un idiota.

\- Pero si ya lo eres – dijo serio el moreno. Draco lo miro furioso, señalándolo con su dedo, una advertencia de guerra. – Es verdad, si la sabelotodo se te escapa, te puedo asegurar que será tu culpa, y lo peor del asunto es que jamás encontraras a alguien como ella.

\- ¿Ahora la defiendes?

\- Todos sabemos quién es Hermione Granger, Draco – espeto Blaise con seriedad. Había perdido sus palabras serias en el testarudo de su amigo – sabemos que es una mujer de ensueño, no es una interesada como todas las que conquistas, tampoco una inútil como tu ex esposa, mucho menos una hueca que necesita palabras de aprobación, si eres tan idiota de no darte cuenta de eso por ser un gilipollas, por supuesto que eres un idiota. Pero no meteré mis narices en ese asunto, cuando otro tipo se te adelante, no vengas con la cola entre los colmillos – el moreno no espero respuesta del rubio, camino con sagacidad hacia la chimenea y se desapareció. Era muy difícil hacer molestar a Blaise, pero cuando se lograba era intolerable.

\- Estúpida Granger – espeto el rubio haciendo trizas la pequeña nota que habían enviado para cancelar su reunión. ¿Tan molesta estaba con él que no quería ni verlo? De solo pensarlo se le revolvía el estomago.

Tenía que hacer algo. Y lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue lo peor que podía hacer, citarse con otra mujer para almorzar, esa misma tarde.

Una mujer que era completamente frívola como todas las que siempre había seducido e increíblemente fácil para llevar a la cama como todas con las que se había acostado en el pasado, exceptuando a una que a pesar de haberla seducido rápidamente, ahora se sentía era seducido por ella y su extraña esencia.

 _ **\- Continuara-**_

* * *

 _ **PD. Me desaparecí un tiempito porque andaba de viaje, ya pronto también actualizo en mis otras dos historias. Disculpen la demora y gracias por los follows y favs.**_

 _ **Give me love. REVIEW, REVIEW, ¿Qué les parece este cap?**_


	7. Mariposas asfixiadas

_**¡LEER!** 1- **Quiero perdiles** cordialmente a todos ustedes que me sigan en **Facebook,** bajo el nombre de **Esther Adriana** o por **Instagram** por **Ishtar Emunah** para que lean **mi nueva historia,** completamente **original.** Una novela propia, que imagine desde los 16 años, pero espere hasta tener la madurez suficiente para poder contarla, es un tema fuerte. No ha sido fácil imaginar y alimentarme de muchos hechos históricos, me encantaría ustedes lo lean, cada semana voy subiendo un capítulo nuevo a mi perfil de Facebook y el perfil de Instagram, donde verán el link directo que los llevara al libro. _

_No les pido que lean todo si no les gusta, pero me he tomado el atrevimiento de pedirles una oportunidad._

 _Espero de corazón me den alguna respuesta positiva. Es algo que he anhelado desde siempre, próximamente también la subiré a Wattpad, pero por los momentos está solamente en Litnet. Lo primero para que algo se cumpla, es soñarlo, ¿no? Pues he soñado con este libro desde mucho tiempo, así que ahora les toca ustedes darme un chance._

 _2- Quiero también **pedirles disculpas** por el tiempo transcurrido, he comenzado a trabajar en otra clínica y no ha sido fácil. El tiempo me ha escaseado, pero aquí estoy. Como lo he dicho, no dejo nada a medias, seguiré escribiendo hasta el final... así como también seguiré feliz de relatar squirt (Benditos sean) _

_3- Gracias por sus comentarios, por las alertas que me mariquean al verlas. Soy dependiente de ustedes, me alegro en extremo cada vez que los leo, que internalizo que les gusta mi narración._

 _ **POR FAVOR,** ESPERO LEAN MI NUEVA HISTORIA. _

* * *

**Mariposas asfixiadas**

\- ¿Te gusta esta mesa? – Pregunto la pelirroja, habían comprado dos vestidos, tres pares de zapatos altos, ligas para el cabello, horquillas, un perfume que según Ginny haría que cualquier hombre suplicara por meterse entre las piernas de la castaña y un libro sobre encantamientos avanzados, eso aburrió en extremo a la única mujer Weasley, pero sabía con quién estaba, con sabelotodo Granger. Después de comprar todo lo referente a la cita, le concedió entrar en la librería.

\- Lo que quiero es devorarme todo el menú – respondió la castaña. Eran pasadas las 2 de la tarde y estaba realmente hambrienta. Fueron a un restaurante algo fino en comparación a los que habituaba la castaña, pero Ginny había insistido en ir porque siempre iba con el equipo después de alguna victoria.

Esperaron a que las atendiera el mesonero del restaurante, un hombre bastante guapo y muy servicial.

\- ¿Desean pedir ya o les traigo una copa antes? – Que voz tan sensual y bien preparada tenía ese muchacho, se notaba que exigían tener un aspecto envidiable para trabajar en el prestigioso lugar.

\- Una copa de tinto, por favor – pidió la castaña con una sonrisa.

\- Un whisky – dijo la pelirroja no sin antes guiñarle el ojo al mesonero. Él sonrió y se retiró.

\- ¡Ginny! – Reprendió la castaña escandalizada. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan ligera? – Menos mal que no terminaste con Harry porque hubiera llevado más cuernos que bueno pues…

\- Es verdad – accedió la mujer en carcajadas. Le gustaba el sexo, demasiado para el gusto de la mayoría de las personas, por eso no contaba nada a nadie, se guardaba su necesidad de sexo para ella misma y a la única persona que le contaba sus secretos y encuentros era a la castaña. Su mejor amiga.

\- ¡Por Godric! – Exclamo la castaña torciendo los ojos. En ese momento llego el hombre con la copa y un vaso. Les deseo salud y se retiró del lugar, no sin antes recibir otro guiño de la pelirroja. – Eres incorregible.

\- Lo sé – contesto con una sonrisa – así me amas. – Profeso como verdad absoluta, la castaña no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír sonoramente. – Vamos a brindar – dijo la pelirroja levantando el vaso, Hermione la imito con su copa y espero a que dijera algo – porque encuentres en este mundo lo que tanto mereces, amiga mía, eres la mejor persona que conozco y solo mereces felicidad – asevero. Hermione no pudo evitar sentir un calorcillo en sus ojos, esa condenada bruja tenía una labia brutal, con razón era tan famosa con el sexo opuesto.

\- ¡Salud! – dijeron a unísono. – Te toca – dijo Ginny.

\- Brindo porque la oscuridad ya no vuelva a poblar en nosotros y porque tú también encuentres a una persona que logre darte guerra, un Ginny versión masculino, inaguantable e insuperable en tú sabes que ámbito – bromeo la castaña, guiñándole un ojo a ella esta vez. Ginny carcajeo.

\- ¡Salud! – Dijo solamente Ginny, la copa de Hermione se quedó a medio camino. - ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto la pelirroja viendo como la castaña no se movía sino que transformaba su expresión en una de rabia, apretaba la copa con su mano y enfocaba su mirada de una cordial y cálida llama a una digna del mayor incendio forestal del mundo. Sin esperar respuesta siguió la línea de su mirada y vio enseguida la causa de su estrepitoso cambio de humor. El hurón albino estaba entrando al restaurante con una mujer sumamente guapa colgada del brazo. – Ese cabrón –dijo la pelirroja en un susurro amenazante. - ¡Vámonos! – Le dijo a Hermione, pero cuando miro su rostro se encontró con la castaña apretando los labios en una fina línea. Se fue a levantar al instante, pero la castaña la tomo del antebrazo.

\- Siéntate – fue un sibilante susurro que helo su sangre. Jamás le había ordenado algo, pero ahora se lo decía con una determinación que daba miedo, lo peor del asunto es que el rubio petulante estaba caminando en su dirección pero no se había dado cuenta que allí sentada estaba la castaña. Ginny trago grueso, veía en la mirada de la castaña peligro, real peligro, temía que fuera a hacer un espectáculo en el lugar.

\- No vayas a hacer nada, Herms – susurro lo más bajito posible la pelirroja viendo de reojo al rubio que caminaba galantemente con esa rubia exuberante de senos grandes; cintura angosta y caderas anchas; cabello falsamente largo y liso de un amarillo tan llamativo que podía quemar su cornea y una cara de frivolidad y sin cerebro que asqueaban a la pelirroja.

\- Ese maldito – susurro la castaña con veneno, su mirada ardía como mil pailas hirviendo llenas de aceite de motor. - ¡Salud! – Exclamo la castaña en voz alta cuando el rubio estaba pasando casi por su lado, inmediatamente la leona se tomó de un solo sorbo el vino que quedaba en su copa, que no era poco y lo miró directamente a la cara.

\- ¿Granger? –Pregunto él sin poder evitarlo. Le sorprendía horrores ver a la castaña en ese lugar y le jodía en la madre que lo haya visto allí con esa mujer.

\- ¿Hermione Granger? – Pregunto la rubia en un tono de voz tan chillón que la castaña no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado, sus tímpanos se quejaron. - ¿La heroína de guerra? – Casi pega un grito al ver que la castaña asentía con fastidio. - ¡Increíble! – Grito de nuevo y se abalanzó hacía ella para abrazarla, Hermione no dejaba de taladrar con la mirada al rubio. – Te admiro tanto – repitió tres veces seguidas - ¿Puedes firmarme un autógrafo? – Hermione asintió anonadada, estaba un poco desencajada. No dejaba de sentir la mirada expectante del rubio sobre ella y la de Ginny ansiosa.

\- Claro que si – acepto la castaña con una falsa sonrisa, ella y su puta educación, lo que quería era matar al rubio desgraciado y a esa rubia falsa y chillona.

\- Amor, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que conocías a Hermione Granger? – Un tic nervioso se apodero del ojo del rubio y una demoledora paso por encima de la castaña en el mismo instante en el que esa mujer se refirió a él con el apelativo de amor. ¿Cuánta confianza tenía esa mujer en él? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban juntos? ¿Acaso ella había sido solo una estúpida que se había acostado con él, una más de la lista de conquistas? ¡Maldita sea!

\- Estudiamos juntos – respondió la castaña por él al ver que él estaba en mute, viéndola como un idiota.

\- ¿Estudiaste con Hermione Granger? - ¿Por qué tenía que gritar tanto? Pensaba la castaña una y otra vez, en cada frase que ella dejaba salir de sus labios con todos los decibeles existentes.

\- ¿A nombre de quién el autógrafo? – Pregunto la leona ignorando la pregunta que ella ya había respondido. ¿Acaso tampoco tenía masa gris en esa cabeza? Bien, estaba molesta, no podía negarlo, emanaba rabia por los poros, pero es que la puta noche anterior había dormido con él y ahora él estaba con una tipa que ella ni siquiera le veía algo bonito.

Si, de acuerdo, tenía un cuerpazo.

Si, tenía un rostro agraciado.

Pero, no veía absolutamente nada más que ello. ¿O acaso solo la estaba viendo con ojos de celos? Un momento, ella no estaba celosa, ¿O sí? ¡Ay! No lo sabía, lo que si sabía es que quería partirle la nariz de nuevo al rubio imbécil. Y esta vez no solo era por considerarlo una rastrera cucaracha, ahora podía calificarlo de muchas maneras más.

Y mañana tendría que verlo en el trabajo, ¡maldita sea su suerte! Lo quería degollar. ¿Iría presa si lo hiciera allí mismo? ¿La perdonarían por ser una heroína de guerra? ¿Y si la mataba a ella a punta de cachetadas por ser una zorra?

\- Me llamo Amira Gutz – respondió la rubia con un contoneo innecesario de caderas y cabello. La castaña torció los ojos hacía Ginny que no dejaba de acribillar al rubio con la mirada y firmo una servilleta. – Eres hermosa – le dijo con voz melodiosa o medio odiosa depende quien lo escuchara, Hermione sonrió – me encantaría tomarme una fotografía contigo.

\- La próxima vez que andes con tu novio tal vez nos encontremos y nos hagamos una – pico con una sonrisa la castaña. Tenía que admitir internamente que sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a derrumbar, pero no sería frente a él, no señor, ese idiota no vería para nada lo afectada que se encontraba.

\- Que linda eres – admitió la mujer de nuevo, se afianzo más del brazo del rubio y en una acción bastante repentina beso los labios del rubio frente a la castaña. ¿Podía irse a llorar ya? No, no podía. No debía dolerle tanto algo que no llevaba absolutamente nada, pero allí estaba, partiéndose en mil pedazos algo en su interior. ¿Cómo era posible que minutos antes tuviera tanta hambre? Ahora no quería sentir ni siquiera el olor de la comida cerca de ella, sentía arcadas cada vez más amenazantes en la boca de su estómago. Él no correspondió el gesto, pero tampoco lo evito. Que estúpida había sido, la habían embaucado.

\- ¿Si quieres se pueden sentar aquí con nosotros? – Hermione puso los ojos como plato, estaba segura que Ginny había perdido la cabeza al pronunciar esa pregunta tan descabellada, pero ver su sonrisa fue lo que le bastó para saber que si lo había hecho y con toda la intención posible.

\- ¿En serio? Nos encantaría – es que esa mujer no se enteraba de nada, de la mirada incomoda del rubio, su pose tensa; la castaña no pudo sonreír más, estaba incomoda. No quería cenar con él, no quería ni siquiera verlo. No podía afirmar que le había traicionado, pero exactamente así es que se sentía, traicionada.

\- ¿Sabes lo que vas a ordenar, Herms? – Pregunto Ginny luego de un rato que estaban los cuatro sentados, Hermione sentada al lado del rubio para mala o buena suerte de ella misma y la pelirroja al lado de esa petulante y vacía rubia que no dejaba de parlotear.

\- Si, esperemos que ellos sepan también lo que ordenaran – dijo la castaña, se apretaba las manos con fuerza debajo de la mesa para no pararse e irse de ese lugar, aguantaría lo que debía aguantar.

\- Pensé estabas enferma – susurro el rubio para la castaña que no pudo evitar tensarse, ¿Por qué tenía que tener su cuerpo esa reacción ahora que escuchaba su voz?

\- Tengo ganas de vomitar, realmente – respondió ella también en un susurro y una mirada cargada de reproche y odio.

\- Es solo una amiga – hablaban en un hilillo de voz. Hermione quiso bofetearlo en ese instante. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cara dura? Maldito egocéntrico y ella también que sentía sus piernas temblar simplemente por escuchar su tono de voz ronco y profundo.

\- Eres un…

\- Amor yo quiero solo una ensalada – el nefasto insulto que preparaba la castaña fue interrumpido por la chirriante voz de Amira.

\- Bien – contesto el rubio con el gesto regio - ¿Podemos hablar? – Le pregunto en un susurro a la castaña nuevamente. Hermione se apretó los muslos en ese instante, ¿Hablar? Ahora quería hablar, después de decirle lo que le dijo en su casa, esa misma mañana, después de haberse acostado y dormido juntos. Pues no. No quería hablar con él.

\- Voy al baño, permiso – se excuso la castaña con rudeza, no podía mantener un semblante tranquilo, fingir que todo estaba bien cuando realmente no lo estaba. No aguantaba tener que estar en la misma mesa con esa mujer y tenerlo a él a su lado. No entendía porque Ginny había hecho aquello y tampoco podía reclamárselo en ese instante, pero su estabilidad emocional y mental pendía de un hilo, porque había aparecido él con ella colgando en su brazo después de haber paralizado su vida una noche entera, llena de sensaciones que pensaba no podría sentir jamás.

La castaña se levanto en el acto y camino con paso firme hacía el tocador. Se echo agua fría en el rostro unos largos minutos, su respiración era irregular, no aguantaba el vació doloroso que sentía afianzarse en el centro de su pecho y tampoco entendía porque sus piernas no paraban de temblar.

Un remolino se reformulaba en su cerebro. Le gritaba que saliera de allí, que lo olvidara. ¿Qué otra respuesta estaba esperando? Él había salido con otra mujer, realmente era un desgraciado y esa misma mujer le llamaba con apelativos melosos a los cuales él no ponía algún tipo de queja.

Claramente eran algo y ella simplemente fue el polvo que le había faltado a Draco Malfoy para tener un expediente completo, un tachón más para su amplia lista de conquistas.

\- Estúpida – resoplo la castaña enfocando su mirada en el reflejo que le daba el espejo que tenía frente a ella. Sus manos temblaban y sentía la bilis en sus labios. Tantas veces criticando a las mujeres que se acostaban con hombres en una sola noche y ella lo había hecho, no una vez, sino varias, desde el colegio hasta en su propia casa, en su cama donde no se había acostado con nadie jamás. – Estúpida – repitió varias veces hasta que tomo la decisión de irse. No tenía por qué ser cortes, ella no era hipócrita y no empezaría a serlo ahora.

Apunto la varita hacía ella misma y de nuevo se encontraba perfectamente pulcra. Maquillada y peinada adecuadamente, suspiro unas cuantas veces frente al espejo y se dio la vuelta para salir no solo del baño sino del restaurante.

\- Hey – esa maldita voz del demonio.

\- Es el baño de mujeres, te has equivocado – quiso sonar tajante, pero verlo frente a ella le hacía sentir mal – permiso – quiso pasar sobre él y salir de allí, pero los reflejos del rubio fueron más rápidos que los de ella y en un ágil movimiento la acorralo contra el lavado y sus brazos.

\- ¿Podemos hablar?

\- ¡Quítate! – Exclamo ella alterada, evitando respirar el mismo aire que salía de la nariz y labios del rubio, ese asqueroso aroma a menta, el desquiciante aroma de su perfume caro le embobaban los sentidos, no podía aguantarlo.

\- Ella es solo una amiga, en serio - ¿Por qué le mentía? Fue la gota que colmo el vaso, no, fue la gota que colmo el embalse.

\- No me interesa – recrimino ella con real rabia – puedes decirle a ella eso mismo de mí, espera, eso se lo he dicho ya – escupía cada palabra con el mayor rencor que podía – ha quedado claro todo lo que paso – intento zafarse de él, pero el rubio la aferro con más fuerza, tenía clavada su mirada en ella, intentando intimidarla pero la castaña no podría ser intimidada ni siquiera por la resurrección de Voldemort en ese instante. – Suélteme, Malfoy.

\- Prefería cuando me decías Draco – y la mirada llameante de la castaña casi hizo que el rubio la soltara despavorido.

\- Vete a la maldita mierda – espeto ella en un grito, forcejeando con él. Intentando de manera inútil salir de su agarre - me estás lastimando – aviso en un hilillo de voz después de darse cuenta que hiciera lo que hiciera, él era más fuerte.

\- Solo quiero que te quede claro que ella solo es mi amiga – no podía ser más cara dura, la castaña sonrió con falsa alegría.

\- Y yo tu compañera de colegio – había dolor y el rubio lo sabía. ¿Cómo podía solucionar ese embarre que había ocasionado él mismo? No lo sabía. Jamás pensó que encontraría en ese restaurante a la castaña y menos que su acompañante sería tan fanática de ella. Que dolor de huevos tenía en esos momentos, era evidente que Amira le sabía a mierda, pero como demostrárselo a Hermione.

Que molesto era darle la razón a Blaise, ni siquiera ahora sabía para qué carajos le había invitado a salir, esa mujer siempre le había parecido completamente insoportable, aunque si se ponía a pensarlo con frialdad, era exactamente ese el motivo. Al ser tan insoportable, seguramente le habría despejado la mente, evitado hacerle pensar en la castaña, pero el destino jodido se había encargado de darle una bofetada más fuerte y concisa que la que había recibido hace algunos años por esa misma castaña que ahora tenía aferrada contra el lavado del baño, evitando que se fuera de ese restaurante y de su vida.

\- No solo eres mi compañera de colegio – repuso él.

\- Es cierto, también soy tú compañera de trabajo – contraataco. Draco quiso sonreír por las palabras tan desquiciantes que esa mujer daba sin tregua, pero se mantuvo tranquilo. – Quiero irme, Malfoy, permiso – quería patearle el trasero en ese instante, pero hiciera lo que hiciera no podía sacárselo de encima.

\- ¿Quieres que le diga que se vaya? - ¿Cómo podía hacerle una pregunta así? ¿Acaso pretendía regresar a su departamento y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado? Definitivamente los hombres eran unos desgraciados.

\- Quiero irme yo – escupió con desagrado la castaña.

\- No te pongas así – recalco el rubio mientras afianzaba su agarre y pegaba su torso a ella. – No me he acostado con ella. – Iba a darle una segunda oportunidad al rubio… si se quitaba de inmediato de encima de ella, no lo iba a matar. No quería escuchar más su irónica voz, petulante rubio engreído.

\- Puedes hacerlo, eres un hombre soltero – replico la castaña forcejeando ligeramente para que él se separara. – Quiero irme – pidió con reticencia.

\- Yo quiero que te quedes – susurro él muy cerca del rostro de la castaña, demasiado para que ella pudiera pensar con claridad. Qué bien sabía jugar ese platinado ultra sexy. – O puedo irme contigo – coqueteo él. Hermione no sabía realmente que pensar, hacer o decir.

Entendía perfectamente que Draco era, siempre había sido un Casanova de primera categoría, que le encantaba meterse entre las faldas de todo el colegio, allí si no le importaba casa o sangre, pero ahora, se suponía que eran adultos y esas cosas eran niñerías que debían haber superado hace tiempo.

Se habían acostado y no podía achacarle toda la culpa a él, porque honestamente, ella había disfrutado muchísimo aquellos encuentros, tanto que sus emociones ahora estaban todas revoloteadas, su corazón se hinchaba al tenerlo tan cerca y sus piernas no dejaban de temblar, pero él había sido claro esa mañana y si ella no le hubiera alejado primero, él lo hubiera hecho sin chistar.

Ahora estaba allí, en ese restaurante donde se encontraron por casualidad y él no había ido solo. No duro ni dos horas para conseguirse una sustituta, una bastante diferente a ella, porque no podía negarse que la rubia a pesar de tener en apariencia un hueco cráneo, tenía un cuerpo de impacto, voluptuoso y exótico. Nada comparado al que ella poseía, no es que se menospreciara, pero su cuerpo podría considerarse entre los rangos de normalidad sensual, no como el de ella, que podías perder tu rostro si caías en su escote. El punto es, él consiguió un reemplazo en menos de lo que canta un gallo y ahora la estaba intentando seducir de nuevo; era definitivamente increíble.

\- Malfoy, suéltame – grito ella sin control. El pensar cada cosa que acarreo con otra la hizo estallar. Era un idiota, y ella también lo era por confiar en él. ¿Qué clase de extraordinaria bruja era? Había confiado en ese idiota, tenía que haber sabido que el que nace idiota, muere idiota.

Pero Malfoy no obedeció, no lo hizo por dos sencillas razones… una: estaba completamente cagado de perder a la castaña ahora que veía en su mirada no solo rabia sino decepción. Esa mirada que le echaba encima estaba cargada de tanto desprecio que no hizo más que calar en lo más profundo de su ser y hacerle entender que Blaise de nuevo tenía razón, esa condenada bruja era la indicada.

Dos: Tenía abstinencia de su cuerpo. Sentir su calor traspasar sus manos aunque solo fuera por la rabia que bullía desde su interior, era suficiente para hacerle entender que esa era la calidez que anhelaba sentir, no la de la rubia que se le ocurrió invitar a comer.

Había tenido varios encuentros con Amira, definitivamente era excelente en la cama, pero ya. Solo era eso, un buen polvo. No era la leona, para nada era como la leona.

La había jodido y lo sabía, el problema es que él no sabía cómo amansar a una fiera.

Y podría dar un tercer motivo por el cual se había levantado de la mesa con un escaso _disculpa_ y había ido directamente al tocador para interceder a la castaña, pero no quería ni podía admitir algo tan descabellado todavía y menos porque él realmente ignoraba aún ese tercer motivo.

\- Quédate – pidió él en un susurro tan cerca que la castaña sintió su aliento golpear contra sus labios, lo siguiente que sintió fueron exactamente esos labios impactar contra los suyos. Demandantes y ansiosos por invadir su cavidad. Quiso empujarlo, pero su propio cuerpo se rehusó a lastimar al rubio y abrió los labios para ser invadida por su hábil lengua que danzo con habilidad con la suya. Se dejo besar y aprisionar por la cintura con ambas manos del rubio, sintió sus muñecas libres del agarre del rubio y en ese instante abrió los ojos, notando como él los mantenía cerrados mientras la besaba, mientras se aferraba a su cuerpo con frenesí.

Termino de besarlo con lentitud y cuando el rubio separo sus labios de los de ella le sonrió, la castaña sentía el palpitar de su corazón velozmente, pero también sentía sus ojos escocer. Odiaba que le sonriera como lo hacía, él no tenía derecho a querer tener derecho sobre ella y menos de esa forma tan insolente.

Tal vez no lo pensó bien, tal vez lo que quería era eso, no pensar sino hacer y eso fue lo que hizo.

Su mano derecha se levanto y se dirigió en un movimiento certero a la mejilla del rubio, el sonido hizo eco en el baño. Sintió una picazón en la palma de su mano y pudo admirar la marca de cinco dedos en la mejilla nívea del rubio. Debió sentir lástima, pena o vergüenza, pero lo que sintió fue placer. Ver como él llevaba su propia mano a su mejilla colorada y la miraba de medio lado con asombro. Se notaba en su mirada grisácea que no se había esperado algo así.

\- Eres un cretino – escupió ella pasando por él, camino unos pasos hacía la puerta y antes de tomar el pomo se detuvo en seco – no te acerques jamás a mí – y salió del baño. Le dolía sentirse como lo hacía en ese instante, él era quien había esperado el momento de esa misma mañana para irse y no volver sino cuando quisiera un buen polvo y ella no era solo eso, no lo era y tampoco lo quería ser. Por eso lo había abofeteado, porque ella se abrió ante él después de años sin confiar en alguien, lo había hecho porque creyó ver algo en su mirada que la magnetizo y atrajo sin tregua, pero se había equivocado. Lo que creyó ver simplemente fue la habilidad de seducción del rubio y ella no fue la excepción, fue la regla.

Draco se quedó en el baño unos minutos, viendo su reflejo en el espejo. Notando sus labios rosados e hinchados por haber besado a la castaña, sus ojos oscurecidos por la excitación y la sorpresa de haber sido cacheteado sin aviso alguno y su mejilla, le ardía y picaba cada silueta de los dedos de esa leona.

Nunca le habían abofeteado por dar un beso, en toda su vida realmente solo había recibido dos golpes en el rostro, casualmente los dos fueron por la misma mujer. Sabía que podía molestarse, pero ese hecho, pensar en la causalidad de ser lastimado por la misma mujer por motivos diferentes, tiempos diferentes y definitivamente lugares diferentes le causaban gracia.

Citaría a Blaise en su cabeza: _Granger era una mujer de ensueño._ El detalle era que él no lo era. La jodería, seguir pensando que podría estar con ella era ser un idiota ilusionado y él no lo era.

Por el mismo Salazar, él añoraba con tener sexo mil veces al día, llegaría el momento en que ella no querría y él buscaría algo más en alguien que si quisiera y entonces ella se volvería una arpía y terminarían odiándose, mandándose a la mierda y olvidando que en algún momento se acostaron en el aula de pociones, eliminando de la mente de ambos las explosiones que sentían con tan solo mirarse, él no quería divorciarse por segunda vez, no anhelaba para nada tener que pasar por algo así de nuevo y menos con alguien como Granger, que parecía ser una mujer de primera calidad.

En el mundo en el que él vivía, las mujeres eran sencillas. Querían sexo, dinero y más dinero.

Granger no, ella quería conocimiento, tranquilidad y muy posiblemente si quería sexo, con lo fogosa que era no le quedaba duda que le gustaba. Pero ¿y él? ¿Qué carajos quería?

Estaba viendo su reflejo sonriendo con la mejilla colorada e hinchada pero a pesar de eso sus pies no corrían detrás de la castaña para volver a besarla y decirle, _quédate,_ pero esa vez en serio. Eso era lo que quería, su corazón acelerado se lo decía y sus labios hinchados también, ella era lo que quería, entonces ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Joder! – Exclamo con fastidio dando un golpe al porcelanato del baño. Tenía un desorden en su cerebro. Quería fastidiarla, olvidar el asunto y estar con ella, su masoquista mente lo único que hacía era rememorar una y otra vez el aula de pociones, el despacho del ministro, la habitación de la castaña. Sus gemidos, su aliento, las uñas de ella arañando su espalda, sus dientes mordiendo sus labios, los fluidos adictivos que salían de ella cuando él la hacía llegar al placer de los dioses.

Esa cachetada no le dolía, lo que le estaba carcomiendo el interior de su pecho era la última palabra que le escucho decir antes de salir del baño. Esa advertencia; _no te acerques a mí._ No dejaba de resonarle en los oídos, adentrarse en sus poros y batir su cerebro.

Él no podía aceptar eso, no ahora que aceptaba algo que no quería aceptar pero que no le quedaba de otra al ver su reflejo. Ella le gustaba, le volvía loco sin ni siquiera besarla.

Merlín debía estar orgulloso de él al ver como se contuvo al no besarla a penas la vio en ese restaurante tan bonita, fresca y con los ojos hinchados por culpa de su estupidez.

¿Acaso siempre sería un cobarde?

\- Maldita sea – se recrimino de nuevo, podía quedarse todo el día allí metido. Taladrándose el cerebro con el recuerdo de su mirada opacada por culpa del beso que él se atrevió a darle y la acción estúpida de haber salido con otra mujer el mismo día que había salido de su apartamento, para no volver más.

Lo habían corrido de muchas casas después de una ruptura y él jamás extraño volver a ellas, pero ahora el único lugar donde le apetecía estar era en una cama con cobertor cálido, rodeado de unas paredes color melón, viendo la serie que ella le gustaba pero que no pudo ni ver un capítulo porque estaba exhausta por todo el placer que él le había brindado. Quería estar entrelazado en las piernas de la castaña que acaba de irse de su lado, quería…

La quería a ella.

 _ **oOo**_

* * *

\- ¿Podemos hablar? – Le pregunto su mejor amigo, estaba con una mejilla inflamada, los ojos oscurecidos y la corbata desanudada. Se veía algo ebrio pero definitivamente todavía no estaba borracho.

\- Pasa – accedió Blaise que estaba realmente extrañado por tener una visita como esa, Draco casi nunca iba a su departamento. Era él quien siempre lo iba a molestar. - ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

\- Mátame – pidió el rubio tirándose sin ningún tipo de delicadeza sobre el sofá.

\- ¿Qué te paso? – Pregunto el moreno con la ceja alzada, buscando dos vasos y una botella de whisky.

\- Hoy vi a Granger – contesto el platino. Blaise suponía algo así, pero aún no tenía toda la información así que, seguía sin entender. – Estaba almorzando con la pequeña comadreja en el restaurante al que siempre voy.

\- ¿Con quién estabas tú? – Pregunto instantáneamente el moreno, sirviéndose una buena porción de licor en su vaso y llenando el de Draco también.

\- Amira – espeto en un bufido el rubio, tragando todo el licor de un solo movimiento. Blaise silbo impresionado – la intercepte en el baño – continuo el rubio, tenía que soltarlo todo porque si no, no le daría tiempo. – Me cacheteo – espeto con desdén – me dijo que no me acercara más a ella – las palabras le sabían amargas al decirlas en voz alta – maldita impura – espeto. Paso una de sus manos por su rostro hasta su cabello, despeinándolo un poco.

\- ¿Y por eso estás así? – Draco negó - ¿Entonces? – Instó el moreno.

\- Fui con Amira a mi casa – comenzó de nuevo el rubio con más tensión – comenzamos a lo que realmente íbamos a hacer hoy…

\- ¡Suéltalo de una vez! – Le grito fastidiado la serpiente más oscura, fastidiado por todo el suspenso que Draco daba a cada palabra.

\- La llame por el nombre de Hermione cuando acabe – y Blaise abrió la boca hasta casi desencajársele de la mandíbula. – Eso no es todo - ¿Qué podía ser peor? – Ella ignoro ese hecho, pero cuando quiso volver por el segundo polvo, ni siquiera con sus hábiles dedos y ágil lengua pudo ponerme duro – Blaise quería reír, no podía negarlo pero de tan solo pensar que algo así podría pasarle a él se abstuvo. Que desgracia le contaba su amigo, era la historia de terror más horrible que había escuchado en su vida. – La maldita Granger no sale de mi mente – espeto él.

\- …

\- ¿No piensas decir nada?

\- Tío, estoy sin palabras – dijo Blaise rascándose la cabeza, anonadado por la información que acababa de recibir.

\- Yo estoy peor.

\- ¿Y qué harás?

\- Hacerle un imperio a Granger para que no se ponga obtusa y vuelva a acostarse conmigo – parecía que lo decía con tanta seriedad que Blaise arrugo el gesto.

\- ¿Me estás jodiendo? – Pregunto incrédulo.

\- Pues ya ni lo sé, pero no puedo estar así por mucho tiempo, si me vuelve a pasar algo así me volveré loco. Después de años tuve que pajearme, Blaise – y esa confesión fue demasiado para la precaria mente del moreno que estallo en carcajadas, no quería imaginarse el dolor de bolas que hubiera tenido su mejor amigo si no se satisfacía de algún modo.

\- Te pajeaste en nombre de la sabelotodo – logro decir entre carcajadas.

\- Y no sabes cuan frustrado estoy ahora – maldijo entre dientes el rubio. Cuando Amira se dio cuenta que no podría hacer nada por ese blandengue rubio, se levanto con decepción de la cama y se marcho de la casa del rubio que la obsesionaba, por eso había ignorado premeditadamente que él le llamara por otro nombre cuando acababa dentro de ella, había escuchado claramente como el nombre de la mujer que admiraba salía de los labios de él.

Muchas cosas se ataron en su mente en ese instante, el motivo por el cual él duro tanto en el baño y ella salió casi corriendo del de mujeres y se fue sin la misma pelirroja con una excusa que no le dio tiempo en ese momento de racionalizar. Ver como el rubio salía del baño con un aspecto más lúgubre y la mejilla roja, explicando que le había picado un insecto y se había tenido que golpear y que el tener la cara tan sensible le había dejado marca. Todas esas cosas ahora parecían absurdas, porque se daba cuenta que la tensión del rubio no se debía a estar frente a una heroína de guerra sino a una amante, al parecer una que había calado hondo en su ser, no como ella que simplemente era un polvo aceptable para él.

Aún recordaba las veces que le había implorado estar con ella, que ella le amaba y quería estar con él, haría lo que fuese por ser la señora Malfoy, pero él jamás lo intento, ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad de acariciarle el corazón y ahora entendía que jamás lo haría. Ella podía parecer una tonta, pero eso era lo que la gente pensaba, sabía cuando no tenía oportunidad y darse cuenta que ni siquiera podía excitar al rubio había sido su carta de "despido" y lo haría con dignidad. No dijo absolutamente nada, solamente se levanto de allí y se fue lo más dignamente que pudo, no mucho porque dignidad no era una cualidad que le sobrara, pero lo intento.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – Repitió de nuevo Blaise.

\- No lo sé – respondió él con un mohín de fastidio – no tengo ni puta idea de qué carajo voy a hacer. Esa mujer es una insufrible y me vio hoy con otra, no me va a perdonar así me vea casto por años – le había dado bastantes vueltas al asunto. Tuvo tiempo de sobra después de ver marchar a Amira de su casa y dedicarse a tomar dos botellas de whisky y aunque se sentía ligeramente sedado aún el rostro de la castaña revoloteaba por su mente y le hacían darse cuenta que no había bebido lo suficiente.

\- Deberías dejar de beber, mañana tienes trabajo – recomendó el moreno y fue otro balde de agua fría para Draco. Mañana tenía trabajo y ¿con quién trabajaba? Con Hermione, ¡Fantástico! Definitivamente fantástico.

\- No quiero ir – esbozo él con una sonrisa falsa. Los ojos los tenía tan pequeños que parecía los tuviera cerrados.

\- Ven hermano, vamos a parar esto aquí y vamos a dormir – repuso el moreno. Nunca había visto así a Draco, ni en los peores momentos de su vida lo había visto tan desahuciado y menos por una mujer. ¿Qué clase de embrujo le había hecho esa sabelotodo? No tenía la menor idea, pero vaya que era fuerte.

\- Trabajo con ella, ¿Cómo quieres que vaya a trabajar con ella? – Pregunto con ironía el rubio deshaciéndose del contacto de Blaise.

\- Como un hombre – espeto él molesto. No dando su brazo a torcer – Eres un adulto, te lo dije en la mañana y quisiste actuar como siempre, ahora atente a las consecuencias de tus actos. – Draco lanzo el vaso con hielo hasta que impacto contra la chimenea y exploto en mil pedazos - ¿Te sientes me… - Pero a Blaise no le dio tiempo de preguntar con sarcasmo sobre la actuación del rubio, había recibido un derechazo de parte de Draco. - ¡Hijo de puta! – Le grito mientras esquivaba otro guantazo. Ese puto aristócrata tenía fuerza de sobra, sentía la sangre correr por su labio. - ¡Basta! – Grito varias veces, pero Draco no dejaba de intentar pegarle desequilibradamente. – Draco – llamo unas cuantas más, no quería golpearlo en ese estado, sabía que era el alcohol lo que hacía actuar de esa manera a su amigo, pero es que ya le había propiciado dos golpes y tampoco es que él era una pera de boxeo. – Si no paras te golpeo – advirtió en vano Blaise.

\- Marica – le respondió el rubio antes de lanzar otro puñetazo y recibir uno en el centro de su nariz. Solo escucho el clac de su nariz al partirse y el impacto de su espalda contra el suelo. Le dolió en la puta madre, quiso gritarle y volverse a parar, pero solo pudo reír. – Maldita Granger – espeto con desdén, escupiendo sangre por su boca que provenía de la nariz.

Blaise se acostó a su lado y sonrió.

\- Eres un idiota – dijo el moreno antes de levantarse para ayudar a levantar a Draco. – Párate que mañana tienes que ir a trabajar, o ¿piensas darte por vencido? – Si no funcionaba lo que funcionaba con la gente normal, tendría que hacer picar tanto al rubio hasta que accediera.

\- Mañana implorara por mí, la muy creída – espeto él con ironía. Algo le decía que no funcionarían sus tácticas.

\- Perfecto, pero vete a dormir ahora – ordeno el moreno. Draco apestaba a alcohol y ahora también a sangre. Que se diera un baño y durmiera era lo mejor que podría hacer para enfrentar el día que le tocaría mañana.

 _ **oOo**_

* * *

\- ¡Herms! – Escucho por enésima vez la castaña desde su cómodo mueble. – Déjame entrar – pidió la voz que no dejaba de tocar su puerta. Había bloqueado la chimenea, nadie podría aparecerse en su casa y en especial esa condenada bruja que no quería ver.

No sabía los motivos por los cuales invito a que Draco se sentara con ellas y ahora no le interesaban. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que le quemaba.

\- ¡Hermione! – Gritaron otra vez. La castaña saco su varita e insonorizo el lugar. Ya no quería escuchar más la voz chillona de su mejor amiga, quería matarla. Realmente quería matarla, por eso salió del restaurante sola, sin ni siquiera verle la cara y al ver que ella le perseguía por las calles se desapareció y bloqueo su apartamento.

Tal vez si hubiera sido otra amiga, alguna que ignorara cosas de su vida, pero Ginny conocía absolutamente todo sobre ella, por eso le había dolido aquel acto tan idiota que hizo, no sabía su intención, pero si sabía que lo había hecho para salirse con la suya, intentar darle una medicina al rubio, lo que no había esperado es que ella misma había salido con una dosis elevada del virus que el transmitía.

Quería ser fuerte, asimilar que se había acostado con una persona y ya. Que no significaba más que unos buenos polvos, pero cada vez que pensaba en eso su corazón bombeaba con lentitud.

Se había clavado en su pecho algo que el rubio le había transmitido, tal vez fue un espejismo, pero ese espejismo seguía allí, afianzado al centro de su pecho. No quería ni siquiera imaginar lo que debía estar haciendo ahorita con otra mujer, no ahora que aún podía sentir el cosquilleo de sus labios, el sabor de su lengua cuando se adentro en su boca, quería olvidar la sensación de fluidez que sintió cuando la aferro por la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir su dureza, lo que ella le provocaba.

Lo que todas le provocaban.

Era un maldito y lo sabía, entonces ¿Por qué? Ella ni siquiera sabía que era masoquista, pero es que no podía dejar de pensar en él, en sus besos, caricias, en su miembro adentrarse en ella, en las sensaciones vertiginosas que la lanzaban a un abismo y luego la hacían sentir el suelo firme.

Cuando termino con Ronald, lo supero con facilidad, ni siquiera lloro y ahora por unos cuantos polvos, ¿Por qué no podía dejar de llorar? Sentía un nudo en el centro de su pecho que no la dejaba respirar con normalidad, las mariposas que en el aula de pociones se transformaron en águilas ahora se estaban asfixiando, se habían transformado en pequeñas orugas que no tenían oportunidad de sobrevivir.

El primer hipido salió de sus labios rebeldemente, pero ahora no dejaban de salir pequeños jadeos de rabia por no poder controlar esa sensación de desasosiego que la martirizaba.

¿Desde cuándo era tan dramática? No podía ser que ese rubio se hubiera convertido en alguien tan importante en su vida y a pesar de buscarle toda la lógica a lo que sentía, ramificar las sensaciones y definirlas, había algo que de todas maneras no podía controlar, las lágrimas y el dolor.

Lágrimas que se desparramaban de sus ojos cada vez que imaginaba al rubio con otra.

Dolor por sentirse como una tonta, pensando en cosas que no debería pensar. Ella era una mujer, no una chiquilla, pero parecía que sus ojos no entendían nada de lógica y el centro de su pecho tampoco.

\- Aff – exhalo en un suspiro, mientras se acurrucaba en el mueble abrazando sus rodillas, tratando de calmar esa fiera que no le daba tregua a su interior. No supo cuando, pero se durmió allí, llena de lágrimas y gemidos de tristeza, con una sola imagen en su cerebro.

El rubio prepotente; sus labios finos y rosados; esa nariz respingada y refinada; su cabello lacio y platinado que le gustaba acariciar y su mirada, esa perturbadora mirada que la descolaba, humedecía e incendiaba con misma intensidad, esos ojos grises que se fundían en ella y la escudriñaban hasta sacar su esencia, esa esencia que no le había mostrado a nadie, solo a él.

Y es que en una noche sintió con él lo que en meses jamás sintió por otra persona; la cuestión es que fue unilateral.

Soñó esa noche con él, apareciendo en sus sueños, confesándole que él también se iba a enamorar de ella, que se equivocaba en hablar a futuro, porque no era que se enamoraría de ella sino que ya lo estaba.

Que ella le había aceptado de tantas formas, formas que ni él mismo había hecho.

Le dijo en su sueño que le quería y que la necesitaba, pero ese sueño la castaña no lo recordó, porque las lágrimas eran más fuertes que la confesión, el dolor que sentía opacaba el mensaje y fue entrada la madrugada que logro descansar completamente, para luego tener que levantarse e irse al trabajo donde tendría que enfrentar de nuevo esa mirada, esta vez con las mariposas que él había creado, asfixiadas.

 _ **-Continuara-**_


	8. Antídoto

_AVISO: He durado tanto tiempo en actualizar porque así lo decidí, no tenía ánimos, fuerza ni musa activada para escribir algo remotamente aceptable o bueno. Mi hermana mayor falleció pasadas 3 semanas, espero puedan entenderme y el capítulo no les parezca una porquería.  
He actualizado esta historia y también **Reliquias de vida.** _

**_Luna_** ** _escarlata_** _debe esperar unos días más, está en proceso... esa historia me cuesta un poco más. Gracias por los alertas, los mensajes privados diciendo que querían actualización y por simplemente leer las locuras que salen de mi mente._

 **¡A LEER!**

* * *

 _ **Antídoto**_

 _ **Miércoles**_

\- Buenos días, Claire – saludo la castaña con cortesía a su secretaria. - ¿Algún mensaje?

\- Buenos días, señorita Hermione – muchas veces se había referido a la castaña con el prefijo de usted, muchas veces fue regañada por eso. Hermione detestaba que la trataran con tanto respeto, así que le había exigido a su secretaria de mediana edad que se refiriera a ella sin tanta etiqueta. – El ministro dejo en su despacho ayer, una invitación para la gala que se llevará a cabo en Hogwarts a finales de este mes, allí podrán exponer su nuevo proyecto. Le he dejado la tarjeta encima del informe que mando ayer por la mañana, antes de avisarme que no vendría. – Hermione trago grueso. ¿Una gala? No quería ir a ninguna gala, ahora lo que realmente quería eran unas vacaciones para poder evitar al rubio desgraciado lo más que se pudiera.

\- Gracias – contestó con una sonrisa falsa antes de encaminarse a la puerta de su despacho, la voz de Claire detuvo sus pasos de ipso facto.

\- El señor Malfoy la espera en su despacho desde hace quince minutos, señorita – Hermione no pudo respirar por unos segundos, sus pies se detuvieron al igual que sus latidos.

\- ¿Qué hace aquí? – Pregunto entre balbuceos.

\- Me dijo que tenía una reunión con usted a primera hora – respondió con parsimonia Claire. Veía que su jefa estaba algo incomoda, pero no sabía a que atribuírselo.

\- Gracias, Claire – respondió con sencillez la castaña; trago grueso nuevamente, obligo a sus pulmones a respirar nuevamente y tomo el picaporte de su puerta, debía enfrentarlo; trabajaban juntos, no tenía otra opción y ella no era tan infantil como para declinar el proyecto con el que venía soñando bastante tiempo, por el simple hecho de haberse revolcado con ese hijo de la grandísima pu... mejor lo dejaba todo hasta allí, fingiría normalidad. Ella también podía ser fría y calculadora, si podía. – _Si puedes –_ se mentalizo mil veces antes de empujar la puerta y entrar a su cálido despacho. Se repitió su alentador mantra hasta que lo vio sentado de espaldas a ella con un traje gris plomo, el cabello peinado hacia atrás y ese maldito aroma que emanaba de él y confundía su lastimoso corazón. – Buenos días – dijo. Tenía que ser educada, neutral y evitar a como fuera que las lágrimas que tenía atoradas tras sus ojos se escaparan de allí, jamás le demostraría lo dolida que estaba a esa serpiente. Draco volteo su rostro y la miro de arriba abajo con la ceja levantada.

Hermione se felicito así misma por haber escogido ese vestido azul celeste que entallaba perfectamente su cintura y realzaba sus curvas, los botines marrones que exclamaban sus torneadas piernas y dejar su cabello suelto, perfectos bucles que llegaban a la mitad de su espalda. Definitivamente fue una buena decisión haber ido a trabajar como si la noche anterior no la hubiera culminado con los ojos inflamados por tanto llorar, increpándose el porqué estaba sufriendo por un idiota como ese que ahora la veía con la baba escurriéndosele por la barbilla.

\- Aquí tienes mi informe completo, en el señalo beneficios, posibles fracasos, temas a discutir, actividades beneficiosas para los estudiantes, divididos desde los chicos más jóvenes hasta los que ya dejaran el colegio. – No quería darle ningún chance a él para que la interrogara sobre el día anterior, quería pasar la página. – Puedes revisarlo en tu casa y darme una respuesta mañana o el viernes, no tengo ningún inconveniente.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó él. Parecía que no había escuchado ninguna palabra de la mujer.

\- Muy bien, Malfoy – soltó ella con más fuerza de la considerable afable – espero usted también se encuentre muy bien. – Hermione estaba sentada detrás de su escritorio, viendo de reojo la invitación para la gala del colegio, se preguntaba si él también había recibido alguna. ¿Iría con Amira? _– Maldición, no pienses más en eso –_ se recriminó mentalmente mientras veía abstraída la invitación y se olvidaba del hombre que no dejaba de observar sus movimientos.

\- No dormí muy bien – Escuchar aquello no hizo más que endurecer su gesto. ¿Le estaba diciendo que no había dormido bien porque paso toda la noche con la zorra esa? Draco pareció entender perfectamente el gesto de la castaña así que antes de empeorar la situación, aclaro: - No quiero que esto acabe – expresó él, señalándose a ambos.

\- No hay un esto entre usted y yo – repuso ella con frialdad.

\- ¿Puedes dejar de aparentar como si nada hubiera pasado? – Recriminó él con tono demandante.

\- Lo que paso fue lo que siempre ha pasado en tu vida, una falda más que levantaste y disfrutaste – replico ella con más veneno del necesario, pero es que ya no aguantaba más esa máscara que a las serpientes les funcionaba tan bien, ella no podía aparentar algo que no era, y definitivamente no era un puto tempano de hielo.

\- No te encasilles en eso, Hermione – Expreso él haciendo gestos con sus manos.

\- ¡¿Qué no me encasille?! – Gritó exasperada - ¡Serás hijo de… - de un sopetón se levanto de su asiento y lo encaro. - ¡Ayer te fuiste de mi casa y luego estabas con esa puta rubia que te trataba con mucha confianza! – La ira bullía por sus poros y se fundía en su alma – No me vengas con tu cara bien lavada exigiéndome que este tranquila y en calma cuando sabías perfectamente quién era yo el día en que decidiste colarte entre mi vestido.

\- Lo haces sonar como si te hubiera forzado a algo – Draco seguía sentado en la silla frente a ella, mostrando una calma y frialdad que no hacían más que incendiar más a la leona frente a él. – Además ayer me abofeteaste.

\- ¿Y qué esperabas? – Canturreo ella con tono irónico - ¿Un beso y un abrazo? ¿Un trío? – Al ver la mirada brillante del rubio, lo fulmino con la mirada - ¡Eres un trol! – Le gritó – Vete de mi despacho, Malfoy. No quiero saber nada de ti más, hagamos este proyecto y lárgate de mi puto despacho y mi vida… - Las palabras salían disparadas sin tregua de la boca de la castaña – Disfruta con la descerebrada – susurro con rencor tan bajo como sus celos podían, pero no lo suficiente para que el desarrollado oído de la serpiente lo ignorara. En un ágil movimiento Draco se levanto del asiento y se acerco a ella.

\- ¿Estás celosa? – Le preguntó demasiado cerca. El aire no escapa aún de los labios de la leona que estaba impactada por la cercanía del rubio sensual que le había estrujado el corazón. - ¡Dime! – Exigió él, arrastrando las palabras y rozando sus manos con los antebrazos de Hermione - ¿Estás celosa de Amira? – Preguntó de nuevo, taladrándola con esa mirada mercurial que hacían que las rodillas le temblaran a la valiente Gryffindor y la hicieran dudar de toda la charla moral que se había instaurado la noche anterior y antes de ir al trabajo.

\- Aléjate de mí – exigió ella con menos fuerza de la debida. Draco sonrió de medio lado y acerco su aliento al rostro ruborizado de Hermione.

\- ¿Quieres que me aleje? – Preguntó de nuevo. - ¿Quieres que no vuelva a acercarme a ti? – Rozaba sus labios gélidos pero hábiles con el lóbulo de la leona. La podía escuchar respirar desequilibradamente, sentía el temblor de sus piernas, los suspiros rebeldes que escapan de sus labios, esos mismos labios que en ese instante no hacía más que desear poseer.

\- Aléjate de mí – repitió ella con voz temblorosa. Una voz que Draco solo le había escuchado una vez en toda su vida, se alejo lentamente de ella y vio como los ojos castaños estaban llenos de agua, inmersos en un mar de lágrimas que estaba evitando derramar por todo el orgullo que en ella yacía. Un nudo se formo por primera vez en su pecho, justo debajo del esternón y por encima del estomago. Un nudo que se prensaba más y más a medida que clavaba su mirada en los dos tizones ardientes que ahora lucían apagados y vacíos. ¿Cuánto había lastimado a Hermione? ¡Joder! Tan bien que se habría sentido en un pasado por verla llorar debido a un acto de él, ahora lo que más aborrecía era no ser el causante de sus gemidos sino de esas malditas gotas que estaban luchando por escaparse de la cuenca de su pardo ojo.

\- No paso nada – dijo él en un susurro. Ella apretó sus labios hasta formar una línea fina con ellos. – Te juro que no paso nada, no pude hacer una mierda – no podía decirle que si se había acostado con Amira, tampoco confesarle que mientras lo hizo el rostro que veía era el de ella, las caricias que anhelaba eran las de ella y los gemidos que necesitaba escuchar eran los que solo ella podía profesar. Debía salvar el pellejo que estaba ya ardiendo en una paila caliente.

\- Vete de mi oficina, Malfoy, por favor – las palabras se atragantaban en su cuerpo, sentía que no aguantaría mucho más el ardor que sus lágrimas emitían a sus ojos y el resto de su aparato respiratorio, ya hasta sentía un picor en su garganta. – Lee lo que te he dado y envíame tu respuesta, ¿vale? – Sus brazos estaban apretando el pliegue de su falda y su mirada clavada en algún punto inamovible de la oficina. Draco se acerco más a ella, pegado su torso por completo al de ella y haciendo que la pared de la castaña impactara levemente con la pared detrás de su asiento.

\- No me quiero ir – susurró él con un tono de desesperación. La había cagado y él lo sabía, pero lo que no sabía era como enmendar el daño.

\- ¡Vete! – Exclamó en un susurro lleno de alteración y frenesí.

\- Te he dicho que no paso nada.

\- ¿Por qué debería creerle a una vil serpiente como tú? – Escupió ella. El rostro de Draco hizo un mohín de desagrado al escucharle referirse a él de nuevo de esa manera tan altanera y llena de repugnancia.

\- Nunca aclaramos que tendríamos una relación, Granger – replicó él con el ceño fruncido y fulminándola con la mirada.

\- Tienes razón – concedió ella con una sonrisa que no combinaba con su mirada aún húmeda. – Pero ya está claro que no tendremos absolutamente nada, así que, te pido que te vayas de mi oficina inmediatamente o tendré que llamar a seguridad. – No titubearon sus palabras y la llama que siempre había flameado en la mirada castaña de Hermione se avivo aún más. Draco la miro por unos instantes y se dio cuenta que en vez de menguar el daño que había ocasionado, lo que había logrado era cavar más profundo su tumba.

No dijo absolutamente nada, tomo los documentos que la castaña le había dado y con un portazo nada elegante salió de la oficina. El suspiro que emitió la leona fue instantáneo. Liberando toda la presión torácica que su pobre y desvalido pecho no aguantaba más.

\- Maldito hurón – recrimino unas cuentas veces. A pesar de ya haberse ido, su aroma todavía estaba impregnado en la oficina y en su propia piel que parecía absorberlo como si de crema hidratante se tratara.

Toda la mañana la paso firmando y leyendo documentos del proyecto en conjunto con el rubio y proyectos personales del ministro. No salió ni siquiera para almorzar y es que sus ánimos estaban llenos de pequeñas criaturas depresoras que la hacían sentir vacía, realmente no estaba de ganas para ver a personas insufribles y tener que ser diplomática, aparentando sonrisas que no quería emitir y charlando conversaciones huecas que no conllevarían a nada trascendental.

Iban a ser las 3 de la tarde cuando su puerta sonó. Le había pedido expresamente a Claire que no quería interrupciones, que no atendería a nadie, principalmente a la señorita Ginevra Weasley.

\- ¿Quién? – Preguntó mientras se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba con desgana a la puerta.

\- Oliver – respondieron tras la puerta. Era una voz gruesa pero muy sutil. La castaña suspiro aliviada y abrió la puerta. – Hola – saludo él apenas la puerta se abrió. Los años no pasan en vano en ciertas personas, estaba mil veces más guapo que durante su estancia en el colegio. Sus ojos castaños brillaban, sus cejas pobladas eran el marco perfecto para su rostro varonil y maduro.

\- Hola, Oliver – respondió ella con una radiante sonrisa, dos besos fueron estampados en sus mejillas. – Pensé estarías aquí hasta el viernes.

\- Yo también – contestó con una sonrisa, entrando al despacho de su antigua compañera de casa. – Pero quería saber si te apetecía ir almorzar mañana conmigo – se notaban sus nervios, sus manos no dejaban de tocarse y aunque lucía de lo más tierno, la castaña sintió un amargo sabor en su garganta. ¿El rubio no podía ser así de encantador y espontaneo?

\- Pues… - quería negarse de una manera cordial, ya había aceptado ir con él a cenar el viernes por la noche, pero no quería forzar algo nuevamente. El escozor de sus ojos no había cesado durante todo el día y no quería pagar con él sensaciones que no eran su responsabilidad.

\- Vamos, Herms – dijo él cruzándose de brazos y chocándole el hombro – juro ser todo un cabello – _pero que sonrisa tan linda – tuvo que aceptar en sus adentros la castaña –_ un almuerzo donde tú quieras.

\- ¿Puede ser en mi oficina? – Respondió ella con una sonrisa igual de grande que la que él le había regalado. – Es que tengo mucho trabajo – se excusó. Él carcajeo un poco.

\- Igual de inteligente y responsable que antes – sus miradas se cruzaron por unos instantes. Definitivamente el tiempo para algunos es como la fermentación alcohólica, mientras más tiempo se añeje, mejor se pone.

\- Hay mañas que nunca se olvidan – replico con simpatía.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso – la tensión inicial había desaparecido, parecían cómodos, como si toda la vida hubieran sido muy unidos. – Entonces… ¿mañana al mediodía? – Preguntó de nuevo. Hermione asintió con un levantamiento de hombros - ¿Qué te gusta? – Preguntó interesado.

\- Me gusta la pasta – respondió ella mientras se mordía el labio.

\- ¡Vaya! Una mujer que no le teme a los carbohidratos, no deja de sorprenderme señorita Granger. – Bromeó él. La leona no pudo evitar carcajear por la broma tan simple que había hecho, pero que le había distraído por primera vez en todo el día de todo el desastre que venía viviendo desde el día anterior.

\- Ya sabes que no le temo a nada – fanfarroneo la joven.

\- ¿Ni a la profesora Mcgonagall? – Preguntó el con el rostro serio. La castaña se tapo la boca con ambas manos y negó con la cabeza.

\- Es que ella es peor que Voldemort – dijo con un gritillo agudo. Oliver carcajeo ante la ocurrencia.

\- Nos vemos mañana, Hermione. Me dio gusto verte hoy, estás hermosa – la mirada penetrante que escaneo todo el cuerpo de la bruja no hizo más que ruborizarla. Besó su mejilla y abrió de nuevo su puerta, una visita rápida y certera.

\- Gracias por venir, pasa buena noche. – Afirmó la mujer con una sonrisa genuina, una que no había mostrado desde el día anterior. El hombre asintió y marchó. La calidez comenzaba a esfumarse del despacho ahora que no le escuchaba hablar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se encamino de nuevo a su asiento, ya era tiempo de irse. No pretendía salir más tarde de lo debido, podría terminar el trabajo que tenía en su departamento con una buena copa de vino.

 _ **oOo**_

\- ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? – Preguntaba una voz chillona.

\- Te dije que no hicieras eso – respondía otra mucho más gruesa y calmada.

\- ¿¡Qué!? – Exclamó la voz con estupor - ¡Tú me dijiste que lo hiciera! – reprocho amenazante, mientras con su dedo índice impactaba el pectoral de su interlocutor.

\- Pero es que no de esa manera, tenías que ser más sutil – explicó en un encogimiento de hombros.

\- No sabía qué hacer, ahora no me quiere ni hablar – un suspiro salió de sus labios con desgana – es mi mejor amiga – continuo diciendo la mujer que ahora se hacía un ovillo y dejaba abrazar por un guapo hombre. - ¿Qué hago?

\- Dale su espacio, el viernes ve y almuerza con ella, explícale el porqué hiciste todo y abrázala.

\- Debe pensar que soy la peor amiga del mundo.

\- Debe estar pensando en otras cosas, si te conoce como sé que te conoce, jamás pensaría eso de ti.

\- No puedo creer que tú estés siendo tan condescendiente y sabio.

\- Otra de mis radiantes cualidades, mi sensual pelirroja – bromeo la voz. Con sus dedos levanto la quijada de su amante y beso sus labios, de una manera ardiente y salvaje, que no daba tiempo para respirar, para poder oxigenar el organismo y cumplir sus funciones vitales. Ella no se quejó, al contrario, se junto más a él y afinco su mano en la nuca para poder profundizar aún más el beso.

 _ **oOo**_

 **Jueves**

La noche había sido larga, no había duda de ello. Casi no había podido dormir y aún podía sentir la calidez en un lado de la cama, a pesar de haber cambiado las sábanas, a pesar de voltear el colchón y rociarlo con su perfume, aún podía sentir su aroma, su tibiez y para peor males, si se concentraba mucho, lo podía ver.

A las 4 de la mañana ya estaba despierta, entrando al baño para darse una ducha muy fría y vestirse con una falda tubo negra y una camisa verde bosque manga ¾. Unos tacones no muy altos con punta redondeada; peino su cabello en un coleta alta y dejo su flequillo suelto. Al verse en el espejo sonreía. Lucía mucho más guapa ahora que en su tiempo de colegiala, además, la confianza interna ahora reinaba en su autoestima, algo que no la caracterizaba en el pasado.

No tenía apetito, así que su desayuno fue un plato con yogurt y cereal. Nada parecido a sus desayunos habituales.

Seguro si se iba a esa hora al ministerio le dirían que era una obsesiva, una enferma por el trabajo, así que espero unos minutos más, cinco para ser exactos y tomo su sobretodo para irse a su despacho. Llegaría directamente a el, así evitaría comentarios y miradas de asombro al verle antes del amanecer. Pero es que realmente, no quería estar en su casa. Todo era más difícil si veía su cocina, su baño, su cama, toda la puta casa le traía recuerdos que no quería tener en su mente.

\- Buenos días señorita – le saludo Claire a las 8 en punto. Esa mujer era la puntualidad hecha humana, solo sobrepasada por su jefa. Hermione le sonrió gustosa e invito a pasar.

\- Buenos días, ¿Qué hay para hoy? – Preguntó con cordialidad.

\- Muy bien, el señor Malfoy ha mandado un informe detallado de todas las observaciones que le ha hecho al suyo. – Hermione tenso todo su cuerpo al escuchar ese apellido. Siguió mirando a Claire y trago con dificultad, estaba pensando en colocar una pequeña cosecha de vino en su oficina para momentos como ese, tenía la leve sospecha que lo necesitaría. – El ministro ha indicado que la gala del colegio será para la semana que viene, debido a un compromiso que tiene en Rumania el mes próximo y por lo cual no podría ir a la presentación de su proyecto – eso fue un balde para la bruja, eso significaba que debían finiquitar todo antes del miércoles de la semana próxima ¡ _Joder_! – Su madre ha mandado una carta, le deja dicho que el sábado debe ir a cenar a casa, es el cumpleaños de su padre – la castaña asintió sonriendo, su madre siempre creía que lo olvidaría por estar siempre tan ocupada – además el señor Potter le ha mandado también una carta, aquí le dejo todo los documentos señorita. ¿Pedirá almuerzo o saldrá hoy?

\- Hoy tengo un almuerzo en la oficina.

\- Bien – dijo contenta la secretaria. – Sigue estando indispuesta para la señorita Weasley – y aunque no era una pregunta, porque parecía que esa mujer era un poco telepata la castaña asintió con desgana. Definitivamente aún estaba indispuesta para ver a su mejor amiga.

\- En un rato te mando las respuestas de todo, ¿vale? – Claire asintió con vehemencia y dejo todo ordenado en el escritorio de su jefa, saliendo del despacho con mucha elegancia.

Temía tocar algo que el rubio había tocado, temía estar junto a él, observar sus anotaciones, cada letra escrita con su pulcra caligrafía. Le temía, lo hacía porque no podía dejar de sentir ese vertiginoso huracán que le daba giros centrípetos de 180° a cada rato.

Con manos temblorosas tomo el primer sobre y saco el contenido de el. Se acomodo en su asiento y comenzó a hojear cada palabras escrita. Definitivamente la caligrafía del rubio era excepcional. Ni siquiera ella la superaba con creces.

 _Señorita Granger._

 _Anexo todas las observaciones pertinentes, las cuales conciernen al proyecto:_ _Por un mundo sin prejuicios sociales, culturales, raciales y sanguíneos._ _Evidentemente este no es el título del proyecto oficialmente, pero quiero que tenga en consideración estás cualidades que debemos indagar para de este modo poder evitar un resurgimiento mortifago, la creación de un nuevo Lord Tenebroso y más aún, evitar a toda costa que jóvenes inocentes tengan estipulado en su cerebro que la "pureza de la sangre" significa realmente algo importante._

 _Cabe destacar que cada defecto antes mencionado, lo he vivido personalmente y no como víctima sino como victimario. Discriminé a cientos de personas por su posición social en el mundo mágico, repudié a cualquier persona que no mostrara un grado de cultura óptimo para ser un mago o bruja, supuse que las personas que no tenían un color de piel similar al mío no merecían respeto de mi parte y mis colegas, debido a que debían ser seres que solo podían servir como servidumbre. Para culminar o comenzar con uno de los temas más importante, la discriminación sanguínea. Aquí me extenderé un poco, considero que uno de los temas más importantes a tratar es este._

 _A continuación se presenta una serie de temas de importancia primordial a tratar, recomendados por un exmortífago repudiado por los suyos, un mago que a pesar de ser el mejor de su casa en el colegio fue manipulado por todo el mundo. Debo decir que también es mi discurso para la semana próxima en el colegio. Ya fue enviado al ministro de magia, recibido y aprobado, le envió esta copia para ser igualmente cortés con usted._

 _1- Antiguamente la pureza de la sangre significaba en el mundo mágico la prevalencia de la magia. A partir del siglo XXV se pudo evidenciar la decadencia de las familias más puras, debido a la endogamia, la cual acarreo con maldiciones sanguíneas como: muertes prematuras, embarazos de un solo hijo, partos donde la madre fallecía sin poder alguno que lo impidiera, hemofilias que hacían imposible la adaptación y evolución del mago o bruja en el mundo exterior. Las familias más puras se extinguieron a mediados del siglo XXVIII, aún así, algunas familias decidieron entrelazarse entre sí, para evitar las anteriores maldiciones ya mencionadas y poder de igual manera prevalecer la pureza._

 _2- Es importante recalcar que cada intento por mantener "la pureza" fue demostrado siglos posteriores de patrañas. La magia elige al mago, cabe destacar que la bruja más hábil del mundo mágico es hija de muggles, por ende, nada tiene que ver la pureza de una sangre cuando ella no ha tenido antepasados cercanos pertenecientes al mundo mágico._

 _3- Mi persona, es descendiente de las últimas dos familias más puras que se conocen en el mundo mágico tanto británico como Europeo. Los Malfoy y los Black, ninguna de las herencias familiares significo ser un prodigio de la magia, aunque debo confesar que habilidades natas si se han heredado. La legeremancia, por ejemplo. Aunque, el señor Harry Potter también tiene habilidades en este rubro y es un mestizo, así que, de nuevo hay que enfatizar que la "pureza de la sangre" no tiene que ver en nada con la habilidad, integridad y magnificencia del mago o bruja. Consideró personalmente y basándome en algunas bibliografías importantes de antropólogos mágicos, que el verdadero poder del mago o bruja viene de su unión interna con el flujo mágico. Su aceptación de ser un ser mágico y por supuesto del entrenamiento que mantenga._

 _4- Fui criado en una familia donde la "pureza" era fundamental, pasaron años para que pudiera entender que las personas sin magia son igual o más increíbles que nosotros, he vivido en su mundo y he descubierto que han inventado cosas fabulosas sin la necesidad de magia, claro, todo no ha sido fabuloso, la historia muggle es igual o más oscura que la nuestra, pero es que estudiando de cerca su mundo, he de decir que son humanos como nosotros, no como muchos nos hicieron creer que eran otra especie, ahora que lo digo en voz alta, suena completamente absurdo, pero las cosas he de decirlas como creí en un momento que eran, como muchos pensaron que realmente eran y como todavía algunos magos y brujas consideran correcta; los muggles están llenos de defectos, ansiosos por ser dueños del poder, anhelantes de escucharse más que el resto. No les gusta seguir las reglas establecidas por sus gobernantes y al igual que nosotros siempre esperan saber el -¿Por qué?- De todo. ¿Nos parecemos bastantes, no?_

 _Al principio pensé que la educación que había recibido era la adecuada, que habían diferencias entre nosotros (magos y brujas) y las personas sin magia. Consideraba que las personas que no habían pertenecido desde su nacimiento al mundo mágico no merecían pertenecer después a el. Me he equivocado, la oscuridad toco fondo en mis casas, ambas se han extinguido hasta los cimientos. Ambas cavaron sus propias tumbas al nunca dejar que las puertas del conocimiento y la aceptación se abrieran._

 _No puedo aceptar que fue algo fácil para mí, luego de una vida entera llena de prejuicios fue difícil enfrentar que la realidad no era la fantasía que habían plasmado para mí. Las cosas tienen tonalidades tan profundas que a veces no sabemos cómo nos podremos fundir en ellas._

 _Han sido años subiendo peñascos escabrosos para poder quitar de mí, la carga familiar de mentiras que duraran nada más nada menos que dos o tres siglos. He tenido que esforzarme por entender que todo lo que les he dicho aquí ha sido porque lo he vivido en carne propia. Que la "pureza" garantiza soledad y oscuridad, porque es falsa._

 _Les explicaré el momento en el que libre una de las batallas más importantes de mi vida, el momento en el que entendí que toda mi vida había sido una mentira._

 _Conocí la pureza en los ojos castaños de una bruja que además de ser singular, (porque no he conocido magos, brujas o muggles iguales a ella) es brillante, inteligente, ágil, valiente y temeraria. La cualidad más increíble de ella es la curiosidad, ansiosa de saber siempre el porqué de algo. Exploradora de un mundo que aunque la discriminaba ella luchaba por defender, buscando la bondad que parecía no existir en las tinieblas siniestras que ciertos magos desencadenaron sin temor alguno en las personas, en cada comunidad de seres que solo anhelaban felicidad._

 _En ella conocí lo que es realmente la pureza, una pureza que no tiene nada que ver con la de la sangre, porque debo aportar que está misma mujer es hija de muggles, de unos doctores que se encargan de curarle los dientes a las personas en su mundo, donde no existen pócimas para la boca, sino pinzas y productos químicos destinados a la limpieza y mantenimiento bucal._

 _Una mujer que fue la primera de la clase en cada año escolar, esforzándose más que cualquiera, viviendo en la biblioteca, luchando por ser la mejor, memorizando cada libro, dudando a pesar de su increíble intelecto de su potencial… olvidándose de la importancia de la belleza exterior, ella tenía la más invaluable, la interna._

 _Pero no me malinterpreten, la mujer que menciono no es para nada fea. Es extraordinaria; déjenme detallársela brevemente, lo haré desde la perspectiva del pasado, porque ahora, evidentemente no es solo bella, sino hermosa. El tiempo magnifico su belleza._

 _Cuando los tiempos se volvían cada vez más difíciles, la señorita que les he comentado, era una joven despeinada todo el tiempo, con ojos siempre brillantes por la vibrante llama de la juventud plena, usaba un uniforme dos tallas más grandes que ella y nunca, jamás se le veía con un chico. Algo extraño en esos tiempos donde las hormonas controlaban nuestros sentidos y no hacíamos más que ver entre las faldas de nuestras compañeras, esperando no ser abofeteados por ellas._

 _Al comenzar cuarto año, tuvimos la dicha o desgracia de ser la sede para el torneo de los tres magos, en esa singular ocasión de cuatro. Mi relación con el trío de oro nunca fue digna de contar, y hasta el día de hoy podría decir que es tensa, debo achicar toda responsabilidad hacía mi persona, que al ser un verdadero idiota, evite cualquier tipo de interacción entre ellos y yo. Pero eso es otro asunto, que no vale la pena recordar en este momento, lo realmente importante es mencionarles el día que esa mujer capto por primera vez mi atención, mi plena atención por algunos momentos en donde el mundo se volvió un lugar sombrío y lo único que brillaba era ella. Engalanada en un vestido coral ceñido a su cuerpo, con dos tirantes más oscuros que hacían resaltar sus hombros dorados. Por primera vez en cuatro años la veía con el cabello recogido y con su rostro maquillado, medio moño que desembocaba en rizos perfectamente controlados caían hacía su espalda y sus mejillas rosadas ahora brillaban como dos faroles que anunciaban que no solo estaba ruborizada, sino que estaba maquillada por hadas… debo parecer un cursi o peor aún un enamorado resentido, pero les digo esto, porque al ver sus ojos tenues maquillados, sus labios pintados con un rosa fuerte y su mirada resplandeciendo como nadie más en esa sala, entendí una cosa… era imposible que esa mujer no fuera pura. ¿Lo era simplemente por ser hija de muggles? Fue el momento en que mis bases filosóficas comenzaron a derrumbarse, a pesar de eso, pasaron años hasta para que me diera cuenta realmente que mi primera vislumbración de la verdad era certera. Fueron muchos los errores que tuve que estamparme en pleno rostro para descubrir que estaba equivocado, perder muchas personas importantes para darme cuenta que estaba errado y caer en la absoluta oscuridad para darme cuenta finalmente que el camino por el cual estaba transitando estaba lleno de piedras filosas y alquitrán._

 _Hoy puedo asegurarles que la mujer de las que le hablo no estaba equivocada, ella en cambio a su servidor siempre lucho por ideales claros impuestos por ella misma y su ferviente creencia de defender a capa y varita todas las vidas del mundo. Dándole el valor que cada ser vivo merece, brindándoles un ecosistema digno, un trato respetable y una trayectoria de vida óptima._

 _Fue hace menos de un año que pude aceptar abiertamente para mí persona la radiante luz que emitía esa mujer. Que no es otra que Hermione Jane Granger. La mujer más inteligente y hermosa que he conocido en mi vida._

 _ **PD.**_ _No tengo nada que agregar a tu informe, como siempre… SUPERAS LAS EXPECTATIVAS._

 _FELIZ DÍA._

La castaña releyó tantas veces su mirada se lo permitió el informe del rubio, leyendo entrelíneas, entre palabras, entre cada letra. Sintiendo como el palpitar de su corazón aumentaba cada vez más. ¿Era su manera de pedirle disculpas? ¡Joder! Lo hacía espectacular. Aún recordaba lo que había usado la noche del baile de invierno, no podía negar que eso la impresionaba. Definitivamente era desconcertante saber que años atrás ella le había sorprendido a él, que acostumbrado a las chicas más superficiales del colegio la había notado, no es que ella fuera ciega o se mintiera, él siempre fue muy guapo, pero al ser un completo idiota siempre le pareció abominable, tan diferente a lo que pensaba ahora de él.

Con unos cuantos suspiros rebeldes que se escaparon de sus labios guardo el informe en el sobre no sin antes leerlo de nuevo y caer en cuenta en algo que había ignorado… no era un informe, era un discurso, un discurso que ya había recibido Kingsley y había sido aprobado.

\- Serpiente astuta – confesó con una sonrisa en sus labios. Había jugado muy bien sus fichas. No podía ocultar su creciente emoción, el rubio había actuado de la mejor manera que podía pedir internamente ella. Usando su intelecto y escribir una elocuente carta que la había embobado por completo, aunque no iba a ir directamente a su casa y abrírsele de piernas, él aún no superaba las expectativas… debía seguir intentando.

Guardo de una vez por todas las hojas y abrió la de su madre. Era un mensaje conciso.

 _Cariño, no olvides que el sábado habrá cena de cumpleaños para tu padre._

 _Te amo, mamá._

Sonrió con más amplitud y tomo su pluma y pergamino.

 _Mamá, no iba a olvidar el cumpleaños de papá. Nos vemos el sábado a las 7 en punto. Llevaré vino, mandaré antes las galletas y ensalada. Espero el pastel quedé divino y sea de chocolate ;)_

 _Besos. HG._

Sello el sobre de la carta e identifico. Venía la de su mejor amigo, llevaba dos años sin verlo, el mismo tiempo que llevaba separado de Ginny. No hablaban del tema ya, pero él le había roto el corazón unas cuantas veces a la pelirroja hasta que ella simplemente se acostó con él y luego lo dejo. Él nunca la amo como ella esperaba que lo hiciera, y ella nunca lo amo como se debe amar.

Seguían comunicándose por cartas, pero después del año, las cartas comenzaron a disminuir hasta el punto en el que solo recibían mensajes del otro dos o tres veces al año, era extraño. Ella le amaba y extrañaba con gran pesar, pero no podía obligarlo a nada, debía darle su espacio y entender que después de haber terminado con Ron, ellos se habían juntado aún más. La sobrante del trío siempre había sido ella, aunque le había costado aceptar ese hecho, ya era momento de hacerlo. No era una niña y aunque hubo un tiempo en el que no dejaba de lamentar ese hecho, ya lo podía aceptar sin lamentos.

Tomo la carta y abrió con lentitud.

 _Hola Herms. Espero de corazón estés bien. No sabes cuánto te extraño, estoy en Francia y cada cosa que veo me recuerda a ti. No hemos hablado mucho, me siento fatal por ser tan mal amigo, la semana entrante estaré de nuevo en Londres. Kingsley me ha invitado a una gala en el colegio, al parecer la invitada de honor eres tú y Malfoy, ¿están trabajando juntos? Espero no sea una molestia y no sea tan intolerante como en el pasado. Sé que puedes con él, no desesperes, amiga._

 _Ronald me ha escrito la semana pasada, estuvo en el baile que dio el colegio y me dijo que estuviste muy distante, es más, te fuiste temprano… espero hayas superado vuestra ruptura._

 _He tenido algunas misiones complicadas aquí, pero todo va bien. He pensado algunas cosas fuertes que quisiera comentarte, pero considero que es mejor sean en persona. Nos vemos pronto, Herms._

 _Un abrazo. Harry._

La castaña bufó al leer la parte de Ronald en la carta, que fuera de lugar.

\- Estuve distante porque su novia es una puta insoportable y me fui temprano porque estaba follando con el intolerante de Malfoy – espeto ella a la carta, esperando que de alguna forma mágica la respuesta le llegara de ese modo a su amigo. No tenía ni ganas de responderle, pero debía hacerlo, sino enviaría otra carta explicándole que el haber mencionado a Ron fue un error, porque evidentemente Harry iba a pensar que si no le respondía sería por ese tema. - ¡Por Godric! – Exclamo fastidiada por tener que escribirle una respuesta a esa carta tan impersonal, no parecían los amigos que una vez fueron y eso le dolía.

 _Hola Harry, todo va bien. También te extraño. Entonces nos veremos en el colegio, como tiempo atrás._

 _Feliz día, nos vemos pronto._

 _HG._

No le contestaría lo de Malfoy y tampoco lo de su antiguo novio y amigo, el pelirrojo.

Tomo otro pergamino y miro con recelo, ¿Qué podía contestarle a Draco? Tenía que ser inteligente, directa y sin dejarle ver que le había cautivado su carta. Podía charlear con el tema que era un discurso, esperando que ella callera en sus garras venenosas y luego ser el mismo idiota de siempre. Tenía que mantenerse recta y fría, como debió serlo desde un principio y no saltarse los ochenta pasos previos a una relación sentimental intensa.

Y es que el primer paso debió haber sido, no acostarse en el aula de pociones con un excompañero y enemigo del colegio.

Pero lo pasado pisado, para buen augurio.

 _Señor Malfoy._

 _He anotado y resaltado sus observaciones._

 _En los próximos días recibirá el título provisional del proyecto, ambos debemos aprobarlo. El manuscrito oficial intentaré enviárselo al ministro mañana por la tarde. Espero verle el lunes pasado el mediodía en mi oficina para finiquitar los puntos a tratar en el colegio en la gala del viernes._

 _Feliz día._

 _Hermione Jane Granger._

Una carta tan impersonal y escueta le parecía suficiente, a pesar de eso tuvo que leerla una y otra vez hasta no saber qué otra cosa ponerle, era eficaz. No mencionaría nada sobre el discurso, no quería darle ningún tipo de alivio o esperanza, que se carcomiera la cabeza el fin de semana. Aunque no pudo evitar firmar de esa manera, con su nombre completo, sin abreviaciones. Necesitaba escribirlo de esa forma. Cerró el sobre y coloco su sello oficial, salió de la oficina y entrego todas las respuestas a Claire.

\- Ya envió todo, señorita. – Le dijo amablemente la mujer al ver las cartas sobre su escritorio.

\- Sin prisa, Claire – respondió la castaña. – Estaré en mi oficina.

No pasaron más de 30 minutos cuando la puerta de la leona sonó.

\- Adelante – dijo con un respingo. Oliver entro a su despacho vestido con un suéter negro y un jean de la misma tonalidad, se veía gua-pí-si-mo. Había olvidado por completo que tenía la cosa del almuerzo con él. Improvisar una sonrisa le costó más que un orgasmo fingido. – Hola – saludo escuetamente. Con la varita ordeno rápidamente su escritorio y le instó a sentarse frente a ella.

\- ¿Olvidaste nuestro almuerzo? – _Bingo_. Que perspicaz.

\- Lo siento – se disculpo con un tierno puchero. – Esto liada de trabajo, pero ven, vamos a comer.

\- Si quieres lo dejamos para la cena de mañana – expresó él con una sonrisa seductora que hubiera hecho derretir a cualquier fémina.

\- No te preocupes, puedo continuar después de nuestro almuerzo. – Confesó ella quitándole importancia al asunto, aunque no podía negar que estaba cansada y lo que realmente quería era terminar todo el trabajo e irse a su casa para tomar un baño largo y caliente.

\- Que bueno – dijo él. Sentándose frente a ella y colocando dos bandejas, una con el nombre de Hermione y otra sin nada en la tapa – es pasta con salsa blanca y camarones, espero no seas alérgica – dijo en una súplica. La castaña negó sonriendo y abrió la bandeja. Realmente se veía exquisita. Ambos se dispusieron a comer, los rayos del sol se adentraban sutilmente en la oficina de la castaña, haciéndola lucir más acogedora. – Estás bellísima hoy – confesó él ruborizándose levemente.

\- Gracias – contestó ella. ¿Debía sentirse tan incómoda? Algo en sus estomago chirriaba, su mente no lograba serenarse y a pesar de estar conversando temas interesantes, cualidades similares que ambos al ser leones tenían, no lograba hacer ningún tipo de click. Había algo en su cálida mirada que no lograba entibiar su cuerpo, sus palabras a pesar de ser casuales y entretenidas no le parecían adictivas y esa sonrisa dulce y cordial no la embobaban como una… _¡Rayos!_

\- ¿Cómo va el tema del quidditch? – Preguntó para intentar sosegar sus absurdos pensamientos, debía solo pensar en su interlocutor, en nadie más.

\- Pronto tendremos el primer reclutamiento aquí en Inglaterra. Primero debemos hacer ciertos exámenes psicológicos, físicos y una serie de procedimientos básicos… - la explicación fue extensa y gracias a su capacidad de hacer varias cosas al mismo tiempo, escucho y pensó en su propio proyecto al mismo tiempo, pensó en el título que debería usar y si le gustaría a Malfoy, pensó en las posibilidades que tenía de olvidarlo con Oliver y en lo estúpida que era al pensar en todas esas patrañas en vez de disfrutar la compañía y conversación de ese guapo hombre.

\- Lo bueno que hizo Voldemort en nuestras vidas fue dejar la meta de no permitir que renazca más la maldad. – Comentó ella luego de la explicación del trigueño. – A pesar de todo, cada uno se está esforzando en dar lo mejor de sí para no permitir que la oscuridad nos vuelva a cubrir – una sonrisa se poso en sus labios.

\- Las nuevas generaciones no merecen conocer el infierno. – Contestó él con sabiduría. Así era, ella también lo pensaba. Sonrió ante su comentario.

Hablaron más de lo debidamente correcto para el horario profesional, pero bueno, ella podía tener sus excepciones.

\- ¿A qué hora paso por ti mañana?

\- ¿A qué hora es la reservación? – Estaban ambos de pie, ella preparada para abrir la puerta y hacerlo salir. Se había entretenido hablando con él y había olvidado que tenía unas cuantas cosas que hacer y esa noche no quería culminar nada en casa.

\- A las ocho. ¿Te parece si paso por ti a las siete? – Un asentimiento obtuvo como respuesta. – La he pasado genial hoy, Herms – concedió él con rubor en sus mejillas y besando las de ella.

\- Yo también – accedió con sinceridad. – Hasta mañana. – Debía admitir que tenía un fetiche con el olor que emitían los perfumes de los hombres, porque al momento en el que Oliver dejo su oficina una sensación de desgana la invadió y es que su olor se había marchado con él. Dejándola nuevamente sola y vulnerable a los pensamientos acosadores donde había cierto rubio platinado como protagonista. Pero no tenía tiempo para eso, debía terminar informes, firmar y sellar algunos permisos y avalar unas cuantas normas que ella personalmente se había encargado de crear junto al ministro.

Todo debía terminarlo esa misma tarde para poder irse a su casa a relajarse plenamente, podía imaginarse hundida en su bañera con sales y espuma. Calentarse completamente y luego dormir bien abrigada para comenzar el ansiado viernes de muchos.

Arreglar la ropa que usaría para la "cita", que extraño era tener una cita después de tanto tiempo, ni siquiera recordaba lo que se hacía en ellas; con el hurón no había tenido ni siquiera eso.

\- Idiota – susurró antes de fundirse en el centenar de papeles y decirle a su secretaria que no estaba para nadie.


	9. Es viernes y el cuerpo lo sabe

_Feliz año navidad.  
_ _FELIZ AÑO 2019._

 _Feliz reyes._

 _Como notarán he subido un capítulo de cada historia. No ha sido intencional desaparecer tanto tiempo; se me ha dañado el monitor de mi computadora, sigue dañado y no tengo dinero suficiente para comprarme uno nuevo, están aproximadamente en 40$, tal vez les parezca poco, pero la adquisición de dolares en mi país es casi una utopía. Mi mejor amigo me ha prestado el de el por tiempo definido; así que no sé realmente cuando suba los nuevos. Intentaré que sea pronto, aprovechando que tengo este monitor desde navidad._

 _HE INTENTADO DAR LO MEJOR DE MI EN CADA CAPÍTULO, ESPERO PUEDAN PERDONARME O AYUDARME A REALIZAR UNA RECAUDACIÓN DE DINERO PARA PODER COMPRAR UN MONITOR NUEVO (Lloró lágrimas de sangre). Ha sido agobiante para mí._

 _He leído sus mensajes tanto privados como reviews y tengan claro que no abandonaré ninguna historia; solo tengame infinita paciencia y ahora es LITERAL._

 _Espero verlos pronto.  
¡A LEER!_

* * *

 _ ****_ _Música recomendada = Ven - Ismael Serrano._

* * *

 _ **Es viernes y el cuerpo lo sabe…**_

\- ¡Por favor! – Gritaban desgarradoramente desde el otro lado de la puerta. - ¡Juro que no era mi intención! – La solemnidad de sus palabras parecía inundada de honestidad, pero ella estaba molesta todavía, así que no podía ser condescendiente.

\- ¡Vete! – Gritó la castaña con fastidio. Estaba firmando algunos documentos para enviar y el titulo optativo del proyecto con el rubio para tener que aguantar ese pequeño show.

\- ¡No me voy a ir! – Gritó iracunda la misma voz. - ¡Llevó dos días sin verte! – ¿Y ese era motivo suficiente para dejarla entrar? - ¡Ya he sufrido bastante! – Gritó de nuevo con más fuerza que antes.

\- Vaya garganta. – Susurró Hermione rodando los ojos. Llevaba más de veinte minutos gritando sin control, nadie podía sacarla de su puerta. Claire había llamado a seguridad y una buena amenaza estilo Molly Weasley fue suficiente para que los guardias no hicieran nada y dejarla allí, aduciendo que no era nada grave. Ni siquiera el ministro había podido quitarla del despacho de Hermione, optando por palabras de recapacitación, aún podía escuchar en su mente las palabras obscenas de la pelirroja: – _Con mucho respeto, señor ministro, pero ándate a la mierda_. – Despotrico sin reparo.

\- ¡Hermione! – Gritó de nuevo. - ¡Por favor! – Pidió en un suplica. Se escuchaba como pataleaba contra la puerta, esperando de ese modo conseguir lo que necesitaba. La castaña estaba reclinada en su asiento, ni siquiera se daría el trabajo de firmar algo porque con ese escándalo sabía no lograría concentrarse. Menos mal había terminado la mayor parte de sus quehaceres.

\- ¡Vete, te he dicho! – Exclamó con fuerza.

\- ¡Por favor! – No se cansaba. Es que nadie era más testaruda que esa mujer, definitivamente.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó la castaña abriendo la puerta y mostrando un temple peor que el de la profesora de transformaciones y actual directora del colegio. Con ambos brazos sobre sus caderas y el ceño más fruncido que Snape cuando veía a Ron Weasley.

La pelirroja no dijo nada, solamente clavó su mirada en ella y se lanzó a su cuello, abrazándola con fuerza. Todos los curiosos que estaban esperando ver el desenlace de aquella historia de amor lésbico estaban encantados por los sucesos que sucedían.

\- Te he extrañado tanto, las noches han sido horribles sin ti. – Dijo la pelirroja. Echándole más leña al fuego. La castaña estaba roja de la ira y vergüenza al ver como todos emitían sonidos de sorpresa y exclamaban que seguro era por eso que había terminado con Ronald, porque la hermana menor había usurpado a la señorita perfecta, otros decían que por eso es que la castaña era tan cerrada con su vida privada y solo se le veía andar con la pelirroja que ahora colgaba de su cuello, lo peor fue cuando escucho que había sido por culpa de ella que la pelirroja y el elegido se habían separado, siendo ella la responsable de inmiscuirse y formar un mal trío.

\- ¿Qué haces, Ginny? – Preguntó con malhumor.

\- Tú sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti. ¡Perdóname! – Gritó ella. Como le gustaba el drama y montar espectáculos a la pequeña diabla que tenía por amiga. Lo que no se espero fue la acción que hizo, de un solo movimiento tomo sus mejillas y beso sus labios. Ginny acababa de besarle los labios. No cerró los ojos pues la sorpresa la tenía aún anonadada, así que pudo ver la cara de pasmo de la mayoría, el libido creciente en los hombres y la negación fastidiada de su secretaria que sabía lo escandalosa que era la pelirroja.

\- ¿Qué diablos te ocurre? – Espetó ella con asombro todavía.

\- Perdóname. – Susurró con una sonrisa picarona, guiñándole el ojo a todos los espectadores y entrando sin permiso en la oficina de la castaña. Hermione negó con la cabeza y bufó hasta tranquilizarse, miró con suplica a Claire y ella eficaz como siempre asintió como respuesta, sabedora de la petición de su jefa… _no molestar._

\- Ahora todos piensan que soy lesbiana. – Dijo Hermione entrando en su despacho y bufando de nuevo al ver como Ginny estaba sentada en su silla. – No te he perdonado, Ginebra. – Recriminó la castaña con un mohín en su rostro. Pero la pelirroja estaba sonriente, había extrañado demasiado la calidez de su amiga y el rubor de sus mejillas.

\- Que le den a todos por el culo. – Escupió groseramente. Jugar ese deporte la había hecho vulgar, sí, eso debía ser; o tal vez ser la menor de una pandilla de envases de testosterona, Hermione estaba intentando definir con una palabra decente a su amiga. – Te he extrañado.

\- Pues ¿Por qué no has ido a visitar a Amira? - Preguntó venenosa.

\- Eso de juntarte con serpientes te hace ser cruel, pensé ya lo habías olvidado. – Dijo con un puchero lastimoso que no enternecía para nada a la castaña.

\- Fue hace dos días, no superó tan rápido las traiciones. – Escupió con el mismo veneno.

\- Pensé que de ese modo le darías su merecido a Malfoy. – Balbuceó la pelirroja, no era tan valiente cuando se enfrentaba a la castaña. – Mostrándole que nada te afectaba, que él podía ser un cualquier y que lo habías superado.

\- Se fue esa mañana de mi apartamento, no soy tú, Ginny. – Y la pelirroja bufó. Sabedora que no tenía justificación, como confesarle que había sido un plan. No mejor no lo hacía aún. Tenía un juego la semana próxima y quería estar viva para poder ir, no creía que aceptaran fantasmas a las canchas.

\- Pero podías fingir. – Susurró como solución.

\- Y lo intenté, pero estamos hablando de ser una farsante con el Dios de las farsas.

\- Y de los orgasmos. – Susurró de nuevo la pelirroja.

\- ¡No ayudas! – Gritó la castaña. Ginny tapo sus labios con ambas manos, indicándole que no hablaría más. – El muy cretino me interceptó en el baño. – Contó la castaña. Ginny abrió los ojos de par en par, iba a decir algo pero la mirada de advertencia que recibió de la castaña la instó a colocar de nuevo sus manos sobre su boca. – Me pregunto si quería que se fuera y dejara a la descerebrada sola, ¡Cabrón! – Exclamó ella. Se había sentado en un mueble de dos plazas que tenía en su despacho, mirando con reproche a la pelirroja; para ser honesta también la había extrañado. – Luego me besó; creo que le he golpeado más fuerte que en tercer curso. – Dijo abstraída admirando el fuego de la chimenea.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Ginny, no podía aguantar más. - ¿Le has pegado?

\- ¿Y qué pensabas? – Preguntó en un bufido. - ¿Qué me acostará con él frente al espejo del baño? – El brillo en los ojos de su mejor amiga la hicieron rodar los de ella. – Ni sé para qué pregunté.

\- No pensé que estuviera tan desesperado. Blaise no dijo nada sobre eso. – Soltó la pelirroja.

\- ¿Blaise? – Interrogó la castaña frunciendo el ceño. - ¿Desde cuándo eres amiga de él?

\- No es mi amigo. – Explicó la pelirroja con la ceja levantada y el semblante tenso. – Estaba hablando frente al elevador con una mujer horrible, le dijo que su mejor amigo estaba desesperado por enamorar a Hermione Granger. – Las palabras tuvieron el efecto opuesto en la castaña. Ginny había esperado rubor, brillo y emoción, pero solo encontró un chistido acompañado por bufido y un cruce de brazos.

\- Ayer escribió la carta para la gala de la semana próxima. – Contestó Hermione. – También sé que es su manera de pedir disculpas. Muy a su estilo. – Al ver la sonrisa en los labios de su amiga, continúo: - Primera gaveta. – La respuesta fue instantánea. Ginny abrió la gaveta y sacó rápidamente la carta del sobre y comenzó a leer. A veces Hermione escuchaba suspiros y algunas palabras como: _ayyy, que lindo. No me lo puedo creer. Pobre. Malditos mortifagos. Ains, Draquito de mi corazón._ Hermione solo podía rodar los ojos y frenar sus ganas de hechizarla para que no fuera tan desquiciante.

\- ¿Cuándo lo vas a perdonar? – Preguntó con real seriedad. Hermione levantó una ceja escéptica. ¿Esa mujer era Ginny?

\- ¿Eres Ginny? – Preguntó lo que sus pensamientos no dejaban de gritar.

\- Claro que lo soy. – Chistó. – La pregunta es en serio. Sé que estás enamorada y él también lo está, pero no lo sabe, no conoce lo que siente.

\- Yo no soy niñera, necesito un hombre de verdad, no solo en la cama. Si él no sabe reconocer sus sentimientos, pues que confunda a otras con ellos. Además yo no estoy enamorada de él, simplemente tengo una confusión mental porque hacía bastante tiempo no estaba con alguien. – Quería zanjar el tema con ese pequeño discurso improvisado, pero lo que la castaña ignoraba es contra quién estaba discutiendo.

\- He visto esa mirada antes y ahora viene sepultada con mucha más intensidad, ni siquiera por el idiota de mi hermano lloraste, temblaste o balbuceabas. Por el hurón te has vuelto una sentimentalera de primera calidad. Así que no me trates de engañar. – Replicó con fascinación al ver el desencaje en el rostro de la castaña.

\- Si estuviera enamorada de Malfoy. – Pensó que remarcar su apellido sería suficiente para dejar claro el tema. – No saldría hoy a una cita con Oliver. – Afirmó.

\- Oliver. – Repitió la pelirroja. – Había olvidado la cita con Oliver. Espero no hagas con Oliver lo que Malfoy hizo con Amira, Hermione. – Y esas palabras calaron hondo en la castaña que tuvo que morder su labio inferior para detener el temblor.

\- Yo no me acostaré con él.

\- Malfoy solo se acostó una vez con Amira y después no pudo hacerlo más. – Confesó la pelirroja.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- El bocazas de Blaise lo dijo también. – La castaña se quedó mirando un largo rato a su mejor amiga. Dándose cuenta de ciertos matices que había ignorado hasta el momento. Era el momento del contraataque y por lo que veía, esa menuda bruja pelirroja no quería hablar del tema porque sus manos comenzaron a sobarse por debajo de la mesa, maña característica de cuando estaba nerviosa.

\- ¿Desde cuándo Zabini se convirtió en Blaise, Ginny? – La primera pregunta fue directo al corazón. - ¿O desde cuándo ese hombre visita el ministerio y habla frente a ti sobre un tema como este? – Segunda arremetida. Ginny parpadeo repetidas veces. – Y para finalizar. ¿Cómo es posible que Blaise – dijo con toda la malicia del mundo el nombre del moreno – dijera que Malfoy se acostó una sola vez con la descerebrada? – El tercer disparo causo la muerte fulminante de la pelirroja.

\- Me he liado con Blaise. – Confesó en un gritillo histérico la pelirroja. Hermione casi tuvo que sostener con ambas manos su mandíbula que caía al suelo sorprendida. Se levanto del mueble y camino con lentitud hasta colocarse frente al escritorio, viéndola inquisidoramente. – Ha sido en el baile de Hogwarts. – Balbuceó entre risas. – Nos besamos y metimos manos, no me acosté como otras por allí y luego abandone a mi acompañante. – Hermione se ruborizo, pero no dejo de mirarla anonadad. – Fue la noche siguiente que apareció en mi departamento y me cogió por la cintura sin esperar que le dijera hola y me hizo el amor contra la pared, al lado de mi puerta… que todavía estaba abierta. – La castaña abrió sus ojos más aún. – Cuando fuiste a mi casa, él se acababa de ir. – Dijo entre risas cargadas de nerviosismo. – Nadie lo sabe, ¿vale? – Dijo ella entre susurros. – No quiero que se arruine todo. – Con dedos temblorosos acariciaba su cabello lacio. - ¡Di algo! – Exclamo al ver todavía el rostro desencajado de su mejor amiga.

\- No puedo. – Fue el turno de la castaña para balbucear. - ¿Y qué piensas hacer? – Preguntó luego de un rato prolongado de silencio incomodo para ella misma.

\- Me gusta, ¿vale? – Su rostro pecoso era teñido por el rojo de la incomodidad. - ¡Que calor! – Quiso bromear entre risas, pero el momento era demasiado tenso ahora. – Creo que las serpientes superan las expectativas cuando de sexo se trata. Nunca me habían cogido mejor que él. – Hermione negó con la cabeza. Qué manera tan desfajada de hablar. Además de sentir un remolino en su bajo vientre y en el centro de su cabeza al escuchar esas palabras salir de los labios de Ginny: _superan las expectativas. ¡Joder, que si lo hacían!_

\- ¿Habrán hecho un curso? – Preguntó con un mohín de fastidio.

\- ¿Cómo volver locas a las Gryffindor? – Preguntó Ginny con gracia. Hermione carcajeo.

\- Y yo pensando que de verdad me habías buscado como loca. – Dijo ceñuda. Recordando cómo le había reclamado la pelirroja en su apartamento el haberse ido sin ella y lo preocupada que había estado. – Preocupada tus tangas que se quedaron en tus caderas. – Escupió con falsa ofensa.

\- Al principio fui a buscarte con buena intención, él buscó a Malfoy y una cosa llevo a la otra. – Sus dientes resplandecían mostrando aquella sonrisa adornando su rostro. Menuda bruja ninfómana. Pero Hermione la miró con detenimiento, sentándose frente a ella y mirándola con más intensidad, logrando que la pelirroja se removiera incomoda. - ¿Qué? – Preguntó.

\- ¿Qué hacen esas serpientes para enamorarnos con un solo revolcón? – Preguntó ella y la respuesta fue un total rubor en las mejillas de su amiga, esa bruja que no se ruborizaba con nada, lo había hecho ya dos veces. Había calado hondo ese Blaise. - ¡Ginny! – Exclamó escandalizada Hermione. - ¿Te gusta en serio? – Preguntó. Ginny asintió avergonzada. - ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? – Reprocho.

\- Temía que me dieras un sermón sobre lo irresponsable que soy. – Sus pucheros eran tan infantiles que tuvo que morder el interior de sus labios para no reír. – Además tú estabas triste por otra serpiente y no quería acrecentar esa desdicha contándote que la mía no era tan idiota y eso que yo pensaba que era un tarado. – Susurró ella la última parte más ruborizada que antes.

\- La tarada eres tú al pensar que podría sentirme mal al saber que estás feliz. – Recriminó la castaña con el ceño fruncido. – Eres mi mejor amiga, solo quiero verte feliz, así sea con el amigo de Malfoy. – Dijo en un gruñido.

\- Es que por eso digo que deben reconciliarse. – Zanjó como veredicto final al tema. Hermione mantuvo silencio, mirando de nuevo embelesada el fuego de su chimenea, no quería seguir por ese camino. Ginny lo captó. - ¿A qué hora viene Oliver por ti? – Preguntó Ginny entonces, desviando de forma no muy sutil la cuestión.

\- Siete. – Dijo con una sonrisa fingida, muy bien fingida porque Ginny no lo notó. – Debó mandar dos cartas más y me iré a casa. – Afirmó. Con un gesto de sus manos instó a Ginny a que se parará de su asiento. Tenía que enviar una carta a Kingsley y otra al rubio que atormentaba sus noches con sueños indecorosos y sus días con recuerdos igual de indecorosos.

\- ¿Te ayudo a arreglarte? – Preguntó con una sonrisita dulce. Muy dócil estaba la bruja todavía y Hermione aprovecharía ese hecho.

\- Es lo menos que puedes hacer, ¿no? – Preguntó con malicia. Ginny asintió vehemente. – Nos vemos a las tres entonces. – Finalizó la mujer. – Ahora vete que ya nos hemos reconciliado con sexo en la oficina. – Un recuerdo que no tenía que escurrirse en su mente la hizo ruborizarse, pero un movimiento de cabeza lo esfumo con rapidez. La pelirroja carcajeo y con un semblante de gloria plasmado en su rostro la dejo sola en su despacho. Camino hasta su escritorio y saco una carta escondida a medio escribir. No quería que supiera le estaba escribiendo a Draco, así fuera por trabajo.

Tenía que continuar la carta, con pluma preparada finalizo lo que ya había empezado. Suspiró un par de veces y leyó con tranquilidad. Evaluando cada letra escrita por su mano diestra.

 _Señor Malfoy._

 _Feliz inició de fin de semana, esperó no importunarlo con papeleo del trabajo, distrayéndolo de cosas más importantes y divertidas, pero es mi deber avisarle que el informe final ha sido enviado en horas de la mañana al ministro de magia, esperaré su respuesta y aprobación el lunes. Me ha comentado por mensaje directo que requiere nuestra presencia en su oficina el lunes al mediodía, supongo que para finiquitar cualquier detalle o pormenor tanto del informe como de la gala donde se presentará nuestro proyecto oficial._

 _El titulo que he planteado no es decisivo, como le aseguré ayer, es algo de mutuo acuerdo, consideró que las decisiones tomadas arbitrariamente no son fructíferas ni placenteras para los equipos._

 _PROYECTO: SANGRE ROJA._

 _Tal vez sea infantil, poco creativo o ni siquiera llamativo, pero al leer minuciosamente su carta, he llegado a dos conclusiones._

 _La primera es que el concepto de sangre ha sido sobrevalorado en la sociedad mágica por demasiado tiempo, así como lo fue en la muggle cuando los estandartes de realeza significaban algo más que bodas preparadas y fiestas llenas de farándula. Cuando ser sangre azul significaba algo importante e instaba al incesto, así como usted mismo ha explicado ocurrió efectivamente en el mundo mágico. Enfermedades similares ocurrieron con los muggles. Hemofilias, mutaciones genéticas degenerativas y aberraciones psicológicas trascedentes._

 _El poder es algo que efectivamente llama la atención del ser humano, porte en su sangre la magia circulante o no._

 _La segunda es la esencia verdadera de la magia, el porqué se origina en ciertas personas y porque en otras no. Es importante el recalcar como familias sangre puras tuvieron descendencia squib y como muggles se encontraron con la sorpresa de una carta que invitaba a su peculiar hijo a un colegio de magia y hechicería, resolviendo de ese modo todas las particularidades que habían vivido con su infante y que nada médico podía responder._

 _Ambos hemos vivido el estereotipo de un bando, es importante enfatizarlo, hacerlo el verbo de nuestro proyecto. Porque la sangre definitivamente no es importante cuando de poder se trata y tampoco cuando hablamos de humanidad. Solo es importante cuando es roja y cumple su función vital y es la de mantener nuestro cuerpo en optimas condiciones, transportando nutrientes y en el caso de los magos, también magia._

 _Sin otro particular al cual referirme, espero su respuesta._

 _Se despide._

 _Hermione Granger._

Releyó por quinta vez la carta. No quería eliminar las frases venenosas que había instaurado en ella. Con un suspiró la cerro, selló y envió con su lechuza, no quería molestar a Claire.

La última carta fue escrita rápidamente. No era nada importante realmente, una confirmación de cena en Rumania para el mes próximo con los ministros de ambos países.

Vio su reloj y la aguja acababa de marcar las 2 de la tarde. Que fastidio tener que esperar una hora más, aburrida y leyendo manuscritos que no le interesaban en ese momento. Estaba nerviosa, hacía mucho tiempo no iba a una cita y tener una la sacaba de su preciada zona de confort.

Se levantó de su silla y camino al mueble, tal vez podría echarse una deliberada siesta. Nadie podría increparle nada, había llegado muy temprano para terminar el papeleo que tenía pendiente, además no había sido tanto.

No pasaron ni quince minutos cuanto un picoteo en su ventana la hizo espabilar, su lechuza había llegado con una carta en su pata. Tenía el emblema de la familia Malfoy y sus manos temblaron al agarrarla. ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse de ese modo? Camino de nuevo al mueble y se recostó en el, abriendo con lentitud los bordes del sobre y sacando con nerviosismo la carta de su interior.

Era una escueta respuesta que la hizo refunfuñar.

 _Nos vemos el lunes._

 _D.M._

Solo eso. No había ninguna otra palabra escrita, ni siquiera una posdata, tampoco por la parte de atrás. Se recriminó el sentimiento de decepción al ver que él ignoraba sus comentarios venenosos, así como también el titulo de su proyecto, claro estaba que daba a entender la aprobación del mismo, pero no había dicho nada. ¿Sería que estaba decepcionado porque ella no le había ido a buscar ayer después de haber leído su discurso? Pues que ni la esperara porque ella no haría algo así. Jamás.

\- ¡Af! – Se recriminó una y otra vez. Debatiéndose en una pelea interna en donde su coherencia estaba perdiendo cada vez más el round.

No iba a pensar más en él. No lo haría. Con un resoplido de fastidio absoluto lanzó la pequeña cartilla impersonal a la chimenea y observo cómo se consumía por el inquebrantable fuego hasta desaparecer. Se obligó a cerrar los ojos y suspiró mil veces hasta lograr dormir, estaba segura que Ginny la despertaría de una manera efectiva.

 _ **oOo**_

\- Te ves despampanante. – Dijo Ginny después de ver el vestido vinotinto que vestía Hermione y hacía realzar sus caderas y senos. Tenía un largo apropiado para una cita, encima de la rodilla y corte tubo. Además vestía unas sandalias doradas divinas con pedrería sutil. Y una cinturilla dorada muy coqueta que le pertenecía a Ginny. – Creo que podría ser lesbiana contigo. – Afirmó ella, asintiendo convencida de sus palabras. Hermione rodo los ojos y observó su reflejo en el espejo; realmente si estaba muy guapa. Lucía como toda una mujer.

\- ¿Dejo el cabello suelto? – Preguntó la castaña. Experimentando si recogido se veía mejor.

\- Déjalo suelto, te lo has alisado y te ves perfecta así. – Aseveró Ginny, muy segura de sus consejos de moda.

Un golpe en la puerta del apartamento de Hermione las hizo respingar a las dos.

\- Disfruta. – Dijo la pelirroja mientras abrazaba a Hermione. Ella asintió e inspirando la mayor cantidad de aire posible se dirigió a la puerta. Hoy tendría una cita.

\- Hola. – Saludó al ver a Oliver. Lucía realmente atractivo, vestido con una camisa manga larga azul marina y un blazer gris plomo, el pantalón negro le realzaba esas piernas de jugador profesional y sus ojos siempre amables y brillantes resaltaban aún más.

\- Estás hermosa, Hermione. – Saludo de vuelta él. Sus mejillas se ruborizaban al mismo tiempo que dejaba salir las palabras de halago de sus labios; no podía disimular lo guapa que le resultaba esa antigua compañera de colegio.

\- Tú también luces muy guapo hoy. – Susurró Hermione. Sonrojada por tener que decir algo así. Sonrió con ternura y bajo su mirada a los pies, que distinta se sentía.

\- Vamos, la cena nos espera. – Dijo entre risas nerviosas. Sentía que estaba de nuevo en el colegio, invitando a alguna chica a Hogsmade y no un hombre que invita a una mujer realmente importante a una cita especial… se reprendía mentalmente por la actitud que estaba teniendo en ese momento, pero es que la femineidad de la castaña lo tenía embobado. Esos labios carmesí, sus ojos difuminados en una sutil sombra dorada que acrecentaba la profundidad de sus ojos castaños; sus mejillas sonrosadas y ¡Por Merlín! Ese vestido que entallaba su figura, en cualquier momento comenzaría a babearse por esas caderas realzadas que jamás había detallado con minuciosidad.

Hermione asintió con una sonrisa y tomo el brazo que él le ofrecía cortésmente. El viaje hacía el restaurante fue en un automóvil que él mismo manejo, muy al estilo muggle, se sentía cómoda; divirtiéndose de las hazañas que había tenido que superar en algunos juegos, relatos divertidos sobre situaciones absurdas que le habían sucedido con algunas chicas descontroladas por el deporte, frenéticas por enredarse entre las sabanas de algún jugador y como él terminaba balbuceando un lo siento para no herir sus sentimientos. Sus bochornos amorosos, declarándose un fracasado en el amor, porque siempre terminaba siendo un simplón, según dos de sus ex novias. Hermione no sabía cuando había sido la última vez que había reído tanto, sentía que pequeñas lagrimillas se aglomeraban en sus ojos, por la presión en su estomago producto de las carcajadas escandalosas que no se frenaba en emitir.

\- Pero basta de mí. – Dijo él. Estaba arrimando la silla para que ella tomara asiento, como todo un galán. El restaurante era completamente hermoso; iluminado con luces navideñas, muy vintage y elegante, una combinación que a los ojos de Hermione era completamente perfecta. – Pensé que estarías casada con Ron Weasley. – Hermione carcajeó aún más.

\- Ni loca. – Contestó con sinceridad. Fue el turno de Oliver de carcajear. – Gracias. – Afirmó al sentarse.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó con curiosidad. Llamando con un gesto de sus manos al mesonero. – Un vaso de whisky, para la señorita también. – Dijo con simpleza, de un modo encantador. Hermione parpadeo un par de veces y sonrió.

\- Ronald es simplemente un buen amigo. – Contestó ella. Sonriéndole al mesonero que tomaba el pedido.

\- Recuerdo haberlos visto besándose el día de la victoria y no precisamente como amigos. – Comentó él ruborizándose. Ella carcajeo y elevo los hombros para quitar importancia.

\- Terminamos un año después, ni siquiera tuvimos un aniversario. – Contó burlona. Podía hablar del tema sin ningún tipo de problema, la verdad es que pensando con claridad en ese pasado, el dolor sobre la ruptura le duro más bien poco. Tal vez exageraba si decía que dos semanas.

\- No puedo creer que te haya perdido. – Confesó Oliver. Los vasos de whisky llegaron en ese instante. Hermione miró su vaso con el ceño levemente fruncido. _Whisky._ Iba a tomar ese licor seco que corroía su garganta y que tenía un sabor amargo. Su alter ego estaba vomitando antes de tan siquiera probarlo. – Brindemos. – Propuso el castaño con una sonrisa radiante. Hermione tomó su vaso en alto y lo observo directamente a sus ojos. Eran muy cálidos, tiernos y mostraban una bondad que lo había caracterizado en el pasado y ahora se mantenía, cultivándose con el pasar de los años. – Porque nadie sea tan estúpido de perderte de nuevo. – Brindo él. Hermione sonrió, una sonrisa cargada de culpabilidad. ¿Por qué pensaba en otra persona cuando estaba con un hombre tan agraciado, amable y divertido? ¿Qué le pasaba a ella? Es que si ponía a ambos hombres en una jodida balanza, él se elevaría hasta la estratosfera y aún así… aún así ella solo estaba anhelando ver unos ojos grises y no unos marrones.

\- Brindo porque todo pase como debe pasar. – Y realmente deseaba aquello por lo que su vaso ahora se unía con otro. Deseaba dejar todo en las manos de un destino que jamás había jugado a favor de ella, tal vez era la forma de vengarse de ella que siempre lo había puesto en duda, aduciendo que el destino era indefinido y nadie podía predecirlo.

El líquido como ella esperaba le supo a demonios, era asqueroso. Realmente aborrecía los licores tan secos y más ese que él arbitrariamente había ordenado por ella, ni siquiera sabía porque no le había refutado.

\- ¿Estarán a gustos con ordenar? – Preguntó el mesonero, acercándose con dos cartas. Ambos asintieron.

\- ¿Quieres pasta? – Preguntó Oliver cortés. Hermione sintió que su ojo sufría un pequeño tic temporal. Inhalo profundamente y le miró por encima de la carta de su menú. – Yo pediré un filete de ternera término medio, con salsa agria. Creo que la señorita pedirá…

\- Quiero. – Interrumpió la castaña inmediatamente, dándose cuenta como el mesonero le veía honrado y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – Una rueda de atún al ajillo, con vegetales salteados y una porción de batatas agridulces. – Oliver carraspeo por lo bajo, avergonzado por lo que acababa de suceder. Él estaba intentando ser atento con ella, pero al parecer la cuestión estaba saliendo al revés.

\- ¿Desean más whisky? – Preguntó el mesonero luego de anotar sus pedidos.

\- Si, por favor.

\- Una copa de tinto. – Corrigió Hermione. Mostraba su mejor sonrisa, demostrándole a Oliver que no estaba molesta, sino que simplemente ella sabía y podía tomar sus propias decisiones. Realmente aborrecía que pidieran por ella. Se sentía incapaz y toda persona que conocía brevemente a esa castaña sabía que esa no era una de sus debilidades.

El mesonero que se había presentado como Winston asintió con la misma sonrisa que había mostrado desde el inicio y se encamino a la cocina.

\- Lo siento. – Dijo de pronto Oliver.

\- ¿Por? – Preguntó ella confusa. Observando una pareja al fondo del restaurante que no dejaban de acariciarse y susurrarse palabras al oído. Se veían realmente enamorados.

\- Ordenar por ti. A veces olvido que estoy en una cena contigo, confundo que eres una más, ahora me doy cuenta que no hay nadie como tú. – Aseveró él como algo contundente y verídico.

Hermione acaricio el dorso de su mano, regalándole una sonrisa y restándole importancia al asunto. No tenía caso molestarse por algo que él no sabía hasta el momento. El error había sido de ella que acepto aquel acto en silencio; suponiendo que él sabría exactamente lo que ella querría y ordenaría por obra de magia pura lo que ella anhelaba. La vida no era así y ella no podía tacharle o juzgarle por una simple acción sin importancia.

Iba a seguir disfrutando de su velada, concentrándose en la mirada amable que él le regalaba, en sus palabras dulces y los halagos que se empeñaba en darle de vez en cuando.

Asegurándole con palabras lo hermosa que era, confesándole que el día del torneo de los tres magos había quedado embobado por ella, que la noche del baile de navidad en quinto año fue una de las noches que más hermosa la vio, con ese vestido blanco que resaltaba ese encanto de _veela_ que seguro poseía en su interior. Hermione no podía negar que se sentía halagada y encantada con sus palabras. Absorta en aquellas palabras que jamás imagino él albergaría en su interior por tanto tiempo.

Jamás hubiera pensado que ella, la _comelibros_ de Hogwarts, le habría gustado a alguien como él, no en ese entonces cuando su cabello era una melena enredada o cuando sus dientes eran más grandes que su mandíbula. Lo creía y aceptaba ahora, que al ver su rostro y cuerpo en el espejo se sentía a gusto, pero en ese entonces, era toda una sorpresa.

Es más tal vez ni siquiera lo hubiera notado, nunca fue su prioridad salir con un chico. Su primera cita había sido Viktor, pero lo fue porque él se acercó a ella y le demostró que no era lo que todos pensaban; la encanto con sus facetas, que eran mucho más amplias que simplemente ser un hombre forzudo y tosco, estando con él, pudo darse cuenta que era divertido, coherente y muy inteligente. Un hombre que tenía el arte en sus palabras y la magnetizaba con letras de amor que transformaba en poesía.

Luego se fijo en Ron, porque su optimismo despejo el miedo que en esos tiempos oscuros sentía, esas acciones extrovertidas la hicieron pensar por un momento que él era el indicado en su vida, pero la emoción fue efímera así como la ilusión de pensar que sus caracteres polares podrían algún día compaginar.

Y ahora se enteraba de esto. ¿Sorprendida? Estaba completamente impactada por las palabras de Oliver y no podía evitar ruborizarse, agradecerle por notarla cuando ella ni siquiera lo hacía, por el simple hecho de no ser una prioridad del momento.

\- ¿Nos vamos? – Preguntó él. La cena había sido fantástica, así como el haber compartido con él. No se arrepentía de haber tenido la grata compañía de sus palabras, de la calidez que irradiaba y la diversión que emitía con sus elocuentes anécdotas y gestos exagerados.

\- Gracias.- Respondió ella. Asintiendo y levantándose de su asiento. Viéndolo con una sonrisa divertida. La había pasado muy bien. No dejaba de repetírselo en su mente.

 _ **oOo**_

\- ¿Sería un fastidio si preguntara si podemos vernos mañana? – Preguntó él. Estaban frente a la entrada del edificio de Hermione.

\- No sería un fastidio. – Contestó entre risas. – Pero tengo un compromiso mañana, lo siento. – Completó. Se enterneció al ver como los ojos de él se habían apagado levemente al escuchar aquellas palabras.

\- Supongo nos veremos cuando estés desocupada. – Repuso él. - ¿Cuándo puedes?

\- El martes estaré desocupada. – Contestó ella. – El domingo tengo un almuerzo en la madriguera. Debo ir obligatoriamente. – No pudo evitar rodar los ojos al recordar esa tregua que había hecho con Ginny con respecto a las reuniones en su antigua casa.

\- Estaré desocupado nuevamente el viernes. – Dijo perezoso. Bufando por tener que esperar tanto para poder verla.

\- ¿Irás a la gala? – Preguntó ella entonces. Él asintió. – Podemos ir juntos. – Sus mejillas se ruborizaron inmediatamente, había sido muy osada al decir aquellas palabras.

\- Me encantaría. Sería un privilegio. – Contestó él. Su sonrisa era amplia y mostraba todos sus dientes, achinando sus ojos en el proceso. No podía disimular la felicidad que sentía en ese momento.

\- Bueno, entonces ya sabemos cuándo será nuestro próximo encuentro. – Dijo. Se sentía aliviada de no haber tenido que disipar la tensión que pensó se formaría por sus palabras.

\- Hermione. – Dijo de pronto él. Subiendo un escalón, aproximándose levemente a ella.

\- Dime. – Instó.

\- ¿Puedo besarte? – Preguntó. Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par y sintió una sensación extraña revolotear en la base de su estomago, sabía que no era la comida que había cenado, era algo más, de pronto recordó las mariposas que sintió algunas vez cuando beso a Viktor, esa tenue sensación de revoloteo que le causaba cosquillas y ansiedad.

\- Si, puedes hacerlo. – Afirmó avergonzada. Sintiendo que las mariposas aleteaban con más fuerza conforme los labios de Oliver se acercaban a los suyos.

El impacto fue cálido y húmedo. Suave y terso. Sintió las manos de él acariciar su cintura y ella instintivamente acarició su nuca, elevando sus manos por sus mejillas, regalándole suaves caricias que a Oliver le parecieron lo más exquisito que había sentido en su vida.

\- Buenas noches. – Dijo él. Separándose con renitencias de ella.

\- Pasa una linda noche.- Susurró la castaña ruborizada. Él sonrió radiante. La castaña espero que él se desapareciera y Hermione se quedó allí, parada en el umbral de su casa, sintiéndose muy tranquila y contenta con la cita fructífera que había tenido.

Sabía que sus mejillas ardían y sus ojos debían estar brillando porque podía percibir el calor en todo su hemisferio superior aumentando, no pensó que la pasaría tan bien. Su mente había quedado atolondrada por un hombre que jamás había notado como alguien atractivo, pero que ahora veía realmente como un buen partido para su vida.

Pero su mirada captó como si se tratara de un embrujo una silueta que ahora podría reconocer a miles de kilometros de distancia, su mirada antes brillante ahora se oscurecía por la absorción de toda luz que contenía, causada por un agujero negro que funcionaban como pupila en el hombre que estaba en el otro extremo de la calle, viéndola de frente, vestido de negro y cubriendo su rostro en una túnica del mismo color, arropándose entre las sombras.

Ese porte, la altura, su gracia, esa aristocracia que marcaba cada uno de sus gestos así fuera mínimos, su manera de respirar, esa que ahora estaba acelerada. Su mirada que la taladraba y ella podía observar a pesar de la oscuridad y de las sombras que lo camuflajeaban de una manera eficiente. Su mirada mercurial que poseía los de ella de formas inimaginables. El fuego que ahora sentía llamear en su interior no tenía nada que ver con el cálido y placentero que había sentido antes, ahora era férreo, cansino y producía en ella una combustión tan inflamable que podía sentir el dolor lacerante azotar el centro de su pecho.

\- Draco. – Susurró ella con temblor. Sus labios apenas pudieron pronunciar las palabras. Él la miraba inamovible, estático en el mismo lugar y sin tregua. Solo la observaba, la absorbía y destruía con su mirada glaseada de hielo seco que a pesar de su composición lograba quemarla, consumirla como un pedazo de piel de cerdo.

Él no contestó a su llamado, su mirada bajo de sus ojos castaños a sus labios que ahora estaba levemente húmedos. Lo vio ladear sus labios en una sonrisa y sin esperar absolutamente nada más, desapareció.

La había visto besarse con Oliver. _La había visto._

Sintió el desfallecimiento de sus piernas y como impactaron sin permiso contra el piso. La realidad la golpeaba, el momento fugaz que había sentido por Oliver desaparecía como si nunca hubiera existido y ahora su mente volvía a llenarse con los recuerdos de un hombre rubio platinado de ojos grises, ojos que ahora la habían mirado de una forma demoledora.

\- _Maldición. –_ Pensó mil veces antes de tener la fuerza suficiente para ponerse de pie y entrar al edificio donde estaba su apartamento. Lo peor del asunto no era ese, era que recordaba claramente a quién había invitado a la gala del viernes siguiente, la gala que se hacía en honor al proyecto de ella y… - _Maldición. –_ Tenía ganas de vomitar.

Apenas entro por la puerta de su apartamento se dirigió directamente al baño para vaciar todo el contenido de su estomago en el váter. Estaba mareada, asfixiada y jodidamente confundida.

No por lo que sentía sino por las acciones que debía tomar ahora.

¿Tendría que hablar con él? Ella no quería dar su brazo a torcer, pero sería desconsiderado lastimar a Oliver. Viendo a Draco frente a ella la hizo caer en la pasmosa realidad que la cubría. Oliver era un excelente hombre que no merecía ser la segunda opción de ella ni de nadie. Debía ser honesta consigo misma, aunque haberlo besado le había causado una fantástica sensación, no había existido plenitud, tampoco las águilas que despedazaron su interior cuando fue besada por Draco.

Tenía que aceptar que en el restaurante pensó más veces de las consideradas correctas en el rubio, añorando ver ojos grises en vez de castaños.

Debía ser valiente y afrontar la crudeza de la realidad en la que estaba sumergida, aunque no pudiera aceptarlo en voz alta, sabía perfectamente el porqué no podía estar con nadie más, ella estaba enamorada… enamorada de Draco Malfoy.

Y no era por haberse acostado con él en un aula de pociones producto de una euforia descontrolada, no, había algo más. Era la fundición inexplicable que ocurría con su alma cuando miraba sus ojos, el calor enardecente que su piel sufría cuando las caricias de Draco llegaban a su cuerpo, desde su cabello hasta el centro palpitante de su feminidad. Era él, su esencia, esa energía magnética que la atraía sin licencia.

 _ **oOo**_

\- Luces horrible. – Escuchó decir la castaña desde el borde de la chimenea. Su cabeza palpito amenazante. Esa voz estruendosa sonaba con un millar de pájaros.

\- Ginny es demasiado temprano para que grites de esa forma tan histérica. – Protestó la castaña cubriéndose con una manta. Como cosa rutinaria había dormido en el sofá. Su mente traidora no pudo ni siquiera recostarse en la cama después de haber visto a Draco frente a su edificio. Una serie de fotogramas transcurrieron en su despiadada consciencia impidiéndole dormir allí.

\- ¿Estás borracha? – Preguntó la pelirroja. Caminando en su dirección. Hermione sobó con vehemencia su cabeza y asintió con fastidio. Se había tomado unas cuantas copas. - ¿Cuántas copas de tinto tomaste? – Preguntó. – Varias, supongo. – Se respondió ella misma al ver que Hermione hacía un mohín con sus labios. - ¿Tan mal estuvo la cita? – _Acaso es un interrogatorio._ Cuestionó mentalmente la castaña rodando los ojos y tapándoselos con las manos. La luz la cacheteaba de formas despiadadas.

\- La cita estuvo fantástica. – Replicó Hermione.

\- Entonces… - Instó Ginny. Le entrego un vaso con agua y bicarbonato a la castaña y está recia lo tomo de un solo tirón. La escucho toser un poco y hacerle una seña para que se sentara a su lado, así lo hizo, Hermione la cubrió entonces con la manta que la cubría.

\- Oliver me besó. – Soltó ella.

\- ¿Besa horrible? – Preguntó Ginny. - ¿Se babea? ¿Hace sonidos extraños mientras besa? ¿No uso la lengua adecuadamente? – Hermione la miró con el ceño fruncido y pellizco su pierna. Estando ambas arropadas por la misma manta le fue fácil y satisfactorio hacerlo.

\- ¿Quieres callarte? – Preguntó ceñuda. –Tu voz parece la de Lavander. – Dijo. Ginny abrió la boca ofendida.

\- No te pases. – Contestó con un puchero y refunfuñando. Hermione sonrió y abrazo con fastidio, para que se calmara pero advirtiéndole que si no se callaba no contaría más nada.

\- Me besó y lo disfrute. – Aclaró ella. Prosiguiendo con la historia. – Pero luego que se desapareció vi que en el otro lado de la calle estaba Draco mirándome, vio como él y yo nos besamos. – Dijo por fin en un gritillo dramático. Ginny abrió aún más los ojos.

\- ¡Por Morgana y Merlín! – Exclamo escandalizada. - ¡No puede ser! – Siguió diciendo con el mismo tono de estupefacción. - ¿Qué hacía Draco aquí?

\- No lo sé.- Replicó histérica la castaña. – Eso es lo que me está carcomiendo.

\- Envíale una carta. – Propuso Ginny. - ¡Agh! – Exclamo molesta. – No puedo creer que te hayas besado en la primera cita con Oliver. – Regaño. Hermione la miró con una ceja levantada.

\- ¿Disculpa? – Preguntó. Colocándose de pie y mirándola acusadoramente. – Me lo vas a decir tú que no solo te besas sino que te acuestas. – Acusó con un grito. – Además, él fue muy educado al pedirme un beso. – Concluyó ruborizándose levemente.

\- ¡Merlín, Hermione! Que no eres una niña. Ahora tal vez Draco piense otra cosa, tal vez venía a pedirte disculpas. – Empezó a decir ella.

\- Pues yo no tengo por qué estar esperando por sus acciones, la vida sigue este o no esté listo. Tú tienes que estar a mi favor, no en el de él. – Culpó con un grito, señalándola con su dedo índice.

\- Por estar a tu favor es que sé que actuaste como una idiota. – Dijo ella. – Te advertí que no hicieras con Oliver lo que él había hecho con Amira, ¡y mira que me hiciste caso! – Espetó en un bufido. Caminando con paso firme hacía la cocina y buscando en el gavetín de enceres una botella de alguna bebida alcohólica. - ¿Dónde está el alcohol de esta casa? – Gritó. Hermione dio un respingo asustada. Se había quedado parada frente al mueble, pensando en las palabras taladrantes de Ginny. Tenía razón a pesar de todo, ella había actuado impulsivamente y de un modo menos activo había usado a Oliver como un clavo lo suficientemente afilado para sacar a Malfoy de su vida. Bufó al darse cuenta de su fallo.

\- ¿Qué crees que vino a hacer aquí? – Preguntó en voz baja, acercándose al mesón que daba hacía su cocina. – Segunda gaveta a la derecha. – Dijo señalando el lugar donde quedaba la última botella de vino. Ginny la saco y bebió directamente del pico.

\- Evidentemente no vino a verte besándote con otro hombre, eso está claro. – Otra puñalada fue clavada en su corazón. – Envíale una carta. – Propuso Ginny de inmediato. – Dile que necesitan hablar.

\- Hoy voy a ir a casa de mis padres, no puedo decirle algo así. Mañana es el almuerzo con tu familia. – Comentó resignada. – Mejor lo veo el lunes en la oficina.

\- Esto es algo personal, no un problema de trabajo.

\- ¡Joder, Ginny! – Exclamó. – Déjame manejar esto como mejor me parezca, tampoco es que haya hecho algo malo, él mismo se revolcó con otra mujer el mismo día que se fue de mi casa, yo simplemente acepte darme un beso con otro hombre que déjame decirte, es encantador.

\- Pero no es él. – La estocada fue más profunda esta vez, escuchar decir en voz alta lo que su mente había gritado toda la noche era demoledor.

\- Debo salir a comprar una botella de vino para esta noche. – Dijo de pronto. – Te has bebido la que llevaría para el cumpleaños de mi padre. – Ginny sonrió abochornada. Llevaba media botella. - ¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó de pronto.

\- Las cinco. – Hermione balbuceo una grosería no apta para menores y salió corriendo a su habitación. – Como siempre salvando la vida de las demás personas. – Se autofelicito Ginny. – ¡Salud! – Gritó antes de dar un gran sorbo del líquido tinto que paso feliz hacia su garganta. – Me voy a ir a casa. – Dijo de pronto. – Tengo ganas de acostarme repetidas veces con Blaise. – Gritó más fuerte, colocándose en la puerta del baño; escuchando como el agua de la regadera impactaba contra el cuerpo de su mejor amiga.

\- ¡Merlín! – Escuchó exclamar Ginny a Hermione a sus palabras. – Eres una golfa.

\- No si lo hago solo con él. Aunque él puede llamarme puta cuantas veces quiera en la cama. – Comentó divertida, imaginándose la cara de pasmo que estaría poniendo Hermione mientras se bañaba al escucharla hablar de ese modo. – Adiós. – Dijo.

Hermione susurró un pequeño _Adiós_ también y siguió permitiendo que el agua fría impactara con su cuerpo y limpiara toda la suciedad, culpa y calentura que sentía fraguar de su interior. Una intensa ansiedad se apoderaba de su pecho, quería hablar con él… necesitaba hacerlo. De solo rememorar su mirada clavada en ella, sus piernas temblaban y la hacían sentir un vació tremendo en el centro de su corporeidad.

 _ **oOo**_

\- Seis con cincuenta. – Dijo Hermione viendo el reloj que adornaba su muñeca izquierda. Tomó la botella que había comprado y guardo en su bolso una caja pequeña de regalos. Le llevaba a su padre una colección de pipas brasileras, hechas con la mejor madera del país. Su padre no fumaba, pero le encantaba coleccionar cosas del continente americano, las había visto por internet y le parecieron algo realmente bonitos y con acabados espectaculares; realizados por tribus indígenas que vivían en base al turismo.

Camino hasta la puerta de su apartamento y tomo el picaporte, no sin antes echarse una mirada al espejo que tenía en la calma de su cuarto. Se había colocado un jean ceñido con una blusa sin mangas negra bordada que llegaba por encima de su cadera, dejando levemente a la vista su tersa piel del abdomen, unas sandalias negras sin tacón y el cabello recogido en un medio moño que dejaba libre sus rizos.

\- ¡Dios! – Gritó. Casi dejaba caer al suelo la botella de vino. Jamás, ni siquiera en un sueño se hubiera imaginado que al abrir la puerta se iba a encontrar con la mirada que le estaba causando problemas serios para dormir… y para vivir. – Hola. – Susurró con vergüenza. Sus mejillas se coloraban, no podía creerlo, realmente no podía hacerlo. Draco estaba parado frente a ella con un semblante tan oscuro y distante que casi le recordó al antiguo él. Vestía de negro y sus ojos que siempre brillaban de forma burlona ahora estaban opacos y llenos de oscuridad. Apagados ante cualquier estimulo de vida. - ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó. Él no decía nada. Se notaba que había estado a punto de tocar su puerta cuando ella la había abierto.

\- ¿Podemos hablar? – Preguntó él con la voz ronca. Ella miro sus ojos, que no dejaban de taladrarla.

\- Voy saliendo, ¿Podría ser mañana? – Preguntó ella con una sonrisa. No podía cancelarle a su padre, ni siquiera por Draco.

\- No será mucho. – Dijo él. Intentando por todos los medios detenerla. Hermione suspiró, pero aclaro su mente con rapidez. Iba con justo de tiempo y no le daría el capricho al rubio. Ella también quería hablar con él, pero su padre era una prioridad en esos momentos, así que lo lamentaba mucho por él, pero tendría que esperar. Draco cayó en cuenta en ese momento sobre la botella que Hermione llevaba en la mano y en lo hermosa que se veía, claramente ato ciertas cuerdas. Con su mejor sonrisa sarcástica la miró de frente. – No te preocupes, disfruta tu cita. – Draco no le dio tiempo a Hermione de responder su absurda acusación. Con largas zancadas se fue del pasillo y se desapareció, ella estaba segura que ni siquiera había llegado al lobby del edificio cuando su estela había hecho puf, para dejar solamente un aroma a perfume costoso y que adormecía la coherencia de la castaña.

\- _Es el cumpleaños de mi padre. –_ Dijo mentalmente. Esperando que él le escuchara de alguna forma astral. Pero sabía que no pasaría. Algo andaba mal, un destello en la mirada del rubio la había hecho casi concederle el capricho y aceptar hablar con él, pero su orgullo detuvo las palabras condescendientes que su boca estaba preparada para dar. Hablaría con él el lunes. Ya lo había decidido.

 _ **oOo**_

\- Me agrada el título, Hermione. – La voz de Kingsley la sacó de su ensoñación. Había pasado un domingo de perros, pensando solamente en un par de diamantes mercuriales que taladraban sus avellanos ojos. Ni siquiera la jocosidad de Ginny había mermado la creciente preocupación que tenía. Aún podía recordar el estado refunfuñante de su mejor amiga al decirle que no había podido tener una larga sesión de sexo de fin de semana porque Blaise no había aparecido por ningún lado. Solamente le había mandado una pequeña nota avisándole que estaría de viaje por cuestiones personales, que luego hablarían. Nada más, una nota escueta.

\- ¿No deberíamos esperar a Malfoy? – Preguntó ella.

\- ¿No te avisó? – Preguntó como respuesta el ministro con claro desconcierto tatuado en su rostro. Hermione le miró confusa, respondiendo claramente con su expresión que no sabía nada. – No se va a presentar a esta reunión, me envió una carta el viernes por la noche, avisándome que tendría unos compromisos que atender y que volvería para la gala del viernes. – Hermione sintió un vuelco en su corazón de pronto. – No me explicó ningún detalle, pero afirmó que estaría de acuerdo con cualquier decisión que tomarás. – Hermione asintió sin exigir ningún tipo de explicación más. Su ágil mente estaba intentando encontrar alguna explicación con respecto a la actitud extraña de Draco. ¿Algo habría pasado? No entendía que se le escapaba. Le había avisado a Kingsley que no iría a la reunión del lunes el viernes por la noche, misma noche que la había visto con Oliver, luego, el sábado va a su apartamento con un claro comportamiento extraño y ella en vez de hablar con él, se excusa por tener que ir al cumpleaños de su padre.

No entendía, sinceramente no entendía absolutamente nada.

Pero ahora, si unía también la desaparición de Blaise Zabini, podía atar ciertos cabos más; si algo le había sucedido a Draco, él, su mejor amigo se ausentaría para ayudarlo. La cuestión era… ¿Qué había pasado?

\- Me alegro que te guste todo. – Dijo ella. – Creo que es suficiente lo que tenemos para poder presentar el proyecto el viernes, ¿verdad?

\- Presentarlo y comenzarlo. – Agregó Kingsley orgulloso de su asistente personal y futuro relevo. Además no podía sentirse más satisfecho al saber que ese joven descendiente de la alta alcurnia ahora trabajaba en pro de un mundo libre de oscuridad, aclarando las neblinas que una vez instauraron en su propio camino. Estaba absorto en la dicha. – Nos vemos el viernes, Hermione. – Ella asintió. – El primer discurso lo dará Draco, será el discurso de apertura. – Aclaró él. Hermione de nuevo asintió. – Tú darás el cierre. – Hermione trago grueso, no sabía que habría doble discurso, suficiente con él. Ella no era muy buena hablando ante una multitud de gente que la veía directamente a los ojos, ella era buena para contestar preguntas no para elaborar un discurso plagado de palabras de aliento. Con una sonrisa nerviosa asintió nuevamente. Un nuevo reto que tendría que cumplir.

\- Nos vemos el viernes entonces. – Dijo ella resoplando. – Tengo que preparar un discurso. – Y Kingsley carcajeo porque le fue imposible disimular el enfado que sentía al respecto.

\- Hasta el viernes.

 _ **oOo**_

Lucía tal cual lo recordaba; atractivo, serio, con ese porte aristocrático que embobaba a cualquier mortal que lo observara por más tiempo del debidamente correcto.

Ella estaba allí, absorbida por sus palabras; en el medio de Oliver y Harry que la había ido a abrazar con fuerza y cariño. Ahora sentía que estaba sola entre la multitud, viéndolo solo a él y él viéndola directamente a ella. Nadie existía, ni siquiera los murmullos de las mujeres a las que se les escapaba la baba, tampoco las palabras llenas de veneno de Ron que no superaba a su rival del colegio, al rubio que siempre lo menosprecio y supero en todos los aspectos; ella no escuchaba nada de eso, solo lo escuchaba a él y su discurso perfectamente elaborado. Ese que ella ya había leído y él osado como siempre si había leído al pie de la letra; dejando a todos con la boca abierta cuando dijo las siguientes palabras: _\- Hoy puedo asegurarles que la mujer de las que le hablo no estaba equivocada, ella en cambio a su servidor que ha perdido una y otra vez algo importante en su vida por ser un completo inepto, siempre lucho por ideales claros e impuestos por ella misma y su ferviente creencia de defender a capa y varita todas las vidas del mundo. Dándole el valor que cada ser vivo merece, brindándoles un ecosistema digno, un trato respetable… una vida. – él había carraspeado en ese momento; ella sabía que había agregado unas palabras que antes no estaban en el pergamino, palabras que de nuevo taladraban profundo en su ser, esperando llegar rápidamente a su alma inquieta. – Fue hace menos de un año que pude aceptar abiertamente para mí personas la radiante luz que emitía esa mujer; una luz que me cegó tanto que tuve miedo de ir por ella y retenerla a mi lado, como les he dicho, me he caracterizado por ser muchas veces un idiota; supongo al ver sus caras de pasmo que saben perfectamente de quién hablo. Este proyecto a pesar de llevar también mi nombre, es enteramente de esa mujer vestida de negro, esa mujer que encapsula privilegio tras privilegio; la mujer que está todos ustedes y mi mirada, la mujer más inteligente y hermosa que he conocido… Hermione Jane Granger. –_ ella no sabía si alguien podría escuchar cuando la tonelada de cemento que tenía como saliva pasara por su garganta. El gran comedor estaba sumido en un silencio sepulcral.

Cada uno sorprendido por motivos diferentes, ella embelesada por sus palabras, que habían superado las expectativas más que en la carta que ya había leído. Astuta serpiente rastrera que sabía cómo engullirla.

\- ¿Ese es Malfoy? – Preguntó Harry en un susurró. Toda la sala había comenzado a aplaudir el magnífico discurso que él les había propiciado. El mejor discurso para aperturar un proyecto diferente y el corazón ansioso de ella.

En toda la semana había intentado comunicarse con él. El martes había caído presa de la desesperación y le había enviado una carta, con la excusa de saber si le parecía más apropiado otro título, pero él no contesto.

Ginny y ella el miércoles tuvieron que dormir juntas porque ninguna de las dos entendía el porqué de la desaparición de ambos hombres.

\- Te ha halagado mucho. – Dijo Oliver con una sonrisa en sus labios. Hermione alzó su vista a su bondadosa mirada y encontró temor en ellos. Él sabía que algo escondían esas palabras llenas de energía demandante, él no era tonto para confundir un discurso de apertura y una declaración de algo más intenso que el amor. Además era imposible pasar desapercibida la mirada inquietante que el rubio había lanzado directamente a la castaña durante sus palabras; habría que ser un idiota para ignorar ese hecho y él claramente, no lo era.

\- Ven Hermione. – Kingsley había llegado a su lado y la había jalado sin mucha delicadeza. La ministra de magia de Francia estaba conversando con Draco. – Jehanne, te presentó a mi futuro reemplazo. – Dijo orgulloso el ministro. La ministra era una mujer completamente hermosa, una pelirroja con piel lechosa y ojos verdes más expresivos que los de Luna. Ella le sonrió con dulzura y estrecho su mano.

\- No habría mejor reemplazo que una mujer como usted, aunque déjeme decirle que solo la conozco por la boca de Draco. – Su voz era armoniosa; le recordó a Fleur cuando pronunciaba las r, pero ella lo hacía de forma más agraciada y refinada.

\- Muchas gracias.- Contestó Hermione con una sonrisa. – Draco ha menospreciado su nivel, sin él no podría hacer absolutamente nada. – Lo dijo mirando directamente sus ojos, había extrañado aquellas esferas plateadas. Se veía tan elitista que pensaba se trataba de alguna aparición divina; enfundado en un negro brillante que realzaba no solo su cabello platinado sino sus ojos grises que la invitaban a navegar en un mar profundo repleto de secretos.

\- Me alegra que estén trabajando juntos. – Añadió entonces Jehanne. Dándole un beso en la mejilla al rubio. – He visto al ministro de Alemania por allá. – Comentó ella. Kingsley tomo su mano con educación y se encaminaron al centro del salón, donde ya se había formado diferentes grupos que charlaban, otros chismeaban y otros no muy discretos los miraban con recelo.

\- Hola. – Dijo ella de pronto. Se sentía realmente incomoda al sentir todas las miradas sobre ella, sobretodo de mujeres.

\- Hola. – Contestó él con voz grave y firme. – Te dejó con tu cita. – Afirmó de inmediato. Hermione quiso decir algo, pero una mano en su espalda evitó que fuera tras Draco a explicarle un montón de cosas.

\- ¿Vamos a la mesa? – Preguntó Oliver con educación. Había ido hasta el lugar donde ella estaba para evitar que Draco siguiera hablando con Hermione, él no era celoso, pero una sensación de desasosiego se apoderó de él cuando observo detalladamente las mejillas de su cita ruborizarse con tanta intensidad. Eso no ocurría cuando estaba con él, eso no ocurría porque ella no sentía nada por él. Lo dedujo cuando al saludarle esa misma noche en la puerta de su edificio, ella había volteado ligeramente su rostro para que sus labios impactaran sobre su mejilla y no sobre sus labios pintados con un leve brillo.

\- Te ves hermosa. – Dijo Ginny picarona. - ¿Quieres un beso? – Preguntó.

\- No, gracias. – Respondió con un bufido la castaña, negando fervientemente con su cabeza. Sabía que esa endemoniada mujer sería capaz de besarla frente a todos. - ¿Y tú cita? – Preguntó en un susurró.

\- Esta en su mesa. – Respondió con un mohín Ginny. Hermione la miró dudosa. – Piensa que vine con Harry. – Contestó ante la mirada inquieta de Hermione, está asintió entendiendo perfectamente los motivos por los cuales el moreno se mantenía apartado de Ginny.

\- Tienes que aclararle que no es así. – Dijo en un susurro.

\- Pensé nos tocaría otra mesa. – La voz chirriante de Lavander casi hizo que los tímpanos de Hermione colapsaran y explotaran en mil pedazos, dejándola allí, muerta. – Bueno, Ro-Ro, no nos queda de otra. – Ron miró a Hermione con una sonrisa empapada de incomodidad, parecía pedir auxilio con la mirada a cualquier persona que se le atravesaba, ahogado en una relación sin escapatoria. – Te ves muy bien, Hermione. – Dijo ella. – Ha sido un discurso encantador el que dio Draco Malfoy. Ahora es todo un caballero, que ha olvidado los viejos rencores de colegio. Todos deberían aprender de él. – Hermione apretó su vestido por debajo de la mesa y no fue la mano de Ginny encima de una de las de ellas la que logró que se calmara. Esa mujer era la definición de insoportable. - ¿Ginny has venido con Harry? – Preguntó venenosa. – Es tiempo que formalices algo, el tiempo pasa rápidamente y todos sabemos que después de un par de años si no encuentras a nadie apto para ti, te quedarás solo para siempre, ¿verdad Hermione?

Hermione estaba analizando la posibilidad de asesinarla y de todas formas evadir Askaban, tal vez si daba una serie de justificaciones bien enfundadas, la dejaban libre o le otorgaban el rango máximo como heroína del mundo mágico. Todo era cuestión de arriesgarse.

\- Creo que es peor conformarse con alguien mediocre a quedarte solo y solo tener sexo desenfrenado con algún hombre que satisfaga las noches de soledad. ¿Verdad Ginny? – Justo en la falsa moral de Lavander, que boqueo unas cuentas veces y carraspeó para evitar contestar aquellas palabras altaneras.

\- No he venido con Harry. – Agregó la pelirroja. Harry la miró desencantado. Había llegado la tarde anterior y había ido directamente al apartamento de Ginny para explicarle como se había dado cuenta del amor real que sentía por ella y todo lo que anhelaba cumplir ahora junto a ella. Ginny sintió una extraña sensación de melancolía. ¿Cuánto tiempo espero para que él le dijera palabras como esas? Muchas noches de lágrimas tuvo que pasar para entender que ella no llenaba ni pegaba los fragmentos del corazón roto de Harry y ahora que él venía a decirle que estaba listo para tener una historia de amor con ella. Era ella la que no estaba lista, o tal vez si lo estaba, pero no con él.

De forma inmediata sus ojos se clavaron en el rostro de un moreno que carcajeaba sin parar y que la tenía completamente perdida. Él la miro, su risa se esfumo y sin esperar un gesto por parte de Ginny volteó su rostro, dándole la espalda y continuando su amena conversación con personas que estaban divirtiéndose con él.

\- Terminarán ustedes como novias. – Dijo Lavander entonces. Ron comía lo que más podía para no tener que intervenir. Quería paz y tranquilidad, sensaciones que venía extrañando desde que termino con la mujer que tenía frente a él y que ahora se mostraba mucho más segura y hermosa que en el pasado. Estaba recriminándose lo idiota que había sido, haber cambiado a Hermione por Lavander ahora le parecía un craso error y más cuando la veía junto a un hombre que era un buen partido como Oliver.

\- Nadie podría rechazar que sería una visión de ensueño. – Comentó Ginny picara y pasando su brazo por el cuello de Hermione, estampándole un beso en su mejilla. - ¿Verdad, chicos? – Harry, Ron y Oliver carraspearon al mismo tiempo, haciendo que la pelirroja estallará en carcajadas y consiguiendo exactamente lo que pretendía la ira de Lavander.

\- ¿Tú no darás un discurso, Hermione? – Interrumpió Harry a Lavander, que estaba preparando su acometida contra ellas.

\- Si, pero será el de cierre. – Afirmó nerviosa.

\- Lo harás genial, cariño. – Dijo Ginny con firmeza, dejándole otro beso en la mejilla a Hermione.

\- Diría algo así. – Bromeó Oliver por haber sido eclipsado nuevamente por esa sensual pelirroja que no tenía ni una pizca de introvertida.

\- Supongo debe ser mejor que el de Draco, porque a pesar de todo lo que al pobre le ha pasado en esta semana, ha dado lo mejor de sí. – Ginny y Hermione se miraron inmediatamente a los ojos, apoyándose mutuamente en tener que por primera vez escuchar plácidamente el chisme que esa insufrible mujer tenía que contar. Ella tenía las respuestas a sus incógnitas.

\- ¿Y qué le ha pasado? – Hermione agradeció que hubiera sido el mismo Harry quién preguntara algo así. La curiosidad tenía sus beneficios.

\- ¿No lo saben? – Preguntó en actitud conspirativa. Ginny y Hermione negaron como niñas que estaban a punto de enterarse de un gran secreto supremo.

\- Tampoco es tan importante. – Interrumpió Ron con fastidio. ¡Él lo sabía! Dedujo Hermione. Un gesto con la mano de Ginny y una mirada furibunda fue suficiente para que guardara silencio.

\- El viernes pasado, al mediodía… - comenzó a decir la mujer en apenas unos susurros. – asesinaron a su padre en Askaban. – Hermione tuvo que tomar con fuerza la mano de Ginny para no caer desplomada en ese momento. Ahora todo tenía sentido y ella había sido una maldita estúpida.

 _Por eso le había contestado de ese modo a su carta el viernes por la tarde._

 _Por eso estaba tan distante cuando me vio besándome con Oliver, no solo había sido por el beso, era porque se había enterado de aquella muerte._

 _Por eso el sábado había ido a su casa y le había pedido hablar y ella… ¡maldición, ella…!_

 _La ausencia del lunes en la reunión con el ministro._

 _La ausencia de toda la fatídica semana._

 _Ahora todo tenía sentido._

\- Le pidió personalmente al ministro que no dijera absolutamente nada, todo lo manejo con discreción. – Siguió Lavander. Ignorando el estado emocional de la castaña frente a ella que ahora no escuchaba absolutamente nada más que: _asesinaron a su padre._ ¡Por Merlín, habían asesinado a su padre! – Además, el funeral ha sido privado, solo fue su madre, Nott, Zabini y él. Nadie más. Han cremado el cuerpo y lo esparcieron en el antiguo mausoleo de los Malfoy en Francia. – Hermione sintió como las lágrimas amenazaban con escaparse de sus ojos en cualquier momento.

No dejaba de recriminarse una y otra vez su comportamiento. Las ideas infantiles que había pensado como respuesta a la carencia de respuestas del rubio, a su ausencia y a su oscura mirada.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Preguntó entonces Ginny.

\- Es mi deber como periodista certificada. – Respondió ofendida Lavander por poner en duda su gran primicia. – No sé cómo fue capaz de venir a la gala esta noche. Le debe importar mucho ese proyecto. – Y esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso. Hermione sintió un nudo en su garganta que amenazaba con asfixiarla.

\- Permiso. – Dijo sin esperar respuesta. Levantándose de su asiento y caminando lejos del bullicio de gente. Él no estaba allí, mientras escuchaba las palabras de Lavander había buscado incansablemente con su mirada su presencia, pero no estaba. Él no estaba.

Había ido a la gala para cumplir con sus palabras a pesar del dolor que seguramente estaba sintiendo, había cumplido con todo a pesar de la perdida reciente de su padre. Todos sabían que ella no sentía ningún tipo de afecto por ese hombre, pero era el padre de Draco y él debía estar pasándola mal.

Ni siquiera pensó en Oliver al dejarlo allí, tampoco en la pregunta que estaba haciendo Ginny a Lavander cuando se levantó, ni a Harry que le preguntaba para donde iba; ella solo tenía una sola cosa resonando sin cesar en su mente… ¿dónde estaba Draco?

Caminó por todos los pasillos del castillo, por los visibles y los secretos, esos que solo un estudiante prodigio o curioso conocía. Comenzó en las mazmorras, en el aula de pociones que no hizo más que erizarle la piel al rememorar lo que había hecho en ese lugar hacía unas tres semanas atrás. Todo ahora parecía tan inverosímil, todo había ocurrido tan rápido que no lo creía.

Subió al primer piso, paso con rapidez por la enfermería, por algunas aulas donde había visto clases en primer curso; subió al segundo piso, pensó que estaría en el baño de Myrtle, pero algo instinto le dijo que continuara. Sabía dónde estaba, así que subió con toda la rapidez que esos tacones incómodos le permitían y ese vestido que se enredaba entre sus piernas la dejaba.

No aguanto llegar al quinto piso cuando en un arranque de histeria se saco los tacones y corrió con todas sus fuerzas al lugar que vislumbraba como aposento de Draco en esos momentos. Lo sabía, sabía que estaría allí. Tenía que estar.

Con paso decidido, pero lleno de nerviosismo se encamino a escalera enroscada que conduciría hasta el lugar donde ella presentía se encontraba él. Así fue.

Lo observó mirando el horizonte oscuro plagado de estrellas, apoyado en sus codos en la baranda. Solo y pensativo; nadando en recuerdos que seguramente tenían de protagonista a su padre.

De pronto se sintió realmente nerviosa al estar a sus espaldas, aún sostenía la manivela que utilizo para abrir la puerta con el mayor sigilo que pudo; no quería alarmarlo, tampoco sabía muy bien que decirle. Él había intentado hablar con ella en más de una ocasión y ella había sido una retrograda. Es que no había sido suficiente el regaño que ella misma se había propiciado desde que escucho a Lavander, ahora que lo veía en ese lugar tan solitario y frio solamente quería hacer una cosa y tal vez se equivocaría o la acusarían de loca, pero era lo que su cuerpo bullía por hacer y lo haría.

\- Deberías estar abajo. – Su voz sonó más lúgubre que nunca. Hermione dio un paso hacia atrás al escucharlo hablar de esa forma tan ronca y profunda, pero su cuerpo ya había decidido algo que su mente no podría impedir.

Con paso firme y dejando caer los zapatos en el suelo camino hasta colocarse justo detrás de su espalda, absorbiendo el aroma que irradiaba su traje y su piel; admirando la tersura de la piel de su cuello, inhalando el aroma de su cabello lacio y rubio. Rezó a todos los Dioses porque él no actuara de la manera en que podría hacerlo y que lastimaría su endeble corazón. Levanto ambos brazos y los paso por su torso cubierto por la túnica de gala, afianzando su agarre en su abdomen; sintiendo como el cuerpo de él se tensaba y aferraba con más fuerza a las barandas, exhalando un aire que le costaba mantener en su interior ahora que sentía el cuerpo de ella pegado al suyo. Colocó con sutileza su cabeza en los omoplatos de él, acariciando imperceptiblemente a la vista su camisa oscura; él podía sentir el suave toque que ella hacía, también podía sentir las lágrimas de ella traspasar su túnica y humedecer su espalda.

\- Deberías irte al comedor. – Dijo de nuevo él. – Tienes una cita esperando por ti. – No había ironía en sus palabras, tampoco rencor; solo había soledad. Hermione inconscientemente se aferró más a él. Draco bajo la vista hacía las manos de ellas, entrelazadas en un mortal amarre del cual no podía ni quería salir.

\- No paso nada. – Confesó ella en un susurró que sabía él escucharía. – Solo fue un beso. – Siguió diciendo a pesar de sentir como él se tensaba aún más.

\- El sábado también fue solo un beso… - Esta vez las palabras si estuvieron cargadas de ironía. Hermione sonrió con pesar; sintiéndose halagada por esos celos absurdos e irreales que él había plasmado en su mente, así como ella había plasmado mil escenarios diferentes para poder entender el porqué él había desaparecido esa semana.

\- El sábado era el cumpleaños de mi padre y me tocaba llevar el vino. – Confesó. Las palabras parecieron relajar gradualmente al rubio que se quedo inamovible en su lugar. Ambos seguían realmente inalterados, hablando en susurros que solo debían escuchar el otro. – Lo lamento. – Dijo ella al fin. Luego de esperar un rato, después de sentir el corazón acompasado de Draco impactar contra sus manos que seguían en un fierro pero sutil agarre en su abdomen. Le dolía el pecho de tan solo pensar en los sentimientos que embargaban al rubio en ese momento.

\- Yo también lo lamento. – Y Hermione pudo descifrar ese lamento claramente; no solo le estaba diciendo que lamentaba lo de su padre, sino todo lo demás y ella no necesitaba aceptar esas disculpas, porque sin saberlo, ya lo había disculpado.

\- ¿Puedes voltearte? – Preguntó con cautela. Separando sus manos del abdomen de él y esperando que él la mirase. No espero ver los ojos de Draco hinchados y rojos, no espero ver esa sonrisa ladeada llena de dolor y tampoco ver su mirada más apagada que nunca. Él no lloraba ya, pero las evidencias hablaban por si solas y le mostraban a la leona que había llorado bastante, es más, podía arriesgarse a decir que no había hecho mucho más que eso. – Hola. – Susurró nuevamente, esta vez acercándose a él hasta quedar frente a frente, caminando de puntillas para poder llegar a su rostro; sin preguntarle si tenía permiso de hacer lo que iba a hacer paso ambas manos por detrás de su cuello y acaricio su cabello; inundándose del aroma que emitía toda su presencia y le gritaban que eso era lo que ella necesitaba, lo necesitaba a él.

Su torso estaba pegado al de él y mirando sus ojos hinchados, más que los de ella, se inclino hasta sus labios, besándolos como había añorado hacer desde hacía más de una semana; como solo él podía besarla sin proponérselo. Porque no eran esos labios, era su sonrisa y la forma en que se fundía con ella lo que la tenían sumergida en la adicción de su presencia; tampoco eran sus manos largas y frías que sentía estrechaban ahora su cintura lo que la enloquecía, sino sus caricias perfectas que la trataban como el lienzo perfecto que debía ser esculpido por los Dioses.

No era su cuerpo físico… era todo él.

 _ **~ Continuara ~**_


End file.
